My Sex is a Killer
by Sins.of.Dreams
Summary: NOMINATED OF DOKUGA BEST DARKFIC/HORROR:Kagome left Tokyo hoping never to return after her heart was broken and her confidence shattered. Much to her dislike she returns 4 years later, completely different. Cold. Ruthless. Successful. Gorgeous.
1. Welcome home

She got out of her all black Bugatti Veyron stretching her long legs covered by a pair of denim skinny jeans and black high heeled shoes. As she walked into the petrol station each person turned and stared at her. This was nothing new, her tanned skin had a slight glow to it and her azure eyes shined wildly with mischief and mayhem, her mysterious presence attracted people.

"Marlboro lights." She stated coldly at the dazed cashier. He quickly jumped out of his stupor and handed her the cigarettes. Her perfectly manicured hand set down the exact change as she sauntered out gracefully. _How typical._ She thought coldly. Oh how she dreaded being back in this country, her life was perfect back in New York. 4 years of pure bliss. Thriving business woman by day, assassin by night. Every woman wanted to be her, and every man wanted to be with her, but her heart was cold. Filled with hatred. All because of this country. Oh how she hated being back.

She jumped back into her sleek black car and drove away.

"I'm back, I'll see you tonight." Kagome said to her best friend's answering machine, throwing her iphone recklessly to the passenger seat. Once she arrived into the city she began driving more slowly, overwhelmed by the memories this place held for her.

_Flashback:_

_An 18 year old Kagome rushed into Tokyo High flashing everyone who passed her a brilliant smile. It was her last day of school before she went off to university with her 2 best friends and delicious boyfriend. _

_As she walked down the halls adorning all the cherry red lockers she heard snickers and felt stares creeping up her back. The other students shot her pathetic looks, their gossiping voices buzzing like flies in her ears. She looked around cautiously, something was out of place. As she opened up her locker a little white paper fell out._

_We're over. Inuyasha._

_She read the paper over and over, it was obviously written by him. His hideous chicken scratch handwriting was accentuated by the prominent black pen he always wrote with. It was so simple. So cold. Her eyes filled with tears. And that's when she saw them._

_Walking hand in hand. Inuyasha and her cousin. Kikyo. She always knew Kikyo lusted over him but she never assumed she would actually steal him from her. Her eyes glazed over with tears, not one fell until they walked over to her and Inuyasha said _

_We can still be friends. Just not in front of people. No offenses but you're just not going to cut it anymore._

_Tears streamed over her red blotchy face and she sprinted to the girls' bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She never considered herself 'hot' maybe cute or pretty, enough to get the bad boy Inuyasha. But as she looked closer she noticed her hair was bland, no volume, no shape, just there. Her tight white t-shirt hugged her small love handles emphasizing her chunky physique. The baggy jeans she wore did nothing to compliment her scrawny legs that were completely unproportional to the rest of her body. _

_She was ugly. Kikyo was not. It was that simple._

_Her two best friends had skipped school and left her there to be avoided by every other person like the plague. She sighed as she saw Sesshomaru sitting under a brilliant almond tree; although he never spoke to her she always felt she was allowed to be in his presence.  
_

_He looked up at her, a scowl marring his porcelain face. He was truly beautiful, majestic. _

"_Hi Sesshomaru," Kagome said with a soft sad voice. Sesshomaru continued to glare at her. "Oh I guess you heard your brother broke up with me too..."_

"_Indeed, and now that you and that filthy half-breed are no longer together I no longer have to deal with your repulsive presence. Remove yourself." He stated coldly. His golden eyes frozen over with hate and disgust._

_Tears cascaded down her face, she didn't make a single noise, her face didn't pucker like most did when they cried. She just stood there, the tears drowning her flushed face. She didn't know when she walked away. She just knew she would never return._

She dug frantically through her black purse pulling out her newly bought cigarettes and quickly ripping off the plastic casing. While rolling down the window she lit her cigarette, it was as if it was one fluid motion and took a long drag. Much better. She came to a halt at the ominous red light keeping her from her new home. She looked to her side and saw the most heinous demon this earth could possess. Sesshomaru Taisho.

He couldn't stop staring at her. His piercing golden eyes tried focusing on every aspect of her beauty at once. Her long wavy raven her, her mesmerizing azure eyes, her defined bone structure, her slightly rose cheeks. She was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Slightly taken aback by the repulsed look she was giving him he began to smirk, but unfortunately for him the light turned green and the raven haired vixen sped away quickly.

Kagome burst through the elevator doors into her large penthouse apartment putting out her cigarette in the ash tray next to the entrance.

"How dare he! That icy prick had the nerve to stare at me. Disgusting bastard. I'll kill him."

_You're an accessory to murder. My life's a revolver; my sex is a killer…_

"Hello?" Kagome spat angrily into the phone.

"Whoa there! Who bit your ass?"

"Hi Sango, I just had a bad morning. Listen I just arrived and I have a meeting later tonight followed by the opening of my club; I'll have the driver pick you up." She was exhausted; she arrived in Tokyo that morning. She avoided returning during the production of her club Shikon and the new branch to her company. Sadly she knew she could not avoid returning forever. She quickly showered and dressed before exiting her lavish home.

"I said I wanted my room painted beige, does your simple mind not comprehend the difference between white and off-white." Kagome bit out harshly as she entered her new office.

Her office was a disaster. She was furious. How did they not understand and fulfill the basic needs she demanded for her office. Incompetent fools. Her black stilettos clicked ruthlessly on the marble floors. She wanted perfection. Nothing less.

"Fix it by tomorrow. I do not allow mistakes in my company." She coldly stated if her icy eyes didn't install fear in her workers then her viscous tone did. She stomped out of her magnificent office building and immediately spotted the limo. At least one thing was right tonight.

"Kagome!" The limo door was flung open and a brown haired girl lunged herself recklessly at Kagome. "Ohmygodimissedyousomuchi'msogladyourback!"

"Haha Sango breathe. Wow you look hot! You're going to be turning heads tonight" Kagome winked at her. It was true, she wore a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a flowy silver spaghetti strap top and black heels. The outfit accentuated her milky skin and gave her long brown hair extra shine.

Sango blushed and turned away. Her friend had always been very open and comfortable with her sexuality, but she still didn't know how to react to some of the things Kagome said.

Kagome laughed, "Come lets go." She slid gracefully into the vehicle her black sequined dress riding higher up her thigh as she shimmied further down the seat.

While arriving to the entrance camera lights were flashing uncontrollably everywhere hoping to catch a shot of every celebrity that entered the exclusive club.

"We're here at the opening of Club Shikon! This is known to be one of the most exclusive clubs in Japan where only the most elite can attend. Owner of this club, 'Kags' is unknown by anyone… wait! Here's the limo! Kags! Kags!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. The paparazzi were pathetic, they shouldn't even be allowed here. Taking a deep breath her door was opened for her and out slipped one tanned leg. As she removed herself fully from the idle car there was suddenly complete silence.


	2. Reacquainting yourself

Kagome moved away from the door to allow her friend to pass through.

"Kagome, why is it so silent?" Sango asked curiously looking around at all the stunned paparazzi and guests.

"I don't know Sango." Her brilliant azure eyes accentuated with the smoky eye make up glimmered with mischief as she looked at all the people. "You are more than welcome to continue enjoying yourself, please do not stop yourselves at my expense." Her soft silky voice echoed through the area.

Suddenly lights started flashing ecstatically; Kagome's sequined dress sparkled excitedly while Sango's silver top shone brightly.

"Kags! Kags! Where is your dress from?"  
"Kags! Why have you been keeping a low profile!"

"Kags!"

"Kags!"

Kagome turned to the paparazzi dragging her friend Sango with her and smiled brightly at the paparazzi showing her stunningly pearl white teeth and fangs. "No comment." She said smoothly as she sauntered gracefully into the club her stunned friend close behind her.

"When did you become a demon?" Sango whispered frantically into her friend's ear.

"We will discuss this later. Follow."

The club was magnificent; it was built in the shape of a square with several levels. The ground level being the level with the bars, the bars aligned all of the walls as if it was one excruciatingly long bar. 7 steps led down to a large square dance floor, the DJ levitated fairly high in the air above the dancers. Hanging from the high ceiling level with the DJ booth were cages, each had one woman dressed in neon colors that shone brightly as if it were only clothes dancing. The wall behind him was a large screen that allowed the guests to see other party in her other clubs around the world. A long iron semi-spiral staircase leads to the VIP area, another large lavishly furnished part of the club. Filled with blood red and midnight black leather couches and a long bar to the far left of the vicinity. The VIP's for the opening night were chosen by her celebrity coordinator Ayumi. Ayumi was hired to invite only the most elite of Japan with the biggest wallets, and she had to admit. She did a damn good job.

"Ayumi." Kagome stated indifferently. "Everything seems in place, good job."

Ayumi glared at Sango, how dare that girl be allowed to accompany Kagome. She wasn't below them. Turning away from her she stared back at Kagome, "I'm glad you're pleased, I must say some of the people's money in this room rivals your own." Ayumi said smugly.

"Hm. Sango lets go get a drink. I believe there is a bottle of tequila calling our names." After snubbing Ayumi, much to her dislike Kagome and Sango wandered to the bar ordering themselves each three shots of tequila. Ah tequila, the golden gift from the gods Kagome thought as the harsh liquid was poured down her throat.

"Sango I have to go make my announcement, it's almost 12. I think I see Miroku coming in now. I'll meet you back here." Before Sango could protest her friend was already down the stairs making her way to the DJ booth.

_Damn stilettos; make everything in this world more difficult_. Kagome thought as she climbed the pole to reach the platform the DJ was placed on. She looked around; the design of the club was great. Definitely one of her better accomplishments. She forced a smile on her face as the DJ dimmed the song.

"Hello everyone, I do hope everyone is enjoying themselves." At that moment screams of joy and excitement rang through the room. "Yes well, I would like to personally thank everyone to coming to the opening of Club Shikon and would hope that you will all return soon. With that I leave you to enjoy yourselves." Not even a second afterwards music sprang from the speakers filling everyone with a quick dance beat. That's when they came in. Her heart clenched as she stared at them unable to pull her eyes away. Without a second thought she jumped from the 10 foot platform startling several that were dancing nearby. So they decided to show. It figures Miroku would bring him and he would bring Kikyo.

Inuyasha looked around, there was a surprisingly calm familiar scent drifting to his sensitive nose. The refreshing scent of sakura blossoms assaulted him, relaxing his body. His eyes darted frantically around the room to search for this appealing scent.

"Inu baby what's wrong?" Kikyo said pushing her large chest towards his face, her breasts and ass barely covered by her short red spaghetti strap dress.

"Nothing." Miroku looked at him quizzically; never before had Inuyasha just dismissed Kikyo so absentmindedly.

"Well if it isn't my old 'friends'." Kagome approached them, her voice cold and seductive. "It's been a while. I see you are all well. Kikyo you haven't changed a bit, other than the um… obvious physical enhancements." Kikyo's eyes widened considerably. That bitch. No one dare spoke to Kikyo like that; she was Inuyasha Taisho's fiancée!

"Excuse me! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Kikyo screeched hurting her and Inuyasha's poor demon ears. Kagome glared at her, her icy eyes seemed to penetrate through her entire body making Kikyo feel empty and cold.

"Stop that! Can't you see its making her uncomfortable! I should get the owner to throw you out." Inuyasha was beyond furious; Kikyo kept squirming under Kagome's intense gaze. Miroku too stunned to move simply went in search of Sango, Kagome was no longer the kind innocent girl he once new. She was viscous now, out for blood.

"I'm offended, my own cousin and ex-boyfriend don't even remember me." Kagome pouted, her sarcasm causing Inuyasha to wince. "And I couldn't very well kick myself out of the club! That's just silly Inuyasha. I see your brain has still not developed fully, don't worry I'm sure your just a late bloomer."

"Kagome…" It was barely a whisper but she heard it clearly.

"Oh Inu you do remember me! This is so exciting! Do you remember how you cheated on me with my cousin? Or how you broke up with me my last day of senior year? I always knew you were cheating on me, just never my own cousin. I thought you had higher standards, it really is a waste." She bit out coldly at him her blue aura flaring around her.

His dog ears were pinned flat against his head. He knew what he had done was wrong, but Kikyo was a seductress and he fell under her spell.

"Kagome I…" Inuyasha started but Kagome cut him off.

"Save it Inuyasha, you broke my heart. This conversation was not to re-instate our relationship or even friendship but simply to clear things up. Enjoy the rest of you evening." And with that the raven haired inu demoness pivoted and stormed back to the VIP.

He had watched the entire scene from the corner. How could this have been the same boring barely attractive girl from his high school years? Not only was she beautiful, but she was clever, and witty. Shock overcame him as he watched her walk right past him, a calm cold exterior that could have beat his own. She didn't even look at him! He was appalled, he was voted sexiest man in Tokyo for the past 3 years, and she didn't even pass a glance. The horror.

"Sesshomaru, do you want something to drink?" Kaugra asked trying to be seductive batting her eyelashes and licking her lips. Normally she was good at seducing men, but Sesshomaru was tough. She loved it; she couldn't wait until he was all hers.

"Hn."

_Sango I headed home. I hope you enjoyed yourself at the premier of my club. I'll see you tomorrow. Much love, Kagome._ Kagome slid the note in her friend's wallet as she looked at her friend and her boyfriend passionately kissing on one of the leather couches. Jealousy itched under her skin but she pushed it back. I chose to be this way. I chose to be alone. She repeated this in her head until she once again believed it.

Once she reached her home she dressed in an overly large white t-shirt in climbed under her massive down feather comforter and sighed as she recalled the day's events. Oh how she hated being back, the pain she felt in her heart was almost unbearable. Being home was the only place she could relax and show her true emotions. She fell asleep that night her eyebrows furrowed with worry.


	3. It's nice to meet you

_Shit shit shit! _Kagome pushed on the petal of her car harder as she watched the speed meter rise up to 120 km/h, skillfully avoiding the terrified pedestrians she arrived at work one minute early. _Damn it all to hell_. What a way to begin the day, the alarm clock not going off and waking up an hour later followed by a wonderfully cold shower. For some bizarre reason the gods decided to punish her with a broken water heater.

"Coffee now." Kagome demanded fiercely the moment she stepped into her office. Her now petrified secretary Yura scampered away to retrieve her boss the holy substance. Kagome plopped into her leather chair sighing as she pulled out her laptop. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled deeply. This was ridiculous. How dare his father force him to give his brother a job at his company? Maybe a mailman or his own personal secretary, yes that would be efficient, his secretary. Sesshomaru smirked as he thought of the possibilities.

"Hey shit face! I here dad made you give me a job!" Inuyasha burst into his office a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Half-breed. Refrain from using such crude language in my presence." Gold vs. Gold eyes battled with each other. Ice vs. fire.

"Whatever ice-prick. What am I supposed to do?"

"If you are to work for me, your urge to attempt to insult me will end. Immediately. You are to work as my secretary, now remove yourself."

"YOU'RE SECRETARY! Fuck you Sesshomaru I would rather drop dead than work as your secretary!" Inuyasha's booming voice resulted in Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitching and an ice cold glare shot in Inuyasha's direction.

"Then drop dead." Inuyasha stormed out of the office smashing several glass objects before exiting.

"Oh and Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said calmly through the intercom that connects his and Inuyasha's office. "There is to be meetings with Miko Corp. make sure that it happens."

* * *

Kagome straightened out her black pencil skirt and walked over to the wall adorning all the windows. She had a spectacular view of Tokyo, the bustling city that used to make her feel at home. All of the people that were walking, smiling, conversing with friends, the little coffee shops adorning each corner. It was a lot like New York, she though. But she felt like a foreigner. Was it because she had yet to visit her family? Was it because she hasn't seen all of her old friends? Or was it because Inuyasha lives here, and the constant reminder of him makes her feel empty? After allowing herself a brief moment of self-pity her face hardened once more and she exited her office.

"Yura, what appointments do I have?" Kagome said with disgust as she looked at her trampy secretary. Yura's short red skirt barely hid her private parts and her black button up shirt was not buttoned very high revealing her immense cleavage. Her expensive perfume caused Kagome's nose to wrinkle at the putrid smell.

"Your last one is at 4." Ugh that high pitched fake voice killed Kagome inside, it made her nauseous.

"Hn." _3:30, just enough time to get decent coffee and a sandwich. Perfect!_ Smiling brightly inward Kagome left the office building and began walking to the nearest coffee shop. Maybe her luck was finally changing.

* * *

"Can I have one vanilla cappuccino and a ham with cheese sandwich on brown bread?"

"For here or to go?"

"To go." Kagome said kindly, she felt the need to be nice to the people who worked at Starbucks. She needed a small reminder of New York. As Kagome grabbed the small brown bag she turned around and collided solid into a… wall? What? Kagome opened her eyes to see a tall man with shaggy midnight hair lying on the floor across from her. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Quicker than the blink of an eye she was beside him helping him to his feet.

"Shit." He mumbled looking down at his grey Armani suit now covered in coffee and sandwich bits.

"I apologize! I didn't see you there; I can buy you a new one. I'm normally not this clumsy…" Kagome froze and looked up into the most brilliantly green eyes she's ever seen in her life.

"Um… its no problem." He blushed as he noticed he was still holding her petit hand. He had never seen such a beautifully unique demoness. His normally arrogant façade was quickly wiped away and replaced with a strangely… gentleman one. "I'm Bankostu Masa." He said shyly, what a foreign feeling for him.

"Oh I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet you," her calm composure reinstated; as she glanced at her clock she noticed it was 3:50. "I apologize, I have to go. And again, I'm sorry for ruining your suit!" Kagome hurried out of her office running surprisingly swiftly for someone wearing red pumps.

_Kagome Higurashi…._ He thought allowing a small smile to drift on his face.

* * *

_3:57 Ha! Perfect timing._ Kagome quickly straightened herself in the mirror pulling her long wavy hair out of the confines of a hair tie letting it cascade down her back. The moment she sat on her seat Yura's obnoxious voice made its way through the intercom. "Your clients have arrived." As soon as the intercom clicked indicating the person on the other line hung up, in walked Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. _Wonderful._


	4. The move to New York

Thank you for the reviews, much appreciated

I'm trying to make each chapter a bit longer so bear with me. Thanks again!!

* * *

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, is there something you need? I trust you had a good time at my club last night." Her icy tone sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine. What happened to his sweet kind Kagome?

Sesshomaru was stunned; not only was she the owner of a major corporation but also the owner of several clubs around the world. She was proving to be more worthy of him each moment. He was intrigued, his golden orbs flicked up to meet hers. "Indeed, research has shown you are one of the most suitable event coordinators in the world, and my father is hosting the annual gala this year. We are in need of your services." His voice was monotone, but what did she expect.

"Sesshomaru, I have several planners to my disposal. Please enlighten me what the purpose was for you to come and waste my time when you simply could have arranged a meeting with one of them." Inuyasha eyes grew wide; never had a female dare question Sesshomaru unless they wanted to die.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath flexing his hand in an attempt to keep his composure. "I expect the best, which you would be."

Kagome smirked revealing her sparkling white fangs, "Ah the great Sesshomaru Taisho needs me. I never thought this day would come, I always dreamed of it I suppose this is quite the surp…" Not a second later Sesshomaru was charging towards her, furious. She dare deceive him! He would punish her, his hand reached for her neck but it never made contact. Kagome spun around grabbing him by the neck and pushing him against the wall lifting him several feet in the air. "Do not dare touch me." Her voice was venom, seething out of her pristine mouth. She dropped him on the floor while turning to face Inuyasha. "I will organize a meeting this week with your father regarding the details." And with that she grabbed her coat and bag exiting her office leaving a stunned Sesshomaru and a smirking Inuyasha.

* * *

_She defeated me. A weak human female, defeated me. No, she's not longer weak, or human. She's a strong inu-demoness. _Sesshomaru glared out of the window of the limo. "It would be wise to remove that ridiculous smirk from you're face half-breed."

"Haha Sesshomaru, after what I just saw I don't think I'll ever stop smiling. That was brilliant! She's fucking sexy, that was by far the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life." Inuyasha gazed lustfully out the window when strong clawed hangs wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Do not speak about her like that you vulgar pathetic excuse for a being." Sesshomaru spat out his grip tightening considerably until Inuyasha fell unconscious. _Much better, silence. _He though peacefully, his mind wandering back to the exotic miko demoness.

* * *

"Ok I'll see you soon, yeah the same one we went to after school. Ok bye." Kagome hung up the phone and entered the café. _Has nothing changed since I moved?_ Making her way towards one of the booths in the corner against a window, she looked around. There were metal chairs placed by the wooden tables with small salt and pepper shakers, you could see the bustling kitchen through the large opening where they placed the orders at. Sango burst through the door panting._ Haha she always likes to make a dramatic entrance._

"Sorry I'm late Kagome! The pervert grabbed my ass right as I was leaving and I had to give him a good beating." The words came out in short quick breaths.

"Its no problem, so you guys are living together now? I always knew it would happen I'm happy for you." Her voice was empty like her heart.

"Yeah we are we've been living together for a year and a half now… Hey don't try and change the subject! Kagome… what happened to you after you left? How did you become a demon?" Sango's voice went from excited to sullen with a flick of a switch.

Kagome took a deep breath; she knew she couldn't avoid it forever. "I moved to New York with the money from my savings. I was excited, the big apple you know? It was rough, nothing like you would have expected. There would be days when I wouldn't eat, I slept in alleyways. Then one night after I had been living there for 2 months I got attacked. It was just a group of drunken horny guys, but I was so weak for malnutrition that I could barely fight back. That's when it happened; I just felt this surge of energy flow through me that killed all the men. They were the first people I ever murdered. I laid there for days, dying slowly; I was too weak to even move."

Sango gasped, her poor friend had gone through so much. "Oh Kagome…"

Kagome shook her head and continued, "Kaede found me then, she's a nurse that worked at a hospital close by. She explained to me I was a miko, I wasn't even sure I knew what that was… Other than the few things we learned in class at school. She sacrificed herself and turned me into a demon; it's a very painful dangerous process. She thought I had great potential. She said she lived a full life, and wanted to save one last life before her own end. She said she was glad it was mine. I gave her a proper burial of course and began working, I got paid well and it helped me strengthen both my demon and miko powers. That's when I opened Miko Corp. I worked hard, I wasted no time with friendship, and every relationship was strictly business oriented. I made a name for myself, and so I guess that's why I'm here today. I decided to expand my company into Japan; it was a great decision, very successful." There was silence after Kagome finished her story, she didn't pity herself. She was strong now, and she was successful overall, she was satisfied with her life. Looking over at Sango's face, her chocolate eyes were brimmed with tears. She knew her friend would have millions of questions for her, but she knew it would wait.

"Kagome I'm so sorry…" Sango whispered. She couldn't believe all this had happened to her friend, most would be traumatized but as she looked at her friend it would have seemed as nothing happened to her.

"Don't be, everything happened for a reason and I will not question that. Why don't you come over tonight? We can watch movies and order in like we used to." Kagome said trying to lighten the moment; she even forced a smile on her face to reassure her friend. "Oh and Sango, don't tell people about what I just told you. I don't need their pity."

Sango sniffed and wiped her eyes nodding, "Ok. Yeah that sounds great!" The two women exited the coffee shop after paying the bill and made their way over to Kagome's home.

* * *

Toga Taisho smirked while his youngest son told the story of his eldest defeat by a woman.

"You should have seen her! It was hilarious! I've never seen Sesshomaru so angry before," He was laughing hysterically when Sesshomaru walked in glaring at his brother before continuing towards his father.

"Sesshomaru I do hope your crude behavior towards Ms. Higurashi will not affect her decision to work with us." Toga stated smugly. Like the other Taisho's Toga had gleaming silver hair that framed his defined face accentuating his golden eyes, he could easily have been mistaken for a 20 year old.

"Father, I assure you my behavior was not crude in the least bit and would be pleased to work with us." He stressed her name to emphasize his distaste for the situation she put him in earlier. He was livid, how dare a female defy him!

Toga finding this extremely humorous continued a smirk dancing across his face, "Very well, make sure she is at the office tomorrow to discuss the details."

"Hn." This was going to be a _very_ long process.

* * *

Kagome was exhausted; she and Sango had spent the entire night laughing and telling stories of high school laughing at all the times Inuyasha made a fool of himself and Miroku got slapped for groping some poor freshman girl. She looked at her friend sleeping peacefully in the bed while slipping on a grey pencil skirt that ended a few inches above her knee but was still very conservative, a white sleeveless button down blouse, and a black jacket with matching black stilettos.

_You're an accessory to murder. My life's a revolver; my sex is a killer…_

"Hello?" Kagome answered quickly rushing out of the room grabbing her black bag hoping not to wake her slumbering friend.

"Kagome I have a job for you." The voice said anxiously on the other end.

"I thought I was on vacation!" _I can't even get a break for 2 weeks._ She thought exasperatedly.

"I know I know but I'm desperate! Three of my good men were already killed, I need you! I'll give you 200,000 for it."

"Fine. Send me the time, place, and person." She hit the end button viciously, this was getting ridiculous, he really needs to hire better hit men, she was tired.

* * *

Click. Click. Click. Click. The furious tapping of heels against the floor could be heard through the offices, an angry aura suffocating those she stormed past.

"Ms.! You can't go in there!" The secretary was petrified, Kagome stopped and turned slowly. Her glare turned the frightened secretary to stone.

"Tell Mr. Taisho that Kagome Higurashi has arrived." Her icy tone sent chills through the poor girl's body as she rushed to her phone to deliver the message and grab a sweater. Shortly afterwards a tall man with fantastic silver hair appeared in front of her, his presence brought awe upon everyone.

"Ms. Higurashi I apologize, please follow me." After a polite formal greeting he led her into his enormous office with a view that competed with hers. "I see you are as fierce as you are beautiful, these photos do you no justice." He said waving his hand over several of the tabloids gracing her appearance at the opening of her club.

"You're gentleman reputation precedes you , however your ability to hire competent employees is lacking." Her cool voice drifted smoothly through the room her eyes falling on Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and the shaking secretary standing behind them. A soft rumble filled the room, the origin being Toga. He was laughing. Sesshomaru was appalled, never before had his father smiled in front of a client and now he's laughing?! Preposterous, this woman was going to be the death of him. "Please , tell me why I was kidnapped and brought here. You know very well where my office is." Her petite hands crossed in her lap.

"Tell me, why did you allow them to take you?" His curiosity overwhelmed him.

"I wanted to look in the face of the person who dare think they could do such a thing to me." There it was again, the laugh.

"Yes well, Kagome I must say you have changed quite a bit! Inuyasha really let a good one go here!" He smiled luminously. "Now boys sit down we have much to discuss." His regal hands pointed to the two beige leather chairs placed on either side of Kagome.

"Actually sir we do not, I already have everything planned. The event will be held in the center of you harden in a large white tent with small white lights adorning the edges of it and the entrances. We will build a dark mahogany floor. There will be a pianist playing on a solid black piano on the far left of the stage. The stage will be 3 feet high with a long silk white ribbon wrapping loosely around it allowing the guests to see the contrast. The ribbon will adorn small bouquets of white roses, buttonbush, Japanese honeysuckle, and in the center one red rose. A small bouquet will be placed on each table in a fish bowl the flowers floating on top with Japanese fighting fish inside. Depending on the number of guests you intend to invite we will have round tables adorned with silver, black and white silk table cloths. Each table will have a maximum of eight people. There will be white plates for the women, black for the men. The silverware strictly silvers, nothing less. The chairs will be wooden with silk white cushioning. Now regarding the guest list, I can arrange for Kaugra Kazuna to create one for you or do you already have one?" Once finished her blue eyes darted to Toga's waiting expectantly.

Three pairs of gold eyes stared at her in shock. Had his son not informed her of this party only yesterday? Regaining his composure quickly he nodded his head. "Yes that's perfect, and no I am not in need of a guest list. I do hope you will be attending Kagome."

"Yes, well we'll see. Now if you will excuse me Mr. Taisho I must be going." Her delicate hand reached over to shake his as she pivoted and headed for the large wooden doors but a voice stopped her.

"Please call me Toga, and you do not have transportation to return. Please allow Sesshomaru to take you." He offered ignoring the invisible daggers shooting from his oldest sons eyes.

"That is not necessary, I will take the subway."

"What!?" All three men looked at her incredulously. "Please," Toga spoke up. "Allow Sesshomaru to take you, the subway is beneath a woman of your status."

"I will not let something as trivial as my status keep me from taking the subway." All of a sudden an idea burst into her head. "But if you insist, I will allow Sesshomaru to drive me back to my office." A smirk skipped across her face. "Now Sesshomaru, turn that frown upside down! I have much to accomplish today and you're being painfully slow."

She was mocking him. Oh how he would just love to wring that beautiful little neck of hers and make her beg for mercy. "Come." Irritation laced within his voice. She flipped her long hair behind her and flashed the remaining two Taisho's a dazzling smile before following him out.

"She has changed a lot my son…" Toga said softly one the two had left. Inuyasha knew that it was directed towards him, he knew he was the cause of this. He looked down sullenly, would she ever forgive him?

* * *

"Get in."

"You are not my superior. Treat me with respect." Kagome's eyes were ice, the brilliant blue froze Sesshomaru. He did not respond but simply held open the door of his BMW Active Hybrid 7. "Who would have thought Sesshomaru Taisho, soon to be owner of a successful oil company that destroys the planet to buy an environmentally friendly car? How ironic."

"Do not mock me." His patience was growing thin; he had never met such an infuriating woman before in his life.

"Hn." Was her simple response, she chose instead to roll down the window and light a cigarette taking a long drag.

She was impossible! She was certainly a match to his cold manner, and now she was smoking in his car. "Put that out, it's disgusting." He would never admit that he used to be a cigarette addict, but after he adopted his daughter he felt obliged to quit.

"You're disgusting, and yet you are still here. An irritation for an irritation I guess." She saw her office building come into view. "I appreciate the lift, always a pleasure. Call my secretary if you have any questions about the gala." Before he could reply she was gone. Exasperating woman.

* * *

"Inu BABBBYYYYYYY!" Kikyo screeched running into his office arms full of shopping bags. _Shit._ This month's credit card bill is going to be colossal. "Oh I just had such a wonderful time with the girls today! We went to that new restaurant coûteux, it was so wonderful! They have the best salad…" Slowly her voice began to disappear as he thought of what Kagome had said earlier _I will not let something as trivial as my status keep me from taking the subway_. She hasn't changed he thought smiling. Although she may be a little rough around the edges her heart was still in the same place. How he missed her. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha? INUYASHA!" Kikyo screamed.

"What?" His focus turned to her once more, why had he chosen Kikyo again? She moved over to him and ground her hips against his licking her lips seductively. Ah yes, she was great in bed.

"Baby," She said in her low seductive tone.

"Mmmm," Inuyasha groaned.

"Pay attention to me!" She shrieked in his ear effectively causing them to flatten on his head. "Now if you're a good boy I have a surprise for you." She held up the pink stripped Victoria's Secret bag and his eyes suddenly sparkled with excitement again. "See you at home sexy," she said winking at him and turning to leave. "Oh, and I'm moving onto the MasterCard, I've maxed out the Visa," her voice was quick as well as her feet as she left his office. _So that was the point of her visit._ And he slumped further in his chair, his erection still throbbing from Kikyo's ministrations.

* * *

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in such a good mood. He woke up that morning to the security guard ringing his doorbell relentlessly. _Little shit._ After dragging himself out of bed and to the front door he was presented with a large ARMANI package.

"Fuck off." He spat to the security guard who quickly scuttled away in fear. "Now what is this that was so important I be woken up from it…" he mumbled to himself. He tore the package open ferociously resembling a child on Christmas, and angry child on Christmas. The box revealed a brand new grey Armani suit from their new line.

_Sorry for ruining the other suit. Hope you like this one. Kagome. _He smiled brightly, of course he never expected her to buy him a new one, it was an accident. But this was definitely a pleasant surprise.

"Baby," A girl covered in only a large button up shirt with many of the buttons missing came and rubbed her hands across her fiancés bare chest, she looked down and saw the package. "Oh I didn't know Armani delivered. This one is marvelous, its from the new line," she said knowingly, it was clear she enjoyed indulging herself on material objects. "This will look so sexy on you, wonderful choice."

"They don't." Surprise wrapped his voice.

"Don't what babe?" His half naked lover was already making her way into the kitchen preparing coffee.

"Armani doesn't deliver…" He said softly a smile crawling onto his face.


	5. A guilty pleasure

Kagome had been to the Taisho manor several times the following week regarding the preparations of the gala. Everything was perfect, of course. When regarding her work Kagome was a perfectionist, the tent turned out beautifully. She was pleased to have successfully avoided all three of the Taisho men, but thoroughly enjoyed conversing with Izayoi. Izayoi was a gorgeous human woman who had married Toga after Sesshomaru's mother's death, she explained to Kagome she has ever fully been accepted by Sesshomaru for this reason. Her pin straight hair was a rich chocolate brown that ended just below her shoulders and her eyes were a stunning olive green shade. She had beauty and brains, her knowledge rivaled many university professors and for this reason Kagome admired her and respected her. "Kagome dear, will you be attending the gala tonight?" Izayoi said sweetly touching one of the delicate petals adorning the outstanding bouquets.

"I feel after all this hard work it would be a waste," Kagome's rich laugh echoed through the tent. "I suppose so," She started her perfectly sculpted eyebrows knitted in frustration. "There is one place I must be before the time. I will be a bit late."

"Oh dear don't you worry! Take your time; I'm sure Toga wouldn't mind. He's really eager to see you after designing this marvelous gala. It's going to be absolutely splendid!" If Izayoi was one thing, she was definitely an optimist. She absolutely adored formal events such as these; Kagome admired her ability to be so blatantly happy. It was almost addicting. Kagome's phone rang during Izayoi's conversation with her, she waited politely for her to finish before she answered her blackberry.

"Kagome Higurashi. Yes," the voice mumbled on the other while Kagome nodded every once in a while. Kagome made an effort to keep two phones to avoid confusion. Her blackberry was strictly business, that number was given out to the several services she uses regarding preparations such as catering, flowers, etc. and few important business clientele and employees. Her iphone however was used for social purposes, well as social as Kagome can get. "Change the appetizer to a light apple and walnut salad and its perfect. Ok. Yes we will be serving at 9:30 sharp; I don't want the same crap you pulled at the presidential dinner. Great, bye." Kagome looked at the time, 6:00; she had to be at Tassel's in two hours. Shit. "Izayoi I have to run, but I shall see you tonight." With that she swiftly exited to her car.

_What a unique girl…_Izayoi thought happily has she released the petal of the flower she was holding and went in search for her mate.

* * *

"Fuck Miroku these events are such bullshit. Let's skip," Inuyasha looked at his best friend of 16 years with much hope gleaming in his golden eyes. The puppy dog eyes, damnit he knew he wouldn't be able to resist that. So instead Miroku settled for closing his eyes and falling back on Inuyasha's couch.

"You know we can't. Your dad will kill us. This is extremely important to him."

"The old man won't notice there are gong to be 200 people there tonight, come on Miroku you always back me up."

Miroku wiped his hand over his face in frustration. He just doesn't get it does he. "Inuyasha, everyone important will be there. You need to make a name for yourself. You can't expect to just live off of Daddy's money and be the shitster of the business world. Your father will disown you; you need to present yourself as being serious and committed in his company. If he disowns you then Kikyo won't be able to go on her extravagant shopping sprees which mean you would be spending a LOT more time with her and no more sexy lingerie." Inuyasha's eyes opened widely, his mouth continued to open and close as if you say something but was quickly discarded. Suddenly his eyes lit up, reminded Miroku of a four year old on his birthday. Oh god.

"How about we go late!" It was a brilliant idea, go have a little fun, get a few drinks in your system, smoke a few joints, and then go suffer at the party. At least half your night would be fun.

"Inuyasha…" he began but was quickly cut off.

"There's a new strip club, Tassels." Getting straight to the point, the moment he said 'strip club' Miroku's eyes resembled Inuyasha's. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "We'll just go for an hour."

"Yes." Was Miroku's simple answer.

"Yes?"

"We. Are. Going. Inuyasha. To the bank!" His first words were daggers flown fiercely towards Inuyasha, there was no more questioning about it. They were going. Miroku made the Superman flying stance and sprinted out of the house into his silver Porsche.

* * *

"Of course I'm going Sango; I'm just not feeling very well. I'll come a bit later." Kagome lied through her teeth. She had become good at it, lying that is. It came with the job, along with several other necessities that she would rather not mention to people. She pulled on a pair of tight black leather leggings, she found it very erotic not wearing underwear, and it was a necessity for such tight clothing. She threw on a gold sequin spaghetti strap top that hung loosely on her and ended right below her hips. Pulling on her black Gucci stilettos that she wears specifically for occasions such as these, she added her smoking black eye make up making her exotic blue eyes beam. She whispered an incantation under her breath transforming her midnight tresses into light brown waves cascading down her back. She looked in the mirror confirming she looked hot and then grabbed the keys to her charcoal 2010 Suzuki V-Storm 650.

She sped through the streets dodging cars, if she wasn't as busy as it was Kagome would have considered racing as a profession. Or maybe a guilty pleasure on the weekends for some cash, although she had plenty she thoroughly enjoyed winning regardless what the competition was. The club was packed; it was a relatively new strip club called Tassels that was very highly recommended. It was particularly difficult to get into unless you had the money, or the connections. Kagome had both, however tonight was simply work. She walked up to the entrance when the bouncer stopped her.

"Sorry lady you can't go in there." His voice was gruff, and he was massive. Clearly the dim-whit chose a fitting profession.

"Indigo. I'm working tonight." Her smooth voice was arctic, so cold it set his body on fire. He shivered and looked at his clipboard before moving to let her through the door. _Idiot._ The music was good; SexyBack by Justin Timberlake was playing the sensual words seeping into the minds of the patrons their eyes glued to the stage where two girls were dancing erotically with each other. She made her way to the back, stated her stage name and was told to wait there for she would be next on.

* * *

Inuyasha made there way into the club their eyes glued to the scarcely dressed waitresses parading themselves in miniature black shorts and neon red tube tops. The entire club was decorated in different shades of red and black, very sexual, and very erotic. The two boys' sat themselves directly in front of the stage thankful they were able to call the club and book before hand. For a large price of course. They whipped out their first set of one hundred one dollar bills stuffing twenty in each of the girls' bras making sure to graze their erect nipples.

They were in heaven, pure adulterated heaven. And that's when she came on. Her grace was incomparable to the previous women; just her walk was the most erotic thing Inuyasha had ever seen. She had legs that went on for years clad in skin tight leather, damn it was getting hot in here. Her long light brown hair tumbled in loose waves to her mid-back. She was a goddess, her plump breasts and ass had him hard in seconds, and the dance hadn't even started yet. Inuyasha turned to share admiration with Miroku when he noticed his friend was very preoccupied with a busty blonde lap dancer. _Typical_. He scoffed and turned his face to the stage adorning his seductress.

The beat was slow and profound

_You let me violate you,_

_You let me desecrate you__  
__you let me penetrate you,_

_You let me complicate you_

She swayed her hips slowly meeting the beat of the music. She walked up to the pole and slowly wrapped her ankle securely around it, teasing it. She lifts herself up and wraps her other leather sheathed leg around it then slowly pushing each leg out in front of her in a split fashion. Gradually she rewraps her legs sensually around the pole her back arching backwards revealing her pert breasts to the audience on her left her long hair grazing the ground lightly before turning slowly to the ground.

_  
__Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell__  
__Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself_

Her legs for a vertical split as her hands travel slowly up her body massaging her breasts lightly as she moves to run her hands softly through her hair, she turns to look at her victim sitting in the VIP area and licks her plump ruby lips while winking at him.

_  
__I want to fuck you like an animal__  
__I want to feel you from the inside__  
__I want to fuck you like an animal_

She moves out of her split and lies on her back, her body thrusting up forming an arch each time the lyrics said 'fuck you', moans flowing freely from her mouth. She pulls into a full backbend then carries each leg over her flipping backwards sensually out of the backbend.

_  
__My whole existence is flawed__  
__you get me closer to god__  
__you can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings__  
__you can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything_

The fiery vixen returns to the pole, each step matching the beat, it was as her and the music were making love. She casually lifts herself up the pole allowing it to rest between her thighs. One leg made its way outward slowly then returned to the pole as if beckoning the surrounding men. Both legs came together around the side of the pole, her breasts perched on either side of the pole, and her back arched. She stuck her index finger sensually in her mouth, sucking on it lightly before allowing it to trail back through her mouth pushing her bottom lip down slightly and sexually.

_  
__Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell__  
__Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else__  
__I want to fuck you like an animal__  
__I want to feel you from the inside__  
__I want to fuck you like an animal__  
__My whole existence is flawed__  
__You get me closer to god_

She climbed higher on the pole, then erotically turned upside down and formed a spread eagle successfully stunning all that were watching her. Her hands were free, moving on their own, down her body, through the valley of her breasts, past the flat stomach and toward her pelvis before making its way up. She once again flipped backward, her heels landing firmly on the ground.

_  
__Through every forest, above the trees__  
__within my stomach, scraped off my knees__  
__I drink the honey inside your hive__  
__you are the reason I stay alive_

Every mans carnal dreams came alive, fueled with the fire of her burning body. Their eyes frozen to her fiery performance, she sauntered around the pole so she could face the entire club. Grabbing the pole roughly moving her hands up and down intimately her licked the pole salaciously as the final words finished her fangs pointing out slightly from her smug smile. _8:00._ And the lights went out.

When the power was once again reinstated screams could be heard throughout the club. Waitresses were calling the police, men, strippers, and lab dancers were rushing out in fear of being involved. Onigumo, Naraku Masaaki's brother had been murdered.

* * *

Kagome sprinted through the back door, due to her demonic speed she was only a blur in the throng of people. She hopped back on her bike and sped back to her house to quickly change, it was already 8:30 when she arrived at her house parking her bike in the special garage that was built underground for her. She stripped throwing her clothes in the laundry basket and jumped in the shower. Minutes later she was out rushing, murmuring the incantation that would return her midnight tresses. After fixing her smoky eye make up she pulled her hair up with a banana clip allowing her side-swipe bangs to frame her face and curled loosely the remaining pieces of hair that fell out of the clip. It was both casual and elegant. The dress chosen was a strapless white gown, thick ribbon of silk wrapping around her bust, the dress had a low back that ended just before her butt. It exposed her tanned unblemished back. The dress flowed lightly to the ground in two layers, to avoid the dress being translucent, from the silk ribbon. It accentuated her lovely womanly curves, her petit figure and her slightly tanned skin. She chose a pair of off white Prada heels and a beige beaded clutch to complete the outfit.

"Shit I'm so late!" The clock read, 9:10, they would be serving dinner in 20 minutes. She certainly could not be late. She ran down the stairs, the elevator was painfully slower than she was and hopped into the limo threatening death to the driver if he didn't speed.

* * *

The gala was great. He hated it. Oh how he had wished that he could have bothered Kagome at her failed attempt at organization and planning, but he was sadly mistaken. He should have known. The constant bubbly chit chat only aided in increasing his already foul mood.

"Sesshomaru, if you do not put an end to your insistent scowl I will remove it myself, and I can assure you it will not be pleasant." Toga had never before been so dark and threatening towards Sesshomaru. "These events are for you and your brother to interact with high society. Now go mingle."

"Yes, _father_." His imbecile brother had not even arrived yet, he knew the simple minded fool would escape. For the first time in Sesshomaru's life he wished he were Inuyasha. He forced himself to indulge in petty small talk regarding business ventures with a close family friend and his fiancé Kaugra. She had often tried to seduce Sesshomaru, and he would shamefully admit he fell victim to that seduction and took her to bed with him several times. It wasn't like he cared for her; she was simply something to pacify his animalistic needs. She was eyeing him now like a piece of meat. Disgusting. "I have indeed noticed the stock prices for the company go up; they may indeed pose a problem for us…" Sesshomaru stopped abruptly, for at that moment an angel walked in.

"Sesshomaru?" Bankostu asked wearily before glancing at what had caught the stoic demons eye, and his eyes widened.


	6. Dressed to seduce

Thanks again for all the reviews and reading my story, I'm glad you like it!

Kagome's ringtone is Revolver Remix by Madonna and David Guetta enjoy!

* * *

"Kagome dear I'm so glad you've made it! And just in the nick of time!" Izayoi beamed enthusiastically. She was wearing a stunning black silk gown with thick straps that crossed across her back. "Dinner will be served in 15 minutes, come Toga was anxious to see you all night." With that she grabbed Kagome's small hand in her and led them to cheerful Toga.

"Kagome don't you look marvelous!" Toga boomed, "This is absolutely spectacular, you did a wonderful job I'm extremely pleased!" Toga had chosen a classic look, a simply back Armani tux with a silk tie, he look fantastic, him and Izayoi were beautiful together. "Come come I must introduce you to some colleagues who have been asking about you." And once again Kagome was hurried off in another direction. _This is why I don't come to these ridiculous events_. She thought exasperatedly as she began conversing with an old couple who insisted she plan their son's wedding.

* * *

"What are you looking at," Kagura's shrill voice pierced Sesshomaru and Bakostu's ears effectively cause them to flinch.

"Nothing," Bankostu said coldly his eyes never leaving the charcoal haired beauty standing on the other side of the room.

"Do you know Ms. Higurashi Bankostu?" More curiosity seeped into his voice than Sesshomaru would have liked, but his placid face remained still covering his little mistake. Bankostu looked down at the suit he was wearing; it was the one Kagome had given him. Kaugra had been right, it looked great on him, his exotic green eyes burst from the color contrast easily hypnotizing any woman. She had exquisite taste.

"Indeed, I have met her once." Bankostu did nothing to hide his lust for this female, his eyes glazed over in admiration for her. Sesshomaru was suddenly extremely angry, he wasn't sure why but his heart clenched and his fists tightened. _Why am I acting this way? She is nothing but an infuriating female._ Just as Bankostu was about to comment on Sesshomaru's quick change in attitude Inuyasha burst through the tent his equally simple minded friend following closely behind. Thank god for his idiot half-brother.

"Inuyasha, you are late." His voice blunt and cold.

"No shit Sherlock I got that, where's dad?" Sesshomaru glared at him before pointing a majestic finger in the direction of his father, Kagome, and Izayoi. Quickly Inuyasha stormed over praying his father was not too angry. Before he even reached his father Kagome's icy melodic voice rang out.

"So you have decided to join us Inuyasha." Her back was turned to him, but she had sensed him a long time ago his scent of arousal and anxiety was hard to miss. She had seen him and Miroku at the club and decided to torment them both a bit, "You smell of sex." Her delicate nose crinkled in disgust. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as well as Taisho's; he had worked hard to cover his scent. Even his father hadn't noticed it.

"What's it to ya!?" Inuyasha shouted, he was still enchanted by the erotic dancer at Tassels, she stole his heart.

"You are a disgrace to this family." Sesshomaru had followed Inuyasha to his father, he also did not smell the putrid scent but once it was recognized he smelt it lingering lightly and was immediately disgusted.

"Sesshomaru you are not far from him, do not judge others unless you want to be judged yourself." Her frosty words set fire to his skin. "Now if you excuse me I will be finding my table." And with that she was gone her presence mesmerizing those she walked by, her face expressionless. Sesshomaru stood there stunned, amazed how she could insult him so easily and freely. Then it sunk in and he was furious his aura stabbing those near causing them to cringe. Toga simply gave Inuyasha a look saying 'we'll talk about this later", each Taisho departed to find there respected table.

* * *

Kagome sat at one of the round tables adorning silver silk and her name; she pulled her Blackberry out of her beaded clutch sending a message to her boss. _It's done, _then swiftly moving to check her email so no one could see the ominous text message she had sent.

"Do you ever stop working," a smooth masculine voice whispered in her ear. Inwardly she shuddered and the sexiness of his creamy voice, but she showed no emotions outside and settled on simply turning around. Her azure eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked at Bankostu. Kagome allowed a small smile to grace her face; it was truly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Shrugging her petite shoulders she said, "There is no need to." Her eyes glazed over him when she noticed he was wearing the suit she purchased for him. "I see I made a fitting choice." Bankostu was caught off guard his pants were slowly beginning to tighten. _Damn._ Realizing he had a more aroused reaction she added, "The suit looks fantastic."

_Oh right, the suit_. He smiled looking down, "You have impeccable tastes," he allowed his eyes to wander her body, each curve, her defined bone structure. Suddenly curiosity overwhelmed him, "How did you do it?" he asked incredulously.

"Pardon?"

"How did you get Armani to deliver to my house? I've been trying to bribe them to deliver for years but they insist it's against their policy. How did you know what my address is?!" He was interested as hell.

She smirked smugly and leaned into him, her lips brushed against his ear as she whispered, "It's a secret." She pivoted and sat gracefully in her appointed seat as the chef announced they would be serving dinner.

His body was in flames, he hadn't moved until Kaugra came and grabbed his hand forcefully pushing him down in his chair. Sesshomaru had snubbed her again, but no worries she would get in him in bed again. She was determined to make him beg for her, she had purposely sat them at their table along with her 17 year old sister Kanna who would mysteriously disappear with another boy from another table. Kaugra waved her hand frantically in an attempt to obtain Sesshomaru's attention. "Woo-hoo! Sesshomaru, you're over here!" Must to his demise he noticed he was indeed sitting there, but the god had decided to take pity on him. Because placed to his right was none other than Kagome. "Kagome," he said coolly.

She didn't even turn to look at him, her cold eyes frozen on Kaugra caressing Bankostu lovingly. _That bitch._ She was definitely dressed to seduce, her short red dress came to mid thigh and was revealing almost all of her breasts. Kagome had seen children I here wearing more clothes than her. "Sesshomaru."

"Let me introduce you to a fellow colleague of mine Bankostu and his fiancé Kaugra," this would teach Bankostu not to go near what is his.

"I have already met Bankostu, but I have yet to meet his fiancé. It's a pleasure," Kagura's red eyes glazed over Kagome in jealousy; she nodded her head and continued the 'petting' of her soon to be husband. Her face portrayed obvious disgust. Bankostu tried unsuccessfully to pry himself from his loose lover but failed miserably until the food was served and she demanded she feed him. Sesshomaru noticed the slight connection between Kagome and Bankostu and deeply envied it.

"You look lovely today Kagome, I hope you are enjoying yourself." He tried casually starting conversation. She looked at him with emotionless blue eyes.

"Your flattery does not faze me Sesshomaru, as for enjoying myself I come simply to these events as to not seem rude." He was taken aback, was he that predictable? He brushed off her first comment and continued onto the next.

"Surely you must enjoy yourself some; otherwise I can not imagine you would attend such a frivolous event." What a peculiar woman.

Kagome had felt Kaugra try and rub her feet against her thigh thinking she was Sesshomaru. "Kaugra it would be greatly appreciated if you refrained from touching me with your feet." She bit out. This girl was obviously trying to make Sesshomaru jealous by sexually abusing her fiancé in public. She however would not stand for this; Kagome had had enough of her futile efforts to make Sesshomaru jealous. She detested being in the middle of such petty arguments. "Sesshomaru would you accompany me for a dance?" Her voice smooth as silk caressed his ears gently. He was obviously surprised, she had spent the night insulting him and now she asked him to dance. It was evident Bankostu was just as perplexed as he was. Taking her small in his much larger one he led her to the dance floor.

"Of course." No one else was dancing, desert was being served. Their eyes however were captivated by the beautiful couple dancing gracefully and fluently. They were the ocean, flowing freely with the music. "Why did you ask me to dance?" Sesshomaru asked curiously one hand wresting in her hand and the other on her lithe waist.

"I grow tired of Kaugra attempting to seduce me while believing it was you." She was extremely frustrated, but it was indeed rude to only attend such a prestigious event for only a mere hour or so. It was very selfish of her and Kagome would not allow her to sink so low as to not appreciate being there.

"So you have yet to fall victim to my hypnotic charm?" Sesshomaru was a smug bastard, a ridiculously attractive one, but a bastard none the less. Kagome stared at him, her face impassive her voice a frosty melody flowy beautifully from her mouth as Sesshomaru twirled her gracefully before returning him to his arms. Kagome would not admit she liked the feel of his muscular toned body against hers, or the sliver of silk hair that would brush against her hand against when he moved it to twirl her. No she would never admit such petty feelings.

"Sesshomaru you have no charm, you succeed only in seducing pathetically weak women. I however, am no longer in that category and find you unbearable bitter, cold, and arrogant like you imbecile brother." The song was over and Kagome retreated from him grabbing a pack of cigarettes before exiting the tent briefly. Sesshomaru returned to his seat to once again be sexually attacked by Kaugra, his mind trying to hold on tightly to the warm feeling of her body against his as they danced.

* * *

Fuck he was too young to be attending these boring parties, this was more of Sesshomaru's forte, yet he was still dragged along to suffer until the dreadful night came to an end. He fished into his pockets for a pack of cigarettes, yes they were still there. Stealthily, or as stealthily as Inuyasha could be, he snuck out back into the sparkling garden adorning little white lights as if the stars had fallen upon the glistening flowers. _Shit no lighter, I knew it was too good to be true. _Suddenly he saw a woman in the distance lighting a cigarette of her own, "Hey miss! Can I borrow your lighter I can't find mine…" He went silent for as he approached the female he noticed it was Kagome, looking breathtaking in a form-fitting white gown. She lit her lighter in front of his cigarette while he inhaled to ignite it. "I never saw you as a smoker." Inuyasha said quietly he was ashamed to be in her presence.

"I'm a lot of things now," she took a long drag. "I've changed tremendously." She blew the air out and turned to face the moon, she noticed it would be a full moon tomorrow night and remembered Inuyasha's little problem. "It will be a full moon tomorrow night." Her voice was silk stroking his ear softly.

"You remembered," He was surprised, he wasn't sure why, him and Kagome had dated all of high school; until he broke up with her on the last day of school that is. "Kagome I'm sorry…" Abruptly he was cut off.

"Inuyasha do not apologize, I had forgiven you a long time ago. It was hard, but you and your brother made me the person I am today. If anything I should thank you, but I will not, for you did break my heart and that will not easily be forgotten." Her voice was a velvet void, which encased him in a sexual darkness. His hand reached out to touch her shoulder, had it always been so soft? "How is Kikyo?" She knew she was twisting the knife, she didn't show it, but her heart throbbed slightly at the memory.

"Uh, she's good. She's gotten a bit of a sweet tooth for my credit cards." He had moved to stand next to her a frown plastered on his face as he took a long drag. Luminescent white dog ears flickered on top of his shaggy silver hair. She had loved rubbing those ears at one time, and she longed to touch them now but refrained. Her hands clenching and her heart freezing simply thinking the thought.

"You seem unhappy, is she not you fiancé?" She looked back at the tent, her vision had turned out perfectly she was very pleased with herself; it reminded her of being in the sky surrounded by the stars.

"I am happy, I guess… She keeps postponing the wedding. It's driving me and my mother insane, but if it makes her happy what can I do." His voice was distant; he wandered what his life would be like if he left Kikyo and married the seductress at Tassels, damn she was beautiful. He looked over at Kagome she took the last long drag out of her cigarette savoring the flavor and relaxing wave that flowed over her.

"Well Inuyasha I wish you all the best," she looked up at him her blue eyes sparkling in the night, wait, those eyes looked oddly familiar they gave him a comforting feeling. Then she was gone, making her way back into the tent.

* * *

Kaugra ruined everything; he planned on courting Kagome and praying to god that she never found out about Kaugra. The whole thing was just a business deal between his fathers company and her fathers company. God, he just met the woman of his dreams and it gets ruined by the tramp in the red dress sitting next to him. She was so drunk. Then Sesshomaru did nothing to hide the fact that they were engaged, he even had the nerve to dance with her! It's not like she was his, yet. He noticed as Kagome returned from her cigarette break and bolted for her, little did he know Sesshomaru was making his way towards her also.

"Kagome, hey, are you enjoying yourself tonight?" He was a little out of breath from sprinting to reach her before Sesshomaru did. His tall muscular form bent over slightly causing his shaggy black hair to fall over his eyes.

"Hn." The stoic indifferent demon turned her impassive face away from him and continued to her table in hope to grab her clutch and make a quick swift exit. Sadly luck was not on her side. Bankostu followed her grabbing her hand gently turning her to face him once more.

"Will you dance with me?" Glittering green eyes pleaded trying to search through her bright ocean blue eyes.

She replied callously, "I do not think your fiancé Kaugra would much appreciate you dancing with another woman." She turned and almost made it to the table adorning Sesshomaru and a very drunken Kaugra.

"Kagome please!" He requested desperately. Sesshomaru who had noticed the two conversing realized Kagome was attempting to make her way back to the table, so he also returned unfortunately having to suffer a few moments with Kaugra.

"Bankostu, I suggest you leave her alone it seems she is not interested." Sesshomaru stated coolly, his eyes waiting apprehensively at what was to happen next.

"Stay out of this Sesshomaru, no one asked you." He had never snapped at Sesshomaru before. Kagome lifted a sculpted eyebrow as she watched the two bicker. How useless, she finally made her way to her bag and was about to leave when Kaugra screeched.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? That bitch stole my phone!" She sprinted over to Kagome with her demonic speed, her hand reached up to punch Kagome in the head. She really wasn't thinking straight, a blood red strap had fallen down her arm revealing her lace black bra, and her exotic makeup with aggressively smudged around her eyes with hair falling in her face. Kagome turned grabbing Kagura's wrist in her hand with remarkable speed and grace.

"It would not be wise of you to touch me. Retrieve your phone from your handbag sitting on the table." Her voice blew frost over Kaugra, Bankostu had come as Kaugra was trying to hit Kagome, she was an embarrassment. Kagome dropped the wrist as if it were a piece of rotten meat and exited promptly after Bankostu lead Kaugra to her bag and their table.

* * *

Kagome jumped into the limo reminiscing the events of the night, she wasn't sure there was a specific word to describe it. _Unsuccessful. Frustrating. Interesting. Yes interesting._ The driver stopped in front of a small petrol station allowing Kagome to go inside and purchase a few more packs of cigarettes. While she was paying she allowed her eyes to wander when she heard screams outside, her eyes searched through the darkness when she saw the origin of the scream. A little boy had fallen in the road and was frozen in place, a large truck barreling in his direction. Kagome dashed out of the store into the road her arms reaching out to grab the child.


	7. Another dream

Thanks for the reviews again, more would always be appreciated but no worries!! I'm going to try and write a chapter a day, but if I miss any time then I'll make it up as soon as I can. Sorry for the shortened chapter and it isn't as exciting as the others, the next one will be longer and filled with lots of drama! Enjoyyy. xx

* * *

Kagome has never been so terrified since she became demon; she kept emotions at bay feeling they were just useless additions to your life proving only to distract you from your real goal. However as she raced outside at the speed of light she was terrified, petrified for this small child standing frozen in the street. Her arms scooped him up just as the truck would have made contact; instead however it made contact with her back sending her flying into a tree, the small boy cradled against her chest. _Shit_. She thought, as she slowly put the child down next to her. The truck had stopped, however when the man saw the female lying stiffly against a tree he clambered back into his truck in fear that he might of killed her and the child. Kagome did not accept death; it was simply an excuse for the weak. "Child stay," her voice was ragged from the impact and injuries. She shuffled around in her bag searching for her phone; once she reached it she dialed the last number she had made a call to. Izayoi. With much effort she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello Kagome! What can I do for you? It's awfully late." Izayoi's chirpy voice sang from the other end of the receiver.

"Help…" Kagome wheezed and she dropped the phone. The child was sitting besides her weeping silently, she pulled him towards her and began stroke his hair and drawing small patterns on his back. This seemed an effective relaxation technique, "Child, what is your name?" Speaking was becoming increasingly more difficult.

"Shippo," the small red-headed boy yawned out before cuddling into Kagome's chest and falling into a deep slumber. Kagome motioned for the limo driver to retrieve the child and bring it to her home; there the security guard would place him safely in her home. The frightened driver quickly and obediently did as he was told and scurried off to her home the small child resting peacefully in the vehicle. _Fuck this is painful_. Kagome continued to fall in and out of conciseness when Izayoi and Toga arrived. They hurried over to her gaping at what they saw, Izayoi instantly burst into tears.

"Kagome what happened to you," Toga whispered calmly.

Kagome used the last bit of her energy to reply, she felt her lungs were going to bust. She was almost certain one had collapsed. "Car accident. No hospitals, shi…" she wheezed out before she fell unconscious. Toga carried the cold inu-demon into their car and sped off towards their mansion.

* * *

"Oh god yes..." Kikyo panted as he pounded roughly into her, god how she loved this, it was pure bliss. "Faster," a loud moan escaped her lipstick smeared mouth. She gave up trying to keep up with the half- demon a long time ago; he was too fast for her. She simply lied under him, legs spread open. Naraku grunted as he thrust more quickly in and out of her, she wasn't particularly tight, but she was good enough. He felt her walls clench as she reached her peak and him shortly afterwards shooting his seed deep inside her. He collapsed next to her, 3 rounds of hot sex can do that to you. "Fuck Naraku that was great." Her voice was thick with lust and appreciation.

"Leave him." Magenta eyes locked with hard brown orbs. He was begging on the inside, he loved her, he had the money to support her and her materialistic needs, and he refused to believe that she loved that mutt-face Inuyasha.

"I can't, I already told you that." Another lie escaped her mouth, the reality was she could leave him whenever she wanted to; Inuyasha was just another disposable bank account to her. But by fucking Naraku and dating him behind Inuyasha's back she gets twice as much money, money from Naraku, and money from Inuyasha. It worked out perfectly for her.

"Sue him for domestic abuse! I can save you from that wretched excuse for a man." He bitterly spat out, this was an argument they had often. Kikyo had convinced him Inuyasha forced her to stay with him by threatening to kill her and her family and beating her. She knew Inuyasha would never lay a finger on her, but Naraku didn't know that and she let him believe what he wanted to. God how he wanted her all to himself.

"Baby listen," she cooed, "I'm going to marry him, and then divorce him after he 'cheats' on me. We'll take all his money and live an even richer life!" You could practically see the dollar signs in Kikyo's eyes, she was hesitant to marry Inuyasha, she knew he would never cheat on her so she had been planning and scheming, postponing the marriage in an attempt to find something to frame him with. Naraku's hand clenched his nails piercing into his palms drawing blood. He really disliked the idea of Kikyo marrying him. She rubbed her hand against his toned chest, he had an amazing body, she loved that rugged bad boy image.

"What if something goes wrong?" He was very doubtful of this plan Kikyo devised, but if anyone could pull it off it would be her. She was extremely manipulative, how else would she have been able to capture the heart of Naraku Masaaki?

* * *

_Fuck_. He woke up panting, covered in sweat. Another dream, he had been having them ever since the night of the gala. She was his temptress destined to destroy him.

_Her naked form was lying in front of him, for him and only him to admire. His eyes traveled from her brilliant blue eyes shining wildly with arousal, down the valley of her breast, her long black locks were sprawled around her. The vision of an angel. His hands grabbed her small hips placing his head in between her shaven womanhood, she smelled delicious. His tongue darted out to taste the juices that had escaped, it was his drug. He quickly lapped them up desiring to taste more, sliding his tongue into her swirling it around, exploring her. A loud moan of approval escaped Kagome's whimpering mouth, her hips bucked against his mouth begging him to go faster. His member was rock solid, never before had female created such a need in him. He placed himself at her entrance slowly entering her, her tight walls clenched against his aching member. She whimpered, "Faster please," He tortured her slowly pumping in and out of her, "Sesshomaru…" she moaned and he was sent over the edge, He thrust viscously in and out of her, her body moving to meet his. Their bodies were laced in a thin layer of sweat glistening with each movement. He pumped in and out, he felt her meet her climax and was about to meet his._

And then he woke up. It seems as if the gods truly enjoyed tormenting him. He crawled out of his black silk sheets and painfully walked to his bathroom. He doubted even a cold shower would heal his aching member. Each dream continued to become more provocative, he didn't know how much more of this he could stand. Climbing into his icy shower he began pondering on how to approach the situation. It was obvious both his beast and body lusted over her, but how would he sedate this lust. Should he find another play thing? That would definitely satisfy some of his sexual needs, however it would not be the same, and he would still long her. He finally came to the conclusion that no other female was worthy for him other than her and he would win her love, no matter what it takes. Satisfied with his conclusion, and his little problem taken care of, he climbed out of the shower preparing for the day.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next day lying in a lavish unknown room adorning a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt. She stood up suddenly regretting the action as she doubled over in pain. _Fuck, I forgot about the accident. Who changed me? SHIPPO! I need to get back to him._ She straightened herself up, dragging herself through the door while grabbing her handbag that held her money and phones. Luck however was not on her side, her iphone was out of battery and she refused to use her blackberry for non-business related ventures, it could cause a load of trouble. As she trudged down the hall she passed a mirror. Wow she looked like shit.

There were massive purple bags under her eyes signifying lack of sleep; her body had spent the entire night trying to heal itself. Her long charcoal tresses were disheveled looking as if she had spent the entire night having wild sex. The black eyeliner she had worn the night before was slightly smudged under her icy eyes and her body adorned cuts and bruises everywhere. God damn, it would take 2 days to completely heal.

"Kagome," a smooth cool voice replied from behind. She turned around to meet a pair of very curious golden orbs.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" her voice was a mere whisper, a raspy effort. His eyes wandered her body then suddenly glazed with a passionate fury neither knew he was capable of.

"What happened." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. His voice stone, anger pulsating throughout him.

"I got in a car accident, please leave me. I must return to my home." Speaking with Sesshomaru was taking immense effort, how she hated being weak. She was one of the strongest demons known to man, people feared her. This state she was in was worse than hell for her. Suddenly she was in the air, cradled by a pair of two strong arms being led down the stairs.

"I will return you." Was his cool reply, maybe his luck was turning? She felt so light in his arms, like a child so frail. Her head fell against his chest, her body felt like it weighed a ton, she couldn't pull her self to lift her head it was just too painful. So she settled on glaring him. He placed him in his hybrid car fastening her.

"I don't need your help," she wheezed, trying to unfasten the seatbelt. She could really be too stubborn at times. Sesshomaru dialed Sango's number asking for Kagome's address and began driving to her apartment. He looked over at his fallen angel and noticed she had fallen asleep. She flinched in her sleep when she heard a deep feral growl, Sesshomaru was looking at all the bruises on his body, he knew they wouldn't last long but that someone even dared touched what was his was absolutely preposterous.

_**Kill.**_

_Excuse me?_

_**Kill the one who did this to mate.**_

_No she is not my mate! She is an infuriating frustration, she proves to be only a distraction to my work._

_**She is smart, witty, and fearless. She is perfect.**_

_Hn._

His beast responded very strongly to this female, this was very strange. There had been a few hopefuls over the years, his beast had shown a slight interest in them, but his beast was now pulsating with desire. He was doomed.

* * *

Kagome woke up feeling extremely groggy and weak, she felt as if she had just broken a high fever but had yet to recover from all the other symptoms of an illness. Her tanned hand reached over to turn her alarm clock 5:00 p.m. wow it was late.

"Shippo?" Her voice had returned its silky waves reached out to the petrified child in the closet. He sprinted at full speed to her and jumped on her bed. She patted his head and began drawing circles on his back, her mother had always done that to her before she died, it always made her calm down. "Tell me child, where are your parents." His green orbs flicked up to meet hers.

"I have never had parents, I lived in an orphanage for the first 4 years of my life and then I ran away. I didn't like it there very much, it wasn't nice." He fiddled with his small hands wondering what was going to happen now that this lady knew his secret.

Kagome's heart leapt out for this child. She hadn't felt such warmth in her since before Inuyasha broke up with her. It had been years. "Shippo, my name is Kagome Higurashi. How would you like to stay here and live with me?" Her icy eyes defrosted and illustrated warmth; it was a rare sight for her. Shippo immediately embraced his new mother, his face was beaming. This was so great; this is what he wanted his entire life. "Come let me get dressed and we will go buy you some clothes." She led him to the shower and undressed him, then in the flash of light undressed herself and stepped in with him. Speedily she washed both their hair and cleaned him before emerging from the steamy shower. "Now, what shall we give you to wear now?" Kagome pondered, her eyes glowed slightly and Shippo's clothes were cleaned. He was amazed! His mother was a miko-demoness, a very rare sight indeed.

"Wow mama is so cool!" Kagome doubted that smile would ever fade, and returned his with one of her own. She tied her long hair into a messy ponytail on top of her hair slipping on a flowy spaghetti strap top, skinny jeans, and a pair of black ballet flats. She grabbed her car keys and hand bag making a mental note to buy a more child appropriate car later. They exited her building Shippo running full speed towards the exit shoving the doors to get through running solid into a now furious black haired woman. Shit, Kaugra.


	8. Smile

Sorry for not updating recently I was camping in the desert then I had to work! Much more to come soon! Enjoy xx

* * *

A loud screech echoed through the surrounding area, birds fleeted from their perches into the cloudy skies. "Watch where your going! All you children are just a waste to society!" Kaugra quickly lifted herself from the ground glaring at the fire engine red haired little boy crying on the ground.

"Kaugra." Kagome's voice chilled her to the bone, her expressionless visage rivaled Sesshomaru's. "Refrain from speaking such crude words to my child. It is not appreciated and accentuates your basic primitive instincts." A lean tanned hand reached down and lifted the small boy to his feet. Kagome shuffled through her bag for a tissue and handed it to the kistune, while Kaugra stood their opened mouthed. "Now if you excuse me, my 5 year old son and I must be going. We do not enjoy associating ourselves with people that have less intelligence than a child." And with that Kagome entered her black car placing her adopted child safely in the passenger seat.

She was appalled. How dare someone speak to her like that? This was becoming a tradition that she would rather not uphold. She quickly whipped out her blackberry, "Hey daddy, I'm not so good I have a little problem. There is this new girl Kagome Higurashi who is trying to steal Bank from me! And I heard her talking to someone on the phone saying she was going to try and take over your company, she's trying to destroy our family. She's such a slut! She even has a child she's kept hidden from us for 5 years!" When the conversation was over Kaugra hung up the phone, an obviously smug smile sketched onto her face.

* * *

Shippo sprinted into the shopping small as quickly as his little legs could, his eyes glued onto each of the different displays in the windows. Kagome quickly grabbed his hand in hers before he could escape again. "Shippo, where would you like to go?" Her heart clenched as shimmering green eyes searched into her azure ones. She almost smiled, almost, but realized the horror of such an event and quickly pushed the idea to the back of her head to burn. His eyes glazed over each of the stores, his mouth continued to open and close, there were so many different stores! Kagome noticed his inner conflict and began to lead him to Gap for children. She warily let go of his hand straightening a crinkle in her jeans.

"Momma can we go to the toy store next!?" Shippo's innocent voice tingled in her ears; the only visible part of him was his bobbing red head. This child was going to be the death of her she just knew it.

"Of course Shippo, one thing at a time," she paused in thought. "We must also get you some formal clothing." She would certainly never leave the child home alone; he would attend any party that was deemed appropriate regardless of whether children were allowed. A disgusted foreign feeling erupted from her stomach as she saw the child pout; she was smiling, what is this blasphemy? Slowly the feeling of subsided and was filled with warmth, she had forgotten smiling was a happy act. Shippo beamed once he saw his adopted mother smile, flaunting her pearly white perfect teeth and fangs. He quickly scampered over to her, arms full of clothes that he had estimated were the correct size. They really only consisted of 10 pairs of jeans, and t-shirts in every color of the rainbow. "Is there nothing else you want?"

"Nope!" would this child ever stop smiling? It was becoming contagious. Her face returned stoic as she purchased the clothes and exited the store, child in one hand, bags in the other. Unfortunately the toy store was before the designer branch of the mall and before she knew it Shippo was bounding through the different row looking at each toy. "Mama may I get this one? What about this one?" his hands touched every toy hoping to get every inch of its magnificence, I mean, it's as crucial as life and death to pick the perfect toy. Kagome placed the bags in a hideous pumpkin orange cart and wheeled it to the end of a row where there was a set of couches and chairs.

"Choose what you want, I will be here waiting." Shippo's shining green eyes became saucers and he quickly scurried off to the first row of action figures.

* * *

She was here, he could smell it. Why would she be in a toy store though? Perhaps a gift for a niece or nephew? She didn't have any that he knew of, although, a large chunk of her history was missing. He of course had a background check and private investigators explore this exotic demoness, but neither could find any. One of his investigators even turned up dead, it was excruciatingly peculiar.

"Sesshy-chan can I please get this?" Sesshomaru looked over at the raven haired child holding up a brunette Barbie with a vibrant pink dress. This should not be children's' role models. His silver head gave a silent nod as the small girl added the toy to the every growing pile of entertainment in the cart. He turned his curious golden orbs away from the excited adolescent and scanned the eyes in search for the mysterious female.

"That's my daddy, Sesshy-chan! He also took me shopping today! He thinks all girls should have a closet FULL of dresses. He actually doesn't think that, Auntie Izayoi does, Sesshy-chan just agrees. I love dresses, and Barbie's, and dressing Barbie's in dresses!" Rin's frantic voice could be heard from the neighboring row.

"My momma just lets me have whatever I want! She's such a nice momma I love her so much!" Shippo's voice dripped with appreciation.

Sesshomaru pushed the cart to the other row adorning the children; it was embarrassing for a man of his status and power to be partaking in such demeaning activities. "Rin, do not address me as anything other that father or Sesshomaru to others." Shippo stared at the magnificent inu-demon in awe. "Child where is your mother?" Sesshomaru's voice was a cool breeze floating through the store. Shippo excitedly grabbed Rin's hand and dash to introduce her to his amazing mother.

"Momma! Momma! Momma!" His voice was frantic until he reached the midnight haired demoness.

"Yes Shippo?" A chilling melody rolled over the two male demons and little girl as the words rolled out of Kagome's mouth. A delicate black eyebrow lifted in interest as she saw two small children bounding towards her and one silver haired demon angrily following behind. "Hello Sesshomaru." Her voice froze him, it was so enchanting.

"Kagome, may I ask what you are doing here?" His voice was drenched in curiosity, his golden eyes twinkled with fascination.

"Momma!" The ginger haired Kistune launched himself into her arms. "This is my friend Rin and that's her daddy Sesshy-chan! They're shopping too! Can they come to lunch with us plleeaassee!!" Those damn eyes, sparkling with want and naiveté.

"You must ask… Sesshy-chan." Oh how she was going to enjoy this nickname for him, she had already noticed his eyes blaze with a fire so hot it could burn the devil.

"Daddy please! I promise I'll stop dressing up Jaken, I'll be a good girl forever and ever!" He felt his resolve weakening, he had mixed feelings about spending a lunch with this girl but those pouting hazel eyes were absolutely irresistible, he would have to say yes.

"Fine." Both children jumped up and down in excitement of both their new toys and the extravagant lunch they were about to partake in.

* * *

How he hated establishments such as these, they were a repulsive addition to the society only to increase obesity and heart problems.

"Sesshy-chan never lets me go to Wacdonald's Thanks Kagome-chan!" the brunette child munched away happily at her kiddies burger occasionally stopping to converse with the excited little boy sitting next to her.

"Ah well I am sure Sessy-chan will love to bring you more often now that he knows how much you love it here." She was mocking him, that much was obvious, he will get his revenge this was simply not acceptable.

"I will not do such a horrendous thing." His voice was stitched with irritation which only grew when Rin through a greasy French fry into his hair leaving a shiny streak, how repulsive. Shippo loving the idea of a food fight also threw a fry at him, which of course resulted in Rin pelting one at Shippo and so the food fight commenced. He turned to Kagome to glare, she was obviously the cause of this by suggesting such a low class restaurant to dine in, but he stopped. What his golden eyes fell upon was the most beautiful sight he has ever seen, Kagome was smiling, her pearly teeth shown brighter than the sun and her eyes shimmered with a happiness that he had never seen before. "You are smiling." He stated simply in shock, he immediately regretted saying anything because the moment he did it vanished, it was a mirage blown away by the wind of his voice.

"Hn." _You're an accessory to murder. My life's a revolver; my sex is a killer… _"Hello?" Kagome's cool voice flowed like ice water in hell. "Are you sure? Ok I'm on my way." She sighed heavily and murmured 'fuck' under her breath. She quickly relayed all her choices through her head and landed on the most suitable one. "Sesshomaru I need your help." The demand pierced his skin, it was brilliant this was his chance to get the upper hand. "You need to take Shippo for a while." She spoke as she gathered up her bag and cell phone while placing money on the table.

"Why?"

"I can not explain to you, its business." She straightened out her flowy shirt and began to walk towards the children who had demanded they sit at a separate table but was quickly stopped by the firm grasp of Sesshomaru's strong hand.

"Tell me or I shall not care for the kit." His voice was sharp and demanding, but also filled with curiosity bubbling over the edge.

Kagome sighed heavily, Sesshomaru would be the ideal person to trust, no one would search for Shippo there. "Kaugra has set a hit on me and I must take care of it."


	9. Indigo

Thanks so much for the reviews!!! Xxx

* * *

He hadn't heard from her in a week, it was the only thing that had shocked him since his mothers death. The words kept replaying like a broken cassette, no matter how much he kicked it into the back of his head they would emerge again, haunting him.

_Kaugra has set a hit on me and I must take care of it._

_Kaugra has set a hit on me and I must take care of it._

_Kaugra has set a hit on me and I must take care of it._

_Kaugra has set a hit on me and I must take care of it. _

Why on earth would Kaugra set a hit on her? How was she going to take care of it? She was obviously strong, there was no doubt about it. It was one of the things that attracted him to her, other than her obvious physical attributes. This was infuriating, the beautiful stoic silver haired demon detested being confused. It was times like this he regretted that he quit smoking, a simple cigarette would relieve his stress. Each drag was a hulp of fresh air after being strangled.

"Sesshy-chan! SESSSYYYY!!!!!!!!!!"

Rin was sprinting towards him, her brown hair as disheveled as her dirty pink dress. "Does Kagome-chan come back today?! Where is she?" The questions continued to roll of her tongue, the ginger haired kistune stood beside her, his emerald eyes gleaming with confusion and curiosity. He honestly had no idea where Kagome was, he had tried her cell several times but it was always shut off and he soon came to realize she had left it at home. He had hoped bringing the children to a nearby park would allow them to release their worrisome thoughts. It had worked for a short while, but he himself knew it would not last forever.

"I am unsure Rin, I am certain she will return soon."

Although his cool voice washed Rin with relief his golden eyes twinkled with worry. He ran a regal hand through silky silver hair and straightened out his white button up shirt. Where was the exotic miko-demoness?

* * *

This was becoming very tiresome, she had visited several of his usual night spots but he was no where to be found. Ever since Kaugra had put a hit on her a week ago Kagome had been searching for her father, of course he would have hired simply the best assassin for the job, his little girl deserved only the best. Little did he know that the best was actually the victim, who was now seeking a fiery revenge.

"God damnit."

She swerved between the cars in her midnight Suzuki exceeding the speed limit by a decent 30km/h. Her signature charcoal leather pants hugged her closely accentuating her perfect round bottom as well as her matching leather thick strapped top. Her body moved gracefully and sensually as she made turns, a ballerina of death seducing anyone who saw a wisp of her figure. She arrived at a large abandoned building and speedily made her way inside. How she detested racing, but a trusted source told me that Mr. Wind, Kaugra's father, would be there tonight. Quickly she came across a large group of people, it was the most cliché thing she had ever seen. Scantily clad girls were thrusting their breasts into the faces of egotistical and barley attractive racers. They stood next to overly decorated motorcycles smug smiles burning holes in their faces.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

One of the tacky racers had approached her the moment she arrived, his tramp following closely behind excited for the idea of her baby fighting. He was too muscular, clearly from spending majority of his time working out, his large biceps stretched against his skin tight white muscle shirt. Thankfully his black jeans left much to the imagination on the contrary to his shirt.

"Racing."

Her voice was silk, rubbing softly against the muscle mans ears. After recovering from his startle his black eyes bore into her helmet in an attempt to see who the angelic voice belonged to.

"$50,000 straight up. Cash only."

The gruffness in his voice tingled with amusement, which was quickly dissipated when the money was tossed onto the floor by his feet.

Kagome was clever enough to change her hair to the glimmering light brown before she left on her little adventure, because her helmet was quickly removed by a relatively attractive man who approached her from behind. Her delicate tanned hand snapped up and grabbed his wrist. "It would be wise if you did not touch what was mine." Blue eyes met red, this must be Mr. Wind.

"It would be wise if you introduced yourself."

A low rumble emitted from his tanned muscular chest, his voice was a smooth baritone. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, they were a swirl of ice and azure, they were frosty and sent chills down his spine.

Kagome smirked, her fangs and perfect teeth gleamed as she jumped off the bike, "Indigo." The rich husky voice licked his ear. At a second glance she noticed that he was extremely attractive. Slightly tanner than her with thick dark tresses that mounted his head in sexy scruffy look. His muscles were beautifully accentuated in his loose fitting white t-shirt and his expensive jeans emphasized his nice bottom.

He licked his lips. "Yes, um, well I apologize for Maso's rudeness. He is my daughter Kanna's current infatuation. I am very pleased you will be participating in the race tonight."

So muscle man's name was Muso, that was a very reliable fact, as well as the tramp being Mr. Wind's daughter.

"It is no problem, however after I win the race I have a very important business matter to attend to with you."

Before he could reply she mounted her bike once more, gliding her helmet- but not before giving him a very suggestive wink, and placed herself alongside the other racers. Kanna strutted her white figure two feet ahead of the racers holding repulsive yellow checkered flags. And to complete the cliché she raised them and let them fall, and the race began. Throughout the entire race Kagome and muscle man Muso were neck in neck, of course, she couldn't let them believe that she had done this hundreds of times before. And in one swift movement she accelerated to an invisible speed, flying past the racers and through the finish line ending with a loud screech of her tires. Mr. Wind stood smugly against a wall, his red eyes gleaming with appreciation, lust, and another emotion that Kagome could not quite decipher.

"I do hope you enjoyed the race Mr. Wind," Kagome called out smoothly, her long wavy hair flowed down to mid back as she removed her jet black helmet.

"I was extremely please ," She felt him ripping apart her leather with his eyes, and she loved every minute of it.

Her azure eyes gleamed with seduction as she sauntered over to him, swaying her hips in a very carnal way. She placed a tan red manicured hand on his chest and whispered softly into his ear.

"Let us go someplace more… quiet."

The sweet melody teased his ear, he could feel himself harden against his pants, unfortunately for him, so could she. Smirking she continued, "We have important business matters to discuss." Kagome, or Indigo turned around slowly letting her leather clad bottom rub against his hardness basking in the moan he released. She returned the glares she received from the other racers, her eyes were more fierce than fire but colder than ice frightening them still. Her glare continued until she reached a fuming Kanna and an infuriated Muso, the look they received was one of a promised death. Mr. Wind led Kagome into a solitary room towards the side of the starting point.

"I assume this is the money I have won."

She lifted a sack filled with several thousand dollars and placed it by her side. The room was simply decorated, gray walls, two maroon chairs facing a black desk with a large black leather chair behind it. There was a mahogany book case on her left and the desk was cluttered with papers, this was clearly just a room for passing through.

"Indeed, now tell me, what is a lovely lady like you doing here? Racing is not a very feminine past time." His voice was stitched with curiosity, his red eyes blazed hotter than the pits of hell.

"Mr. Wind, I can guarantee I am not like most women. I know more things about your life than you can possibly feel comfortable with. I can kill you in more ways than there are words in a dictionary. However my goal for this evening is to inform you personally I shall not kill Kagome Higurashi, and it would be wise for both you and your family to discontinue this ominous idea. Kagome Higurashi has more power than you can even dream of, she is also under my protection."

The words bit him, an unexpected frost bite. So this was the assassin he hired to take care of his daughters problem, how had he not noticed? He had heard the rumors, ruthless, beautiful, surprising. She was challenging him.

"Ms. Indigo, I truly do love a challenge. I would also love to see you more, I hope my perseverance for the death of Ms. Higurashi will enable me to do so. Sadly I must inform you that she will die, she has been a nuisance to my daughter and shall be no longer." Red eyes flashing with amusement and arousal. Kagome could smell it.

"That was not a challenge, it was a threat. A warning, it would be intelligent of you to heed it."

With her final words said Kagome lifted herself from the maroon chair and out the door. She lifted a dagger out of her black boot and flung it effortlessly at Muso piercing him slightly to the left of his heart. She always congratulated herself for her impeccable aim, muscle man was simply a warning. Mr. Wind was out of the door in a flash, but Kagome was faster and had already left the building. Soaring through the streets on her midnight baby. She wondered silently why she hadn't killed Mr. Wind. Was it because she felt pity Kaugra was his child? No, she did not feel pity. She decided she was tired of killing, it became a tedious process and it was much simpler to leave them with a heavy threat. She sighed as she made her way back into Tokyo and towards Sesshomaru's house.

* * *

What the fuck. He looked down at the silver alarm clock adorning his bedside table, _2:00 a.m._, who the hell would be calling this god damn early in the morning.

_Rrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg_

_Rrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg_

_Rrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg_

It simply would not cease, he would kill the bastard who woke him up from his blissful sleep. It was the most magnificent dream he had ever experience, he was fucking Kagome so hard her voice was hoarse screaming his name and begging for more.

"What." He finally answered angrily. God was he pissed off.

"Sesshomaru open the door I don't want to wake up Toga and Izayoi."

And through the phone came the melody that haunted him in his dreams every single night. He hung up the phone and hurried to the door. There she stood, the most erotic thing he had ever seen. A raven haired goddess clad in skin tight leather standing on his doorstep.

"Explain."

His voice was hoarse, and Kagome had not failed to notice. God was she feeling frisky from earlier tonight with Mr. Wind, was it a sin to tease? I think not.

Her eyes glowed mischievously, "Sesshomaru, do you have a sore throat?"

Her voice held mock concern as her hand trailed up his bare chest to rub his throat delicately. She had to admit he had a gorgeous body. A light tan and covered in the perfect sized muscles, a nice six pack and large pecks with medium sized biceps. This is why she detested him so much, he was perfection, and it infuriated her.

Sesshomaru was stunned to say the least, her hands were so warm and delicate. Every piece she touched burned with an intense heat he could only beg for more.

"Uh, yes."

Shit, why didn't he think of a better thing to say?

"Oh that's too bad I'm _really_ sorry."

Her gentle voice stressed of the really as her hand continued to rub the side of his neck gently.

"Where does it hurt?"

It was a mere whisper, she pressed her body firmly against his. Each curve was distinct through the striking outfit she was wearing.

Her lips placed a the center of his throat in a small kiss, "Here?" she whispered and continued to kiss his neck area softly, as golden eyes rolled to the back of his head and broad regal hands began to roam her body and touch her velvet hair.

"Mmmmm," was his only coherent response.

It would not be long before he threw her on his back and fucked her so hard she couldn't breath in his room. Then an unpleasant breeze pushed against him as she backed away and entered the house.

"Glad to see you're feeling better."

Men were so predictable, how can you be expected to keep interest in them if they simply just fall to your whim? "I will be residing here tonight." And with her demonic sense of smell she found Sesshomaru's bedroom and locked the door leaving Sesshomaru downstairs at the door, hard as a rock and more confused he had ever been in his life.

* * *

_HIIIIIII THIS IS KAUGRA I'M NOT HERE RIGHT NOW, OBVIOUSLY, LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE TONE!! _The message tone was extremely obnoxious and he would demand she change it soon, but business first.

"Kaugra dear, it is your father. We have reached a small set back, but no worries we will be back on track soon enough. I have a brilliant plan…." and with that he closed the phone, a wicked smile decorating his face as he thought of the brown haired demon he encountered earlier that night. Oh this will be fun…


	10. Morphine

Sorry I apologize for the late update, I've been working in China and South Africa so I've been crazy busy! Enjoy xxx

Kagome woke up with a sudden start; beads of sweat pebbled and fell down her forehead burning her eyes.

"Fuck."

She whispered, and in one fluid motion she was in the adjoining bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. Disheveled midnight hair haloed her head and azure eyes blinked icily at the reflection. There she saw the spawn of Satan, the vision of her demise, it was Kagome as a human before she turned demon. She punched the mirror, relieved when her human expression crumbled into a million pieces on the marble countertop. After several deep breaths, her anger seeping slowly out of her, she used her miko powers to repair the shattered mirror to its original state. Replacing her human reflection was one of an arctic demoness who had sacrificed everything for the power she now obtained.

"Much better."

And with those final words she jumped into the pristine white shower staining it with the blood dripping freely from her knuckles. In the shower she reminisced of the dream she had, it was of the day Inuyasha left her, the three words just covered everything in her dream. _We're over. Inuyasha. We're over. Inuyasha. We're over. Inuyasha. We're over. Inuyasha. We're over. Inuyasha. We're over. Inuyasha. We're over. Inuyasha._No matter where she looked there it was, stabbing her over and over, and as soon as she was close to death, life would be reinstated just so she could see those words and suffer more. God damn, this family had to torture her even in her sleep. Streams of water flowed freely through the valley between her breasts down her stomach, and pooled at her feet. Once she felt every emotion was washed thoroughly from her body she exited the shower and padded over to Sesshomaru's closet. The icy wooden floors melted under her feet revealing the fact that she neglected to dry herself off with a towel before exiting the shower.

"Well someone is a bit monotonous." Sifting through the repetitive multi-colored button up business shirts she exited the room in a hopeful search for more comfortable appropriate clothing.

His head was pounding. It was determined at that moment; being shot in the head would be considerably less painful than the incessant thumping against his temples, it felt as if a rapid animal was using its claws to tear away the flesh to escape from the insides of his mind. Last night Kikyo had once again returned with several shopping bags and the smell of cock on her breath. When he confronted her about it, she openly and vibrantly denied that horrendous accusation which soon followed with several screams and a few slaps and a retreating woman. So naturally Inuyasha did the only plausible action, he got completely out of his mind and body hammered with Miroku. However God was not feeling giving today and decided instead to bestow upon him a wandering figure at…. Jesus Christ! 8 in the morning! He only arrived home four hours ago.

"Who the fuck!"

Before another vile word escaped the sailor's mouth a slender tanned hand muffled it with a beautifully forceful _shut up._ When his eyes focused he soon realized that God had indeed felt pity upon his pathetic story and awarded him a stark naked Kagome, C-cup mounds dangling dangerously close to his face in wonderful rounded perfection.

"I would appreciate your silence. Learn to respect the others in your house you incompetent idiot."

Each word pricked his skin like little daggers shot directly into his pores. With those last words she released her hand from his mouth and strolled over to the closet and pulled out one of Kikyo's old bra's from before her artificial breast enhancements and a black pair of Inuyasha's sweatpants and a old wife beater that fit snugly around her breasts and rose up to emphasize her flat stomach.

"Damn Kagome…"

It was a mere whisper but with her demonic hearing the words practically screamed at her. He vastly enjoyed the little show she had given him, it gave him time to notice how she had lost her baby fat and toned her muscles leaving plentiful round breasts, a flat stomach, succulent buttocks, and mile long legs.

"Contain your perverse excitement and remember that you have seen me unclothed form before."

Her frosty melodic voice forced many memories to rush quickly in the room effortlessly suffocating the both of them. She had lost her virginity to him, loved him wholly in this room, in that very bed. At the very same time he gave that identical love to Kikyo, in this same room, in that very bed. And it infuriated her. How could you love someone so uncontrollably and the simply did not love you back? It was the only mystery she had yet to fully solve.

"You may join me for breakfast. Make yourself decent."

When he warmed up from her the frost her presence left, he continued to the shower to relieve another hardened problem he obtained with her in the room.

It was the most delicious waft of aroma. Sausage, bacon, eggs, French toast, buttery toast, fruit, orange juice, and coffee. You may think that some of these are not distinct smells, but by god he knew each of them perfectly. It was a smell that had not seduced his nose in 4 years. Hurriedly he rushed out of the guest room in the east wing of the mansion and dashed for the west wing that held the kitchen. It held the most painful sight that in a million years he never would believe he would ever see again. There standing above the stove was the woman of his dreams, literally. It had become quite the problem recently having to continuously change the sheets, god damn he wasn't a hormonal teenager anymore. His stomach was churning; this must be how it feels to be on the brink of death, a knife turning slowly trying to escape from his stomach.

"Kagome, you are cooking for Inuyasha."

Venom dripped from his words burning holes into the pristine floor.

"Do not be simple; I have always cooked breakfast for the entire family."

As her cold bitter words sunk in he took the opportunity to take in her attire. The white wife beater was an old piece of clothing from Inuyasha's rebel phase, the one that was extraordinarily worse than the one he is currently experiencing; it hugged her curves perfectly stressing her toned flat stomach and succulent breasts, it angered him how Inuyasha's old raggedy sweatpants made her look sexy and carefree. His fiery red aura began to rattle the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru, control your anger, your weakness makes your presence intolerable."

Kagome placed two plates full of food in front of her and Inuyasha completely ignoring Sesshomaru's seething anger. Inuyasha on the other hand sat there, fuzzy pallid ears pasted against his head; an array of conflicting emotions flickered across his eyes. It had been too long since Kagome cooked breakfast in his house, she would always cook for him when he would ask, and she was an amazing cook. When was the last time Kikyo had cooked for him? As he thought long and hard he came up with a most disappointing answer, never, she had not once prepared a meal for him. It became a daily question for him, why did he ever leave Kagome? And every day he prayed the shallow answer that was created the day before would not resurface, but indeed it would. Kikyo was the biggest whore in the school, it was known throughout the entire student body, including the teachers. With such a reputation came experience, something Kagome lacked in bed. And wow was it an experience, sex with Kikyo was euphoric, sex with Kagome was a mission. So the decision was made, Kagome's out and Kikyo's in, it was probably the biggest mistake he had every made in his life.

"Excuse me."

"Calm the fuck down Sesshomaru, your aura is pissing everyone off."

How dare the hanyou think he can control him? And that damn female! It was preposterous, she was nothing but a weak female and he was the alpha male. Her confidence was getting out of hand. Suddenly his eyes blazed a molten red and he was jumping over the marble counter top charging towards her. Kagome quickly jumped in front of Inuyasha taking the brunt of the blow. She quickly regained her posture after being heavily slammed into the opposing wall. During this brief moment Sesshomaru had knocked Inuyasha unconscious with one vicious blow to the head. Once again she sprinted to block another poisoned blow from Sesshomaru, he was out for blood, and it wasn't hers.

"Sesshomaru do not challenge me."

Her voice was unwavering, her blue eyes blazing in attempt to use her miko abilities to calm his infuriated aura as well as heal Inuyasha. It was draining her quickly. Sesshomaru could feel himself calming down slightly, but his anger still clouded any relatively decent decision he had.

"As if I need to, you simply seduce men into obtaining your goals. You speak of weakness yet you are the weakest person I know."

And with that brutally blunt statement she charged, her energy continuously draining as she attempted to accomplish several things at once. She pushed him against the kitchen wall whispering an incantation which transported them into the secret dojo hidden deep in the taisho house. She had discovered it years ago when she was dating Inuyasha, it was the most magnificent room in the house. Walls covered with swords, bows and arrows, and several other lethal weapons.

"Your challenge to insult me is unnecessary, do not be weak, control your anger."

She was panting, her wet hair thrashed wildly around her as she dodged his attacks. Her mouth moved swiftly as she continued to pacify his anger. Although she was a skilled fighter she was still learning and growing. Sesshomaru's sword grazed her several times and she was dripping blood on the floor. How she hated having to do this. She shot herself from him, erected a weak barrier, and shot an arrow at him. It was the last bit of energy she had. The lethal dart glowed a light pink before making contact with his right pectoral muscle paralyzing him against the wall before she collapsed accepting the darkness which engulfed her.

Inuyasha sprinted throughout the house, how could it be so hard to find someone? As he entered another corridor a metallic scent drifted to his nose. _Shit Kagome!_ How could he have been so weak? He should have protected her, it seems no matter what he fucking does she just keeps slipping further and further away from him. He burst through doors that were uncomfortably foreign to him and found a fallen angel bleeding freely on wooden floors.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha ripped off the bottom of his sweatpants and tied the shredded pieces tightly against a gash across her exposed stomach followed by another on her right bicep and left tricep. No matter how hard he pushed he couldn't stop the bleeding and he could feel her blood run cold. His eyes darted around frantically for anything that could assist him in saving the collapsed beauty. That bastard, Inuyasha sprinted towards his paralyzed brother ripping the arrow out of him and watched him plummet roughly to the ground.

"Look what you fucking did to Kagome you bastard! I hope you're happy. Go and get the fucking SUV, I need you to drive us to the hospital, the ambulance won't get here in time."

Sesshomaru stood there in shock, it seemed with this infuriating woman around it happened a lot. As a result of the high dose of morphine Kagome had given him during their battle in an attempt to calm him his reactions where slower and more relaxed than normal.

"Sesshomaru! Hurry the fuck up before she bleeds out you fucking retard!"

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's shivering body in his bare arms and sprinted through the doors into their large garage and placed himself and her in the backseat of a large black car and waited impatiently for the stoic demon.

"Inuyasha…" peach lips whispered silently. "It's so cold…" her body shook silently against his bare chest.

"Ssshhh its ok, its ok."

He repeated these over and over again cradling her to his chest to not only ensure her but to ensure himself also, he was petrified. Sesshomaru finally arrived in the car after a painful 5 minute wait and sped towards the nearest demon hospital.

"Her heart rate is dropping!"

"Charge to 120."

"Charged."

__

"140!"

"Charged."

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Beep Beep Beep_

It was the most terrifying out of body experience she ever had. She saw herself die, and then be brought back to life. She saw her heart rate drop, and in a sense could have been declared dead for a minute or two. Was this god trying to tell her something? No she didn't believe in god. She lay in the luminescent hospital bed prying her eyes open once all the nurses and doctors left. The bright lights burned holes in her eyes forcing her to squint under pressure. Fuck how could she allow this to happen, she always had a weak spot for the Taisho's. She should have just killed him; it would have been much simpler. No, she should never have returned, as soon as she's healed she'll return to New York and work from there; it was a huge mistake returning.

"Kagome?"

Ice met fire and sparks flew.

"Inuyasha," a raspy whisper left her mouth and he was by her side in a second.

"Shh shh its ok you don't have to speak I'm here."

He gently caressed her midnight locks as she moved over slightly in immense pain dragging him down to lie next to her. He shifted their bodies to her head was lying on his chest and his arm was wrapped delicately around her. This was the infuriating image Sesshomaru walked in the room to see. A peaceful Kagome and Inuyasha, it was as if nothing changed between the two of them. What did he expect after what he did to her? Inuyasha saved her, he destroyed her.

It had been three days since the incident. Kagome refused to be touched by anyone other than Inuyasha; no one was sure whether this was willing or whether it was the morphine that clouded her judgment. Regardless Inuyasha loved it, and Sesshomaru and Kikyo hated it. He slept with her at night, helped her change and go to the bathroom, and when it was time for her to go, helped her into the wheel chair and wheeled her out of the hospital.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

She allowed the rare brilliant smile to grace her face as he helped her into his car. He beamed, god how he regretted having to bring her home, it was just like in high school.

"Anything for you Kags! So I was thinking maybe I could make you dinner or something one of these days. Cause you know your hurt and you can't only eat take out and yeah…" He was brighter than a sun dried tomato.

"Hahaha, sure Inuyasha I'll give you a call." Her laughter was more beautiful than Beethoven's symphonies. She leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek successfully increasing the shade of his skin several degrees. After 15 minutes of meaningless small talk they arrived at Kagome's apartment and Inuyasha again assisted her upstairs and into her bed.

"So you'll call me this week?" His voice stitched with hope.

"Yeah." She smiled and blew him a kiss goodbye.

"Don't be such a fucking pussy, call her yourself." Miroku ferociously punched at the buttons on the controller of the TV. in an unbelievable frustration for the lack of good television.

"Well she said she'd call me!" It had been over a week and not a word from Kagome.

"Did you grow a vagina? I thought I smelled it."

"Shut the fuck up! Ok I'll call her!" After throwing several hard objects at Miroku's head he called Kagome's house number.

_We're sorry the number you have dialed is unavailable, please check the number and try your call again._

What? After trying the number several times he called her secretary.

"Hi this is Inuyasha Taisho looking for Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm sorry sir," Came the slicing shrill voice, "Ms. Higurashi moved a week ago, you can try contacting her offices in New York…" The phone landed in a heavy thud on the marble floors.

She's gone?


	11. Cancer

Like many normal people I am procrastinating doing proper work to write this J sorry I haven't updated! Hope u guys like the chapter! Xx

I'm currently working on the latest chapter, it will be up in a few hours I just wanted to update this one quickly to make it more clear.

XXXXXX

"Knock before you enter my office. Learn manners you selfish incompetent fool."

A startled employee quickly scampered out of the office to knock on the massive mahogany doors.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Higurashi its Robert."

It wasn't even a coherent statement, it was filled with stutters and pauses however Kagome simply rolled her eyes.

"Come in."

"We've received conformation for the purchase of the lot on park avenue for your new club."

The petrified secretary stood shaking in front of his icy employer with immense anxiety that could only be treated with heavy doses of medication. The only reason he took this fucking job is because the pay was unbelievable.

"Hn. Send me the details, we will start construction next week, call the builders immediately. I want this project moved to the front of the line. It needs to be completed by next month."

"Yes right away!"

As the young man sprinted from the office Kagome swiveled her chair to face the city. Like in Tokyo her office was mostly windows overlooking the busy streets, she truly admired the infrastructure of the building. Of course she had designed it herself. For some unknown reason she continued to think of Tokyo, it was beyond her. The place that caused her the most pain was longing for her to go back; it was as if something was calling to her. However she shook that feeling off every time it came back and immersed herself in work. It had been 4 months since she had left and she refuses to go back.

"Ms. Higurashi, the Taisho's are on the other line again, should I tell them you're unavailable?" Jeremy stuttered.

"Yes, and please change all the numbers in the entire building. I don't want any more calls from them."

Kagome sighed and leaned against her mahogany desk and reminded herself for the hundredth time that day that she could not get emotionally attached to the place that ruined her.

_Rrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg Rrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg Rrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg_

"Yes Robert what now?"

As the terrified voice babbled on the other side of the phone Kagome's face turned rock solid, her heart froze over quicker than the devil in heaven.

"Pack my bags immediately and prepare the plane."

XXXXXX

"Do not test my patience. You have already postponed this meeting three times, I will not tolerate a fourth. I expect you at my office first thing in the morning, no excuses."

And with that final word the black phone crashed against the wall successfully breaking it into pieces. Silver strands fell gracefully upon the desk as he leaned forward and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. People were impossible these days; he could no longer control his anger in the slightest bit.

"What the fuck Sesshomaru! This is the third phone you've broken this week!"

Inuyasha stormed in, slightly disheveled from office sex with his new wife Kikyo. Gold eyes battled for dominance, Sesshomaru crinkled his nose in disgust at the putrid smell of sex emitting Inuyasha's body.

"Control yourself Inuyasha; I do no appreciate you having sex in my office. Regarding the phone, that is not your problem. Go cleanse yourself of that decaying stench on your body."

"Don't be such a dick, you're the reason Kagome left. You're just going to have to accept that and stop being such an ass to everyone."

Sharp claws wrapped around a delicate tanned neck as red seeped seductively into the eyes of the predator.

"God damn get over it Sesshomaru, she's gone…"

The hand removed itself leaving an unconscious half demon bleeding on the floor. He moved over to his desk and looked over New York headlines featuring 'Kags' and her new club opening. He had never been so frustrated over a female before, he knew she didn't want them contacting her anymore. This is the only thing that stopped him from booking a ticket at that moment to the premier of her club, not that he would be allowed in regardless.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_

"Yes. Which hospital? Wonderful."

His frozen voice chilled the receiver of the call. It was the most promising phone call he had received since she left.

XXXXXX

"Sshh Sango its ok! It will all be fine!"

Miroku clung desperately onto the love of his life in a futile attempt to have her stop crying.

"No Miroku its not! It's not ok! Nothing is ok! Everything is falling apart…"

Tears melted in black rivers down her face, the bags under her eyes were massive from lack of sleep and intensive crying. Souta was diagnosed with lung cancer, Kagome had disappeared, and Inuyasha eloped with Kikyo. They were still going to have a proper extravagant marriage, Kikyo was making sure of it, Inuyasha was just so frustrated with her constant avoidance of the entire thing.

"Can you shut up now? Yes your life is a disaster, however mine is not and you're interrupting my phone call. Control yourself weak girl. Sorry about that, Hahaha no way! That's so funny!"

Kikyo continued to babble on in her fake new valley girl accent, how everyone hated it. Miroku gave Inuyasha both a sympathetic and infuriated look.

"Come on Kikyo, we'll wait in the lobby."

"Okay Inu-babes!"

She jumped up and pushed herself onto Inuyasha while she continued to irritate Inuyasha's sensitive fluffy ears with her consistent phone conversations. Miroku gently rubbed Sango's hand while he watched the heart monitor beep. How could Kagome not be here to support her mother and brother? And if things couldn't become any more bizarre, in walked the stripper Inuyasha was in love with.

"Excuse me miss, only family and friends are allowed to see him."

Miroku stated in an obviously confused voice. In front of him stood the woman he had fantasized once about at a perfect 5'9 height, her long light brown hair was completely straight in a high ponytail with her bangs side swiped across her forehead. Her short jean shorts emphasized her long brown legs and the flowy pink spaghetti strap top emphasized her scrumptious breasts but lithe waist.

"I'm a good family friend."

The melodic voice was distracted as she reached the teenage boy and touched his hand. Bright blue eyes pierced through the wires in confusion as to how this could have happened.

"Oh well um, I'm sorry I haven't ever seen you with um the Higurashi family before. Who are you exactly? Not to be rude, but er, I've known the family since I was a child and I don't recall seeing you…"

"Indigo."

Was the only whisper that escaped the gaping mouth.

Sango finally tearing her eyes away from the dying boy looked at the young woman in front of her.

"That's because she's not a good family friend. Kagome is my best friend, well was… I guess, I don't know. And she told me about all of her family and she never mentioned an Indigo before."

"You seem confused, is your relationship with Kagome not solid? Maybe you should confront her about it. I am not a good family friend, our families started a feud when I was young. Kagome out of respect for her family refrained from remaining in contact with me. However Souta disobeyed his family and continued to write letters to me. I apologize for this confusion."

It amazed her how smoothly a lie could escape her mouth; it was as easy as breathing to her at this point. Inuyasha burst through the door hearing an argument arising.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS…."

His golden eyes grew three sizes as he saw the woman of his dreams stand in front of him like an angel fallen from heaven."

"You…."

"Inuyasha you know her?"

Sango screeched.

"Oh um, no not really. Hi, I'm Inuyasha."

That was probably the most embarrassing moment Inuyasha ever had; his face turned a scarlet hue as he awkwardly introduced himself.

"Hello Inuyasha, I'm Indigo. It's nice to see you out of… my work."

Kagome paused midway through to contemplate the correct phrasing of her introduction to avoid more embarrassment to the poor hanyou.

"I'm sorry for the argument Sango, now if you three would please excuse me I must be off."

And with that a tall brunette hurried out of the hospital followed by a frantic hanyou.

_How did she know my name?_ Sango thought.

"Well that was bizarre…"

Miroku stated obviously as he returned his attention to his confused lover.

XXXXXX

"Indigo wait! Indigo!"

Inuyasha ran after the woman who haunted many of his fantasies. He burst through the hospital doors and ran through the parking lot his eyes searching frantically for the beauty.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome stood against the hospital wall, cigarette in hand looking extremely confused.

"Fucking hell you walk fast…"

Inuyasha panted and watched her take a long drag.

"Cigarette?"

She offered him her pack of Marlboro lights the lighter swinging carelessly in the packet.

"No thanks let me catch my breath first."

Nodded as she took another long drag on the hopeless tobacco.

"So is there a reason you sprinted from the fifth floor calling my name? Or did you just miss me so much already?"

A pristine smile graced her face as she looked at his appalled face in an amused matter.

"No um, what? I mean… yeah well. I don't know."

Then the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard escaped her mouth as he looked as embarrassed as earlier. Trying hopelessly to retain some dignity he casually leaned into his pocket grabbing a cigarette and lighter and tried to light it, effectively causing him to light a stray lock of hair on fire. Kagome quickly began patting his chest to put out the fire laughing hysterically at the frantic half demon. After the small fire was extinguished she allowed her hand to linger down his chest as her eyes were captured into his stunning golden orbs.

"Are you always this hopeless?"

She laughed removing her hand taking her last drag and leaning against the building.

"God I would hope not…"

Inuyasha muttered examining his shirt. And then it came again, that laugh. He knew at that moment he would make it his goal to make her laugh, everyone should experience that beauty.

"So anyway, I'm guessing you're new around here, Tokyo I mean. Well I guess you're not considering you work here; anyway I was hoping you'd like to grab dinner or something sometime."

As his eyes looked up again she was standing right in front of him, her head tilted up slightly so that her magnificent blue eyes could stare straight into his. The scent radiating off of her was killing him, it was the most peaceful feeling, it was strangely familiar though.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

She stood on her tip-toes and gave him a slight peck on the cheek and hurried off to her black Pajero and speeding away. Confused, Inuyasha reached into his pocket and found her number scrawled delicately on a torn peace of paper. Sneaky little vixen, he smirked and headed back inside to join the others.

XXXXXX

Days had passed and Kagome still hadn't heard from Inuyasha, she wasn't disappointed in the least bit. She knew he was married, and she knew that Sesshomaru would be working him like he was his little bitch. She could only imagine the kind of frustration that she put that heartless demon through. As she contemplated this a smile graced her features, she loved causing that bastard pain. He deserves confusion, just like the confusion he bestowed upon her.

"Pardon me; I'm here to see Sesshomaru Taisho."

Kagome said sweetly to his sultry secretary who clearly did not approve of the tanned girl clothed in designer blue jeans and white v-neck t-shirt standing in front of her.

"Do you have an appointment?"

She said in a rude uninterested manner.

"No, Kagome Higurashi sent me. From Miko Corp? Club Shikon?"

"You can't enter without an appointment."This girl wasn't nearly as cold and defiant as Kagome was; she would greatly enjoy tearing her apart and keeping her from the sexy Sesshomaru.

"If you don't let me in, I'll call him myself and have him escort me in."

Kagome said in a sweet daring smile.

"What is the problem here."

It wasn't a question. It was a demand, one that came from the ice king himself.

"Ah good Sesshomaru your not busy. Wonderful."

And with that Kagome marched through his door and placed herself in one of the large leather chairs facing his desk. Sesshomaru at this point was filled with both anger and interest at the lovely woman in his office. Her boldness reminded him of Kagome.

"Woman. Tell me why you are here."

Kagome ignoring him once again sniffed the room in disgust.

"Why does it reek of sex here?"

Sesshomaru, although he would not show it, was amazed at her keen sense of smell. He tried very hard to hide the stench of his brother and newly wed wife.

"You are a demon?"

"Yes!"

She replied flashing him a smile of her dazzling white teeth and fangs.

"Well I apologize it is my day planner and his new wife. Now I will not ask again, what is your purpose of interrupting my work day?"

Kagome looked around his office in curiosity, she had never really looked at it before, it was simple grays, blacks, and whites. Her attention only partially fixed on Sesshomaru's words.

"Kagome sent me to tell you to stop calling, she doesn't appreciate your contact and dislikes changing her work number so often."

This spiked his interest, she knew where Kagome was. He watched with curiosity as she walked around his office.

"Tell me where she is."

She walked around the back of his desk and observed the photo's on his desk of him and his family, and giggled.

"Well wouldn't that defeat the purpose? What lovely photographs."

Sesshomaru through with her distractions jumped from his chair and pushed her against the wall.

"I am through with your games little girl."

Kagome laughed again as she watched the frustration etch across his face. She loved his confusion. Suddenly she realized what position they were in and tried to wriggle free with the predatorily look on his face. She smelled like her. It brought back so many memories. He leaned in to smell the crook of her neck and she moaned. That was all it took.

"Eeek!"

Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru quickly pulled off her shirt and snapped off her bra and began massaging her breasts roughly. Her small pink mouth attacked to his as their tongues swirled in a rough battle for dominance. Kagome broke the kiss and roughly pulled off his shirt and tie running her hands up and down his tan toned chest. It wasn't long before Kagome's jeans and maroon lace thong were discarded to the side of the room along with Sesshomaru's black slacks and white briefs. Kagome roughly pushed him to the ground trailing kissed from his jaw, down his neck, lightly suckling and biting on his nipples. Sesshomaru lay there moaning his erection throbbing hard. He growled, despite her petite milky appearance she was strong and was able to hold him down. However he was stronger and he quickly flipped them over. In one swift movement he was on top rubbing his erection against her dripping pussy.

"Fuck, put it in. Fuck me hard."

Kagome said breathlessly. Sesshomaru wasted no time and quickly thrust his throbbing member into her tight wet cavern. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist closing the space between them, rocking her body to match his movements. The warm feeling coiled into her stomach as it grew tighter and tighter she moaned into the ravishing kiss he gave her. A wave of ecstasy rolled over her as she came her pussy clenching around his member inducing his orgasm. He collapsed on top of her, panting, sweat dripping down their bodies. Kagome maneuvered herself from under him and looked at the massive mess they made. All the papers had fallen from the desk, the picture frames tumbled over, and the chair a surprising two meters away. Kagome picked up a stray paper, and looked at the happy couple on the front.

"This is your brother and his wife's wedding?"

Sesshomaru sat up and looked at the wedding invitation and then collapsed back on the floor.

"Hn."

Kagome observed it again frowning.

"You'll take me."

With this last demand she got up and began to put on her clothes again.

"I will not."

"You have no date, I'm sure your father will not be pleased. And since I have no plans and this interests me you'll take me."

"Just because I slept with you does not mean that I will take you to my brothers wedding."

It was definitely an insult; however she chose to ignore it and continue to dress.

"Well then Mr. Taisho I'll just see you there then won't I. Or perhaps you won't, because I only slept with you."

And with that final indifferent remark she left a confused naked Sesshomaru on the floor behind his desk. _That was odd. Why did she smell like Kagome? Can you have such a strong scent if she works for her? Or is Kagome here with her? Impossible of would have known. Damn this._

XXXXXX

"Indigo what are you doing here?"

An excited Inuyasha ran towards the exiting beauty in a happy craze.

"Oh I just had to visit your brother."

She continued to walk, not truly acknowledging him or continuing conversation.

"Oh really? Why?"

"I had to tell him to stop calling Kagome."

She wouldn't look him in the eye just continued to walk while lighting a cigarette.

"Oh…. Wait, why do you smell like Sesshomaru?"

Kagome spun to face him.

"Why did you marry Kikyo and not tell me!"


	12. AN

So I'm going to try and update more often now. For some reason fanfiction isn't allowing me to illustrate scene changes. So I apologize for the confusion! If it gets too confusing or you want to see the scene breaks you can go and look at the story on .org/fanfic/view_/164963/582708/ . Enjoy xx


	13. The Unexpected

Reviews would be much appreciated! Thanks x.

…...

"Um… excuse me?"

Inuyasha stared at her, clearly immensely confused his white ears placed tightly against his head.

"I said. Why. Did. You. Marry. Kikyo. And. Not. Tell. Me. I can't imagine you having hearing problems since you're a hanyou but you clearly do which confuses me considering the fact your supposed to have acute hearing. Maybe being half demon weakens your sense of hearing, I assumed that but I didn't presume it would be this drastic…"

Indigo continued her rant as her eyes ambled aimlessly across the different cubicles that surrounded the floor, Sesshomaru stood behind her against his door very amused at Inuyasha's confused and shocked face.

"Slow down! Jesus, you speak quickly… My hearing is fine, how do you know Kikyo?"

"Oh please, you're the 'it' couple in Japan, tabloids feed off of you. Its rather bizarre actually…"

Indigo pulled out her work blackberry and looked at any important assignments her boss might have sent her knowing she had returned to Tokyo. She scrolls down and notices another chance for an encounter with Mr. Wind, apparently Kanna's current boyfriend has been doing all of Mr. Wind's dirty work for him and several bodies have turned up along the outskirts of the city.

"Are you listening to me? Indigo?"

"Hmm, no I wasn't. Can you repeat that please, but speak quickly I have somewhere I need to be."

Inuyasha's eyes popped out, this woman got so easily distracted it amazed him!

"I said you shouldn't read tabloids as much, and that we haven't officially announced our marriage so I don't understand how you know."

"I saw it on Fluffy's desk,"

Although she couldn't see it, she could feel Sesshomaru's anger crashing over her in waves from the horrendous nickname she had just given him. However you know daddy's rules, no fighting in the workplace and NO hitting women.

"The invitation that is. So I guess our dinner will have to be canceled, and I was rather looking forward to it. Oh well maybe a friendly lunch? We'll see, I don't particularly like to associate myself with liars. Anyway, must go darling I will see you later!"

She gave Inuyasha a quick peck on the cheek and made her way out of the office towards her apartment. Inuyasha banged his head into a wall in frustration.

"God fucking damnit."

"Do not use such profanity in my office little brother."

"Shut the fuck up Sesshomaru, just cause your life is perfect doesn't mean you can try and destroy others more."

"On the contrary little brother, I may do whatever I please. Also that woman is far superior to you, although I doubt that's what Kikyo would say. Careful which toes to step on little brother."

And with that Sesshomaru reentered his office and began cleaning up the mess he and the sexy vixen had left behind. She was quite the woman, and a very good lay, maybe he should invite her to the wedding, just for the after party in a hotel room that is. Inuyasha remained outside wondering how his love life became such a mess, did he ever really love Kikyo? He left his first love Kagome for her, but that was for the sex. It seems he never really got over Kagome, maybe this is a good second best?

…...

Indigo stormed through the streets speeding well over the limit reaching her glorious apartment. She wasn't sure whether or not to return to this apartment regarding Sesshomaru's continuous stalking of it but it had everything so it was the most convenient. As soon as the elevator doors opened she released the spell and her hair turned back into its midnight black and her skin tone went down a shade to a lighter tan rather than a very dark one. It required such a large amount of energy to keep the spell precise that it always drained her after the day was complete. She trudged over to her bed and collapsed in a coma-like sleep

"Shit"

1:45 a.m. Her bedside clock read.

"SHIT!"

Jumping out of bed in the grace only a demon could possess, followed by falling directly on her face with the grace only Kagome could possess she ran to her closet swiftly jerking on her leather tights in a very unlady like fashion along with a loose silvery tank top and her black leather biking shoes. It wasn't her normal mission attire but it was going to have to do. How does this always happen to her? Why can't she just live a normal life like everyone else? Oh yeah that's right, normal is boring, like having 300 channels with nothing to watch- god she hated that. She swirled gracefully through the streets effectively avoiding all cars and other vehicles, a shimmering blur in the eyes of its beholder. She raced back towards the empty building that currently holds underground races that she had once participated in. Ugh, it was so filthy, what horrendous people, she noticed eying familiar proud faces.

"We were waiting when you would return Indigo."

She glided to a stop in the center of the room, she loved being the center of attention at these events, it was so invigorating. Her azure eyes shimmered coldly.

"I was hoping I would never have to return, I feel diseased simply by being in the presence of these filthy creatures."

A frown marred her flawless tanned face as she glanced at the meaty drivers. She could feel the cautious air that surrounded the room, it was a thick fog. Of course she had not been easily forgotten, it had been a year but that was no excuse. A white ghostly figure appeared behind a man, so that must be the boyfriend… she thought excitedly. Suddenly the silence was broken by a hearty laugh that escaped Mr. Winds lips. Shocked heads turned slowly in that direction.

"Ah I see you have not lost your charm, I have rather missed you my dear. Please come, I assume you aren't here simply to race again."

He began walking towards the grey office at the edge of the room. Sexy thoughts streamed through his mind as he thought of fucking her gorgeous body roughly on his desk, listening to her moan his name begging for more.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to join you, I'm here strictly on business."

Indigo flashed her dazzling smile which was followed by gunshots and the image of the ghostly canvas of a girl covered in the bright red paint of her boyfriend. The silence didn't last long, and ended with the swish of a dagger flying severely close to Indigo's beautiful light brown hair.

"Now that wasn't appreciated Ms. Indigo, my employees are very important to me."

Grabbing the dagger mid air she turns around.

"Mr. Wind, my employer is also very important to me and does not appreciate bodies appearing on the streets of Tokyo. Its rather tacky don't you agree?"

"Your commitment surprises me, I was under the impression you were independent. Of course I was mistaken, you are a beautiful woman and must be controlled by a man power. Women should always be held on a tight leash, but I can see I don't need to worry about that for…"

Before his sentence was finished a body with a dagger piercing its heart was flown towards him. Indigo quickly followed and lifted Mr. Wind up by the neck burning the areas her hand touched with her purification powers. So he was a demon, of course.

"Do not dare insult me Mr. Wind. It will be the last thing you do. Now I strongly suggest you control your men or I will do it for you."

She was seething, venom from her nails was slowly seeping into his skin but he was laughing maliciously. What a freak. Suddenly there was a strong discomfort in her mid back. She released her victim to touch the bloody hole. She was shot, blood was seeping quickly out her body. Turning she saw Kanna standing proudly several feet away.

"Don't touch my dad you bitch!"

"You shot me."

"Yaaaaaa, are you retard or something?"

Kanna turned towards the 5 remaining bikers who stood petrified at the scene before them and laughed violently at her own joke. Kagome removed a dagger from her boot and sent it flying towards her in a pink glow only to see it landed in her leg. Shit, she was loosing too much blood her aim was never this bad. She looked at Kanna and screeching writhing body as she watched the effects of the purification. Then it was dark.

…...

Kagome woke up a week later in her bed. With a headache only the alcoholics can compare with.

"What the fuck happened…"

_Saturday 11:00 a.m. June 24 _

"Oh my god!"

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit to the mother of the outskirts of hell! My beast must have taken over. SHIT! How have I been asleep for a week? Oh my god tomorrow is Inuyasha's wedding! Ugh, I don't know why I even bother going it just upsets me. Whatever, Kinky-hoe can suck it. _

After a long inner battle Kagome rose stiffly from her blood covered bed and trudged over to her answering machine. She made the effort to have all her voicemails transferred here when she moved from New York but never made the effort to discontinue it. Perhaps she secretly wished that she would have a proper reason to return, guess she was wrong.

**You have 20 new messages.**

My god do people have no lives, jesus stop harassing me.

"Kagome this is Inuyasha… again…"

**Message deleted**

"Kagome you can't…"

Inuyasha's voice appeared through the metal box again

**Message deleted**

"Kagome its your mother, Souta's died. I'm not sure where you are since you didn't visit the hospital, but we would appreciate if you came to the funeral, its Saturday if you can make it. We really miss you baby, please come back."

All the messages became a blur, had it not been a little over a week ago she visited him? He seemed fine, god now what? She obviously had to go, tears streamed violently down her face as she collapsed to the ground it was as if her heart broke all over. Stabbed, torn, and left to be trampled on.

"Kags its Sango this is the 7th message I'm leaving you, where are you? I guess you've heard about Souta, we really need you here Kaggie. Please call us back."

**That was the last message**

Kagome viscously picked up her house phone and speed dialed Sango's number.

"Sango, can you please come over?"

She said through sobs her body supported solely by the wall she was leaning against. Not 5 minutes later Sango burst through the elevator shock vibrated through her body as she saw her best friend lying helplessly on the ground in violent tears. Not since high school had she seen Kagome display such vibrant emotion.

"Aw Kags, shhh its ok, its ok."

She rubbed soothing circles on her back rocking her friend until the gasping sobs ended and there was complete silence.

"Come lets get ready for the funeral."

And the sobbing resumed.


	14. Tik Tok

Enjoy and review! Xx

…...

It was going to be a long day Sango thought as she watched Kagome pull a long black strapless dress on. It was a stunning dress though, very beachy in the sense is was tight around her bust but loosened considerably in a wavy fashion down to her feet which adorned a pair of black sandals. The funeral started in an hour and Sango was very concerned for her best friend, the crying had stopped but her eyes turned to a dull bright blue. An empty dark hole.

"You look lovely Kagome."

Kagome simply trudged gracefully to the elevator her long black hair swaying sadly underneath the black sunhat and veil she had used to hide her tired eyes. It was going to be a long day Sango thought sadly as they headed towards the graveyard.

…...

Inuyasha sat on the comfortable beige seat of the limo playing idly with the hem of his Armani tux. The funeral had been painful, watching Mrs. Higurashi cry like that, she had no one. Not even Kagome showed up, he thought she would at least come for her brothers funeral. Clearly he was mistaken about the bitch. It was a sunny day, weird how life goes on even though there is death. Souta would have loved it, the sun that is, he loved playing in the sun. It was a pretty crowed funeral, not only was it emotionally painful but all the salt from tears burned his nose violently. Sighing he gazed out the window as he reached the Higurashi shrine, there was another memorial for the community being held there, Souta would have wanted that.

"INUUUUUUUUUU, how long are we going to be here? I mean I have to go get my nails and hair done, then lunch with the girls, then I have my party. The day is just full of stuff ya know?"

"Kikyo, this is your cousin, we are here to pay respects to his death. Try and be patient, your party can wait."

Inuyasha sighed, how can she be so heartless? It was just for few hours.

"Ya and I paid my respects at the funeral, jesus christ Inuyasha we're getting married tomorrow and you don't even care! People die all the time, life goes on!"

"Kikyo, it is important we are here, I am very excited for our wedding but remember we're already married. Maybe we should postpone the wedding a few weeks."

Kikyo screeched ferociously as they got out of the limo, how dare he?

"Inuyasha there is no way we are postponing our wedding because of some dead boy! Stop being so selfish!"

"Kikyo, shut the fuck up, you're causing a scene."

Inuyasha whispered harshly under his breath. The living room was filled with people, he noticed his father in a far corner with his mother speaking with a few of their relatives. His eyes continued to scan the room when his eyes laid on Ms. Higurashi being consoled by… KAGOME! He remembered seeing her at the back of the ceremony but he couldn't recognize her with the veil. Obviously he rushed over there in a strange overexcited manner.

"Ms. Higurashi, I apologize for your son."

"Oh Inuyasha, thank you for coming. Souta really adored you."

Her eyes were bloodshot, he couldn't imagine how much she had cried.

"Its no problem really, it's the least I could do. If you would excuse me quickly."

During his brief conversation Kagome had managed to slip away to the bathroom, so he decided to stalk her but came to an abrupt halt when he heard he sobbing on the other side of the bathroom. It broke his heart, he remembered seeing her cry when he broke up with her. That face made him want to kill himself, he just couldn't handle it.

"Kagome, are you ok? Can you please open the door?"

He heard one final sniff and then the door opened to a pair of void azure eyes rimmed with red. He was right, it did break his heart.

"Inuyasha."

It was only a whisper, it was all the effort she could make. Even standing was proving to be difficult.

"Kagome I'm so sorry."

The whisper was contagious, and he pulled her into an embrace and she broke down again. It was just too much work to be so strong all the time, she just couldn't do it.

"What the fuck is this!"

It went completely silent as everyone turned to stare at the mortified pair being screamed at by a furious Kikyo.

"Kikyo, I know its difficult but learn to have some respect. This is my brothers funeral not a soap opera."

Her harsh voice sent chills down its viewers.

"Excuse me bitch? Not while your man handling my husband!"

"Kikyo please stop."

Inuyasha's golden eyes pleaded, she was so over dramatic some times.

"No Inuyasha, I'm so sick of her trying to steal you from me! She tried to do it in high school now she's doing it again!"

Kikyo lifted her pale manicured hand and slapped Kagome harshly across the face.

"Kagome!"

Gasps were heard throughout the room, disappointed glares reached Kikyo, Anger seethed from the eyes of Inuyasha's parents. Inuyasha looked into her lifeless eyes pleading for forgiveness but only saw anguish, she was broken and he wasn't even able to help repair her.

"Don't feel sorry for the bitch!"

"Kikyo we are leaving now."

"Finally! Ugh this was such a downer."

Inuyasha viscously pulled the smug Kikyo out of the room, he was never going to here the end of this.

"Kagome are you ok?"

Inutaisho asked warily at the empty girl but she simply walked right past everyone and outside away from their pitiful eyes. She was the strongest demoness in the world, but she couldn't handle a single death, yet she killed too many people to count. They were supposed to be terrible people, but its hard to imagine their family saw them that way. She didn't know how much time had passed, but the sun was still shining brightly and she could here the chatting resume inside. It was all gossip, she could here it.

"_Can you believe she slapped her?"_

"_I know! I can't believe she's a Taisho, Kagome would have made such a better wife. They fit so well together."_

The only thing she hated more than gossip was being the center of gossip, but she couldn't be bothered to care. She couldn't be bothered to care about anything at the moment.

"Kagome."

Abyss eyes looked down into a pair of stoic gold orbs. Sesshomaru shivered at the vagueness in them. She was sitting in her sakura tree gazing at the peaceful countryside. It was a famous past time of hers that she adopted for peace. She ignored him and continued to stare absently.

"When did you return?"

His voice was filled with curiosity as could be expected. He dreamt beautiful dreams about her for ages, only to wake up and remember she had disappeared. Now she returned and he had no idea how to react. She continued to ignore him.

"Answer me wench, I grow tired of your deaf insolence."

It wasn't the firmness in his voice that made them come back, it was being brought back from reality that caused her eyes to tear once more. They flowed rapidly down her face in such a silent manner. She gracefully landed from the tree directly in front of him. Golden orbs were filled with shock and confusion, and some foreign feeling he couldn't quite declare. Although he was certain of one thing, he never wanted to feel it again.

"It doesn't matter for there is no reason for me to stay any longer."

It was the whisper again, and that feeling clenched his heart tighter, what was happening to him? Where did this horrid feeling come from?

"Sesshomaru we are leaving. Your brother has once again made a mockery of our name."

Inutaisho bellowed bursting through the doors of the house and stomped towards his car. For a moment he stopped and glanced at the broken girl withering in front of his eldest son a sympathetic glance takes only a second before it washes over and life continues.

"What a surprise. My condolences Kagome."

That was the moment Sesshomaru Taisho knew what a broken heart felt like, watching Kagome wither slowly against the tree killed him. That was the moment he promised himself never to feel this pain again, even if it meant his own demise.

…...

One may say time flies by, however it can surely be concluded that Kagome Higurashi believes strongly otherwise. It was evident she hadn't slept, blue ovals lay peacefully below her red lined eyes. Her pink pillow, which her had had not graced since high school, reeked strongly of salt. And her hair was a birds nest that had been abandoned. The night passed slowly and it was evident Kagome Higurashi had not slept. Instead she thought, she thought of her brother, and high school. Then she thought of Inuyasha, and how he broke her heart in the most painful way possible, well that's what she thought. It turns out loosing a family member, a brother, can break a heart of ice. He wedding would be in a few hours and although Kagome was dead tired she was determined to go.

"Mother fucking bitches. This is clearly not going to be a good day. Fuck I need to get out of this country."

She moaned dragging herself out of bed and down the stairs, she could help her mother clean later right now it was pertinent that she get home and change into proper attire. It was another sunny day, god how she hated that Kikyo would get a lovely outdoor wedding. She slid on a stunning peach Versace sun dress that ended right above the knee. It had thick satin straps that crossed her back along with a satin bust. The rest of the dress was made from the softest Egyptian cotton and it flowed loosely from her bust. Her feet adorned off-white Gucci stilettos while her hair hung freely down her back but her bangs were held classily with a pear clip. After finishing her smoky eye make-up to accentuate her eyes she stuffed her keys and a few random items into a white clutch that adorned pearl beading.

"Here goes nothing."

She said with a sigh and then focused all her energy into transferring her body to look like Indigo. Her skin tanned and her hair rippled light brown curls. She arrived just as the ceremony had began. Everything looked beautiful, fresh. Kikyo wore and over beaded strapless dress that didn't truly compliment her figure, but probably cost a fortune and Inuyasha wore a simple black tux looking adoringly at his wife. He used to look at her like that. The ceremony was painful, and her energy was draining fast but there was no way for her to escape, she would have to bolt out the door as soon as it was finished. It seemed time slowed even more for Kagome as she watched them kiss, it took ages, the kami's were obviously trying to punish her.

"Thank god its over."

The happy couple made its way out and as everyone was exiting she heard two voices in the corridor that brought her to a sudden halt.

"Are you certain boss, no one else saw her change. And no one saw her at the funeral."

"Yes, I know what I saw you imbecile don't test me or I'll have you killed. I know she's somewhere in Tokyo and I will find her."

Kagome's eyes widened as she noticed Mr. Wind's voice. What the hell is he doing here?

"I don't know boss, she's pretty sneaky."

"You stupid fuck, I am certain. I didn't kill that boy for nothing. She will show up."

Kagome growled deeply and lunged viscously at the two voices. That little cunt had the nerve to kill her brother!


	15. A Burn

So I'm thinking I'm not going to update if people don't review? Kidding, although reviews are always appreciated. Enjoy the chapter. Xx

…...

_Of course she came, obviously she could not bare to stay away from me._ Sesshomaru though smugly. He stood at the left side of Inuyasha at an appropriate distance as was demanded at a wedding. Her scent was the first thing he noticed, it was the fresh smell of sakura blossoms, which seemed disturbingly familiar but was not his major concern. His major concern however was the growing mass in his pants, soon people would notice. She looked stunning, very sexy in that tight pink dress, her tanned legs seemed to go on forever.

_Shit she came, god why am I so upset? I love Kikyo, I married Kikyo._ Inuyasha was distraught with confusion that was barley hidden by his plastered smile. He would also agree that she looked unbearably gorgeous and smelled like a summer morning. It was torture. However, his infatuation led him to worry as he noticed the tired anxious look on her eyes, her forced smile was hurting her face. Of course he would have noticed more but he could only spare a few quick glances.

"You may now kiss the bride."

_Oh, its over? That went by quickly…_ Inuyasha pondered as he kissed Kikyo conservatively on the mouth. Roars of applause echoed in his ears as Kikyo jumped into his arms as a demand to carry her out. She was determined to suck every bit of attention from anyone and place it onto herself. He was certain of that. The party was well on its way, Kikyo was too eagerly dancing with Naraku… again, but he was too preoccupied by the fascinating woman that had made her way inside. He was chatting absent-mindedly with Miroku, when he noticed the strangest thing through the glass windows of his house.

_This is entirely too much for me. That stupid bitch is obviously just fucking Inuyasha for his money. Dense bastard. He is a hideous blemish on the name of this family._ Sesshomaru sat in the study pondering on the consequences of the marriage that had just taken place watching Mr. Wind and his assistant speak about some matter that clearly infuriated him when the most shocking thing happened.

Kagome was furious! She felt her eyes seep red as she lunged towards Mr. Wind.

"You bastard! You fucking killed him!"

The wedding went silent and all eyes turned to the glass window in shock. Kagome's charm faded quickly as her anger increased. Her hair returned to its midnight black and her skin became its normal light tan in contrast to her dark south american skin color.

"I'm going to fucking kill you."

She seethed, her fangs grew longer and her claws became sharper. Her punches became more violent, each resulting in more blood loss. The man Kagome had earlier recognized as one of Naraku's pawns leaped towards her in an attempt to save his master. He didn't get very far, she grabbed him by his neck, the venom slowly entering his blood stream burning his body. Sesshomaru sprinted towards them and pulled Kagome away only to be thrown against a wall by her brute strength.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me."

She growled deeply flexing her claws and then returning to finish off Mr. Wind. Much to her disappointment she turned around to find him missing, in his place was a large pool of his blood which she had removed from his body. Her body shook, seething in anger. Sesshomaru lay against a wall in violent pain, shocked at what he had just seen.

"What the fuck? This is my day you whore? Why do you keep showing up everywhere!"

Kikyo screamed ferociously, her beautiful, and more importantly expensive day was being ruined by this violent outrage. Kagome turned, and walked maliciously towards her. She had not forgotten that slap so easily.

"Kagome don't!"

Inuyasha rushed in front of her in an attempt to try and save his wife only to be forcefully shoved into a table by a bolt of purification shot by Kagome. She reached the blushing bride, how she despised her. Her confidence, how dare she think she's stronger than her. Kikyo pressed her hands onto Kagome in an attempt to purify her only to have it absorbed into Kagome's body. Kagome lifted a clawed hand and backhanded her so hard she flew 5 feet and hit the stage. Oh but she wasn't finished, everyone was stunned by this fearless Kagome as she walked towards Kikyo again.

"Kagome, why are you being so mean. Stop it."

A small voice cried out to her piercing her heart, she stopped abruptly and turned around to see Rin with tears in her eyes.

"Rin no!"

Sesshomaru screamed and shot up painfully in an attempt to save her. Kagome looked at the sad girl and her eyes flickered from red to blue as she stared at the petrified child. The innocence of her, the big brown eyes, the pastel pink dress, it was too peaceful to experience something like this. Her heart hurt tremendously, she could feel the miko inside her trying to purify the demon to create peace and it burned. It was fire pumped quickly through her veins.

"Don't cry Rin, please, I'm sorry."

This only encouraged the tears, seeing a woman she loved so angry upset her, seeing her injure her father tore her apart. The man she loved so deeply had finally made it to her and was standing fiercely in front as to protect her. His gold eyes were marble ice, hard and cold.

"Rin…"

She grasped for her heart, the fire was moving faster. God the burning would never end, she fell onto her knees gasping for air but none would go in. One part of her body was killing another and it was so painful. The heat was unbearable. Sesshomaru watched in awe at the perplexing sight in front of him. Inuyasha on the contrary ran to her side screaming her name in vain. She could hear nothing, only the flames coursing through her veins, she could feel nothing but the burn and the chaos that surrounded her. She felt Rin's trust breaking, and it burned her heart. It wasn't long before she was briskly carried away by Inutaisho who later hand to tend to the wounds of his burnt arms from the heat emitting from her body.

…...

What a wedding, most thought, unsure on whether to make a specific comment on it by the extreme contrast in the series of events. The bride was swiftly carried off by her secret lover Naraku who placed her unconscious body in her husbands bed, it was not a proud moment for him. Kagome was transported to a certain wing of the Taisho household which contained a hospital room for such emergencies where she was swiftly placed into a bath of ice which melted quickly and needed constant refilling. Inuyasha, the poor confused soul sat idly by the bath which held Kagome's limp unconscious body his mind swimming with too many thoughts at once. Sesshomaru the stoic demon, lied irritably in his bed trying to heal the broken bones caused by Kagome's push with an upset Rin lying next to him. While Inutaisho and Izayoi sat in the kitchen discussing the days events and how to proceed. Yes, what a wedding.

Kagome slept for 3 days and 2 nights, she managed to melt 62 tubs of ice during that time but woke up with a bitter cold. She could tell it was night from the darkness that escaped the window in the bathroom that adjoined the room. Shivering she moved from the bath only to collapse on the floor. Inuyasha was next to her a second later, he had left his room only to take Kikyo to their safe country side home, it was a violent argument.

"Ssstop, I don'ttt neeeeed your heelllp."

Her body convulsed from the cold, she was wearing only a swim suit to minimize heat, but now another problem arose she was frozen.

"Kagome let me help you."

It was more of a silent plea than a demand.

"No, I caaannn dddo this."

She pushed herself up with extreme effort, damp midnight tresses plastered to her face. The weakness infuriated her, it would take days to heal after all the energy she had exerted in the past week. God how she despised being weak. One foot forward, then another, then she began to crash toward the ground but was caught by a set of strong arms.

"Relleasse me Sesshommaruu."

Her teeth clattered incessantly as she tried feebly to twist from his grasp.

"Sesshomaru leave her."

Inuyasha was quiet, a strange experience for the rowdy hanyou.

"You must truly have a mental disability, she is clearly incapable of making it to the bed by herself yet you continue to let her suffer."

The truth hurt, it actually stung, pierced your skin.

"Whatever Sesshomaru, I was just trying to make her happy so just shut the fuck up and give her to me."

He held his arms out only to find them empty and watched sadly as Sesshomaru carried a shaking Kagome to the bed and laid her down gently. He never believed he would say gentle and Sesshomaru in the same sentence, what a weird week it has been. Anger boiled over him as he watched Sesshomaru, CLIMB INTO BED WITH HER. That son of a bitch.

"What the fuck! Get away from her immediately you bastard!"

"Inuyasha, please control your barbaric attitude, I often feel I am conversing with a retarded sea creature."

"Excuse me! I'll show you retarded sea creature!"

He stormed over to the bed, fist raised proudly in the air about to pulverize Sesshomaru's face in when he noticed Kagome stopped shaking, and she had actually… moved closer to him! It took a moment for him to realize she was asleep again.

"Yes?"

"What do you want shit face?"

"I thought you were going to 'show me retarded sea creature'"

"Feh."

Sesshomaru smirked in success, it was a popular look of his. Both brothers looked down at the magnificent creature in awe, pure curiosity overwhelmed them at what happened to make her beast react so ferociously. All they could do is wait patiently, a trait neither brother possessed.

…...

How he truly _despised _ their family dinners, all they ever consisted of was Kaugra complaining about something and all he could do was sit and listen.

"I can't believe she would do that to you daddy! I told you she's crazy. She slapped Kikyo. Slapped her! Everyone was disgusted."

Bankotsu just rolled his eyes, yes he did despise these dinners. He looked over at Mr. Wind he was shocked anyone would have been able to inflict such pain on him. Both eyes were swollen and black, his lips had several cuts and his nose was clearly broken. Not to mention the broken cheek bones. Something truly furious must have caused this, he was not an easy demon to defeat.

"Don't worry my child, now that we know who she really is we can teach her a lesson. What's her name again?"

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

Suddenly Bankotsu was very interested. This small beautiful demon caused so much damage, clearly she was more worthy for him daily.

"What exactly did she do?"

"Bank! Have you not been listening! She attacked my daddy, then Sessy thank god he's ok, then Inuyasha, and then Kikyo! On her wedding! I can't believe she had the nerve to slap her. If that little girl didn't stop her then I wouldn't be sitting here right now. It was so strange."

"I didn't realize Ms. Higurashi was so… violent."

"Nothing to worry about Bankotsu, she will be taken care of in a manner I believe to be quite fitting. Now Kaugra, you said something about a child?"

"What manner would that be Mr. Wind?"

"Oh you shall see soon enough, Kaugra?"

"Yeah, Sesshomaru's annoying little daughter. Ugh she's so hideous, but I guess it makes his beauty stand out more. He's really beautiful you know daddy."

Bankotsu's green eyes shimmered with worry, this didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Wind who quickly dismissed the both of them and formulated his brilliant plan, even he found himself marvelously disgusting.


	16. Shit

Thanks for the reviews! More are always appreciated though (: enjoy xx

…...

Kagome woke up occasionally in the following days, it was always the same thing. Sesshomaru would help her sit upright, he would feed her a bit of food and give her water then both he and Inuyasha would jump right into the questions.

"Why were you disguised as Indigo?"

"Why did you try and kill Mr. Wind?"

And by far the most important question.

"What's going on?"

None of the questions were answered of course, her shimmering blue eyes just gazed over both of their faces before she drifted back into an endless sleep. It was by far the most infuriating thing Sesshomaru had ever experienced, it took all of his focus not to shake her violently awake. Instead he focused on ruining Inuyasha. At first it was just simple insults, but then it escalated into physical contact. Which then resulted to having Inuyasha shipped off to his country house 4 hours away to spend time with his wife. Needless to say he was furious.

"Sesshomaru, remove yourself from me. Immediately."

Kagome had finally woken up, and was furious at their current spooning position. Sesshomaru however, being the stubborn arrogant man he was only proceeded to hold her closer. A fangy smirk graced Kagome's fragile face, she moved her hand slowly down to grab his. A relaxed sigh was released into her hair, however it was quickly followed by a yelp at the sound of bones cracking and extreme pain shooting from his hand.

"Bitch!"

He was seething, his eyes were beginning to bleed red.

"Oh please Sesshomaru, show a little bit of self control. How long have I been asleep?"

"5 days. I believe you have some things to clear up for us."

"Hn."

She was obviously not in the mood, instead she settled for grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and healing it in a remarkable speed. His golden orbs shimmered in wonder.

"Kagome, what's going on?"

Sighing she stood and stretching walking over towards the window, the sun was barley rising over the mountains. Sesshomaru followed placing himself next to her, it was a portrait of beauty, the icy lord and the broken miko demoness, even the gods were in awe.

"It started when I was in New York, I was turned demon and things were easier after that. Control came so easily, everything came so easily, my strength, my beauty. It didn't take long to create my own company, I was approached by a man who noticed I was a demon. He trained me, it wasn't long before he realized I had miko powers also. I was perfect for him. Money came easily after that, it only took a few moral sacrifices and some convincing. I had to be very careful with my new job, and after a few close calls I created Indigo, an alibi to hide me from potential… threats. The only problem is my focus can not remain after my beast takes over and the spell dissipates and shows who I truly am. I had a, lets just go with the term run in, with Mr. Wind, things got a bit out of hand and my beast took over. He saw the real me, and he killed my brother…"

Shock engulfed him, a futile battle with a pit of quick sand. It wasn't hard to figure out what her secret job was, despite how eagerly she tried to hide it. He looked down at the small miko demoness who stood stiffly watching the sun rise until it burned her eyes.

"Kagome I'm so…"

"Sorry? Don't be, it's a waste of time. What's happened, happened. He's going to be planning something and I need to be prepared."

"My family can help you, you can not do this by yourself."

Where was all this passion coming from?

"If you want to help, you can take Shippo, he's no longer safe with me I would die if anything happened to him."

"We can do more! Kagome we can't have you disappear again, I would die if anything happened to you…"

The last part was a whisper, but it screamed in her ear. She felt a sudden pang in her heart. No she could not drag them any more into this, it must be taken care of quickly and swiftly. She turned towards him, and he saw the ice in her eyes melt for a brief moment then freeze over once more. Her arms wrapped around his waist and held his muscular body against hers. It felt so good. She mumbled one last sentence into his chest.

"Promise you will take care of him?"

"Anything for you."

She pulled away and shot the most heart breaking smile he had ever seen, it actually caused him to… smile back. The blasphemy! Jumping out the window she began racing to her house her angry aura killing all the vegetation she raced by.

…...

"Your going to take me to mama?"

The kit looked up at the man holding his hand through the airport eagerly, his smile dazzled other parents.

"Of course child, she will be picking you up."

His malicious smile beamed as he walked the child into the limo.

"Thanks Mr. Wind! I've missed her so much!"

'Of course, anything for our darling Kagome Higurashi."

…...

Kagome ran frantically through the dark streets, she couldn't even be bothered with her bike it would only slow her down. She had checked all of his usual night spots, but they were all deserted, not even one of his idiotic followers was there. God how she wished they were, she would have loved to torture the truth out of them. She jumped across buildings over looking the city, nothing suspicious could be found. He needed to be dead, everyone was at risk if he wasn't.

_You're an accessory to murder. My life's a revolver; my sex is a killer…_

Who the fuck was calling her right now?

**Unknown number**

"What?"

Her voice was harsh, she was not in the mood for this.

"Ms. Higurashi, your attitude is not appreciated."

"Mr. Wind, how _pleasant_ to here from you."

Eyes began to bleed red, slowly, a cut trying to be controlled.

"Oh it surely doesn't sound like that! I would have expected you to be a little more respectful, you wouldn't want me to hurt something of yours."

He was laughing at her! Red flowed violently into her eyes, she was shaking with anger.

"_What."_

"Why your little Shippo! Shippo say hi to mommy…"

"Hi mommy!"

Shippo! His joyous voice caused her eyes to flicker, blue, red, blue, red.

"I suggest if you want him to remain this happy you follow come over to my estate on the country side. Oh and if you tell anyone where you are going, and I WILL know if you do, your poor little kit can lie in a grave next to your brother. See you soon Ms. Higurashi."

Her breath hitched, no, Shippo. Her legs couldn't move fast enough, sure the leather helped cut wind resistance but it still seemed like ages. Her eyes burned hell, which is exactly where Mr. Wind would be momentarily. Her leather boots kicked down the door of his house and there he was, her baby.

"Mama!"

Just as he was about to run to her he was stopped by Mr. Wind.

"Mommy has some business to take care of, Kaugra!"

Kaugra dragged herself slowly into the room, seethed at Kagome then turned towards her father.

"Take him to the Taisho's so he can have a sleepover with Rin tonight."

He smiled down at Shippo who looked eagerly at his mother, green eyes shining with excitement. Unconsciously her head moved up and down, blue eyes melting, she would not cry in front of her son.

"Ugh, ew. Fine."

Kaugra could barely hide her excitement, an excuse to go to Sesshomaru's. Oh she was going to have fun tonight.

"Ms. Higurashi, could you please sit here."

He pointed to a chair in a sealed off room. She trudged over there and sat, only then was Shippo and Kaugra allowed to leave. Metal clamps shut over her wrists just as she was about to stand up again.

"Oh no no, we're just starting to have fun!"

The grin terrified her, however she would never admit it.

"I'm going to fucking murder you, cut you to pieces! How dare you threaten my family!"

Her speech came to a sudden halt and was quickly replaced with screaming as she felt electric bolts being shot through her body. The chair. She should have known. Each time she tried to rip her arms free an electric current shot through her body. To return the favor Mr. Wind punched her, so obviously she spat blood on his beige Dolce and Gabana pants smirking. He grabbed her neck chocking her.

"Its going to be a fun night Ms. _Higurashi_."

And then her leather shirt was ripped off. Shit.

…_..._

_Thump Thump Thump_

Who the fucking is at his house at… 1:30 in the morning! Flexing his claws Sesshomaru stomped towards the door only to be greeted by a smirking Kaugra. What the fuck.

"Hey Sesshy baby I thought we could have some fun tonight."

She winked and ran her fingers up and down his bare chest. Just as he was about to strangle the life out of her demonic red eyes he noticed a figure standing behind her. Shoving her out of the way he looked down at an ecstatic Shippo.

"Sesshomaru! I'm here to have a sleepover with Rin!"

Everything just seemed to get increasingly stranger.

"Why are you with Kaugra?"

"Oh I was at Mr. Winds house! Mama is there now, I think she's coming later…"

Shippo was never very good at continuing a single thought, his mind just seemed to wonder off.

"Shippo, why don't you go inside."

If anyone thought ice couldn't freeze, well they never heard Sesshomaru Taisho's voice. Kagome was at Mr. Wind's house. Alone. Shit.


	17. Hello Kagome

Ok so I'm going by what I said on my profile. I am DETERMINED to finish this before the Christmas break so here it goes. Sorry for not updating in forever ^^.

…

It had been two weeks, but to her it felt like years. Was this hell? Did killing those people cause her to end up here? She was told time goes by slower in hell, and whoever said that was so fucking right it killed her. Literally. So much for helping people. Her blue eyes glazed over with a burning hatred. Hatred for Wind, hatred for Sesshomaru, and hatred for Inuyasha, how could they let her rot here? Each day Mr. Wind or Kaugra would come down to the basement she was currently residing in with another torture instrument. Wind preferred the scalpel; he would occasionally put poisons on the tip and gazed as she writhed in pain cutting off pieces of flesh and skin watching the blood ooze out. Kaugra opted with a more forceful weapon, a knife. Its thick blade laughed at her suffering as it stabbed and sliced through her recklessly.

"Hello Kagome."

Kaugra smooth voice sauntered into the dark damp room, her ruby lips glistened with malice, she was wearing long tight satin dress that was ripped and wreaked of sex. Kagome's delicate bloody nose crinkled with disgust only to be rewarded with a greater smirk by Kaugra as she picked up the knife rusting on the metal table in the corner.

"Smells good doesn't it."

She took a deep breath savoring the sweet taste the smell brought her senses.

"Why didn't you tell me Sesshomaru was such a monster in bed?"

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips sensually as she dragged the knife along Kagome's bare stomach. Kagura's grin spread, she loved tearing her apart watching the blood pour violently out of her body. They allowed her 12 hours every day to heal; it was the perfect amount of time. Just as the wound would close and seal as if it was never there, they would rip open a new one.

"Bitch you're lying."

Kagome seethed her eyes pulsating with anger. She spit blood onto Kagura's face as she came close to her again only infuriating her further which resulted in a deep stab wound right above her right breast.

Kaugra wiped the blood away slowly knowing she hit a nerve, she wasn't blind to the way Sesshomaru felt about this girl, and she simply despised it. Her scarlet eyes glared at Kagome with revulsion, there she was hanging from the ceiling by metal clamps dirty and bleeding, yet she still held his heart. But not for long.

"Ha! As if, I warm his bed every night and you stand here, rotting like the corpse you will soon be. All I have left is to get rid of that little kistune of yours. And then it will be like you were never there, I think I'll kill him slowly. Make it last, make him beg."

Her fangy grin expanded as she watched Kagome's eyes seep crimson her body thrashing violently against the clamps despite them shocking her violently, the smell of burnt flesh crept into their noses. She loved this; this was her euphoria, watching as Kagome tortured her own body deeming her unnecessary.

"Well you could always beg for him, perhaps I could make his death quick and painless."

Kagome let out a deep feral snarl her body fought to break free of its barriers.

"I'll have your family bury you together, you with your son and little piece of shit over there."

That was it, her body burst from the shackles in a bright pink light, her original plan was to tear Kaugra into shreds but the burst of miko energy that erupted from her body simmered her as if she had been trapped in a burning building. Adrenaline continued to pump through her body, her eyes bleeding red still. She placed her bloody hands on her abdomen and howled in pain as a repressed memory came flooding back full force.

_Flashback _

_A week had passed, Kagome stood there, trapped by the iron obstacles clenching her wrists to the black wall. Small bleeding cuts covered her body. Mr. Wind walked up to her grinning wildly at her growing form._

"_Kagome dearest, what is this. You aren't meant to be fed. Who is feeding you?" _

_A slap echoed loudly in the barren room, he knew no one was feeding her. They wouldn't dare, but he loved toying with her, this bitch deserved to be tortured after the obscene way she mocked him._

"_Fuck. You." Her voice was icy and direct, angering him. _

"_Shut up you cheeky slut!" _

_The scalpel tore across her growing abdomen with a sadistic rage. It was the first and only time she screamed, begged him to stop, she cried. Naraku stared at his bloodied prize, his red eyes shined with glory. He had made her scream, and he loved it, nothing had ever turned him on so much._

"_What a shame, so beautiful."_

_Tears streaked down her face washing away some of the blood and stinging the cuts. The worst part of it was it sat, in a jar filled with water on the metal desk sitting in the corner so she could watch it every day and think of the most painful day of her life._

Kagome grabbed the jar that and ran, she ran even though blood was pouring from gashes in her stomach and chest, she ran even though her heart had broken. She ran even though she knew she wasn't finished.

…

Inuyasha was sporting a darker tan, god he felt great! He and Kikyo had spent days on the beach at their summer house making love and going to the beach, things had turned out a lot better than he had expected. They had mated and he had come home to share the wonderful news of Kikyo's pregnancy with his family, it was sooner than expected but he was thrilled! Kikyo however had insisted she stay back at the house due to her 'morning sickness', how naïve Inuyasha could be. Smiling brightly as he drove into the house only to realize that his parents had left, probably on another business trip he thought his fluffy white ears flattening slightly on his head in disappointment. He continued to saunter in his house filled with confidence with the genius idea of berating Sesshomaru for sleeping with Kaugra, that's when he smelled blood. And death.

…

She had run for hours, she couldn't see where she was going everything was getting fuzzy but her adrenaline forced her to continue. Her bloody body was covered by a loose black shirt and pair of jean shorts she had found in Kagura's room, the colors could barely be detected under the thick bloodstains. She had run to the shrine, streaks of blood fell behind her onto the unwelcoming ground only to realize that they weren't home, after Souta died they weren't home often. Her heart clenched painfully as she remembered her brothers death, she held the jar tighter to her chest and began running furiously again.

"Kagome!"

The voice was distant, where did it come from? A viscous growl escaped her throat accompanied by blood dripping from her chapped lips, who dare touch her! She felt something pulling at her arms trying to pull her baby away from her, demon was out for blood. She noticed silver hair in her blurry vision and grinned.

"Sesshomaru."

Her voice was livid was a calm hatred, she was ready to tear his heart out of his chest as he had done to her, but she would wait and see what his excuse was first.

Inuyasha stared in shock; he had never seen Kagome filled with such brutal hatred. Her demon was out of control, her blue eyes completely clouded by the piercing red, the color of passion and abhorrence.

"It's not Sesshomaru, it's me Inuyasha!"

His golden orbs pleaded in a feeble attempt to calm her down, her wounds needed to be tended to; a dark puddle of blood was forming under her. Those creamy white legs he dreamt of for so long were taped with wet and crusted blood.

"Ha! You can't fool me; I killed your bitch Kaugra just like her father tried to kill me. I hope you think of the times you fucked her when I was lying in her basement bleeding having my body ripped apart which you sated her body with your carnal desires…"

It was getting harder to speak, her words slurred and her eyes returned to their sapphire shade before she collapsed into her puddle of blood.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha howled.

…

Kagome woke with a start, it was just a dream she sighed in relief rubbing her abdomen. Her icy eyes knitted with confusing, it felt flat, and… wet? She lifted her hand to see it covered in blood which had seeped through the bandages. Tears poured down her eyes, it wasn't a dream, and it was real. Sprinting quickly into the bathroom she ripped off the shirt in an attempt not to soak it or the room in blood. The mirror reflected a broken girl with the same hair as her, but slightly disheveled, and she had the same eyes, but more bloodshot. And she had the same body, but she wasn't pregnant. She placed herself on the cool tiles letting the blood pool below her, the tears stopped she was pretty sure there was no more water to cry. Sesshomaru burst through the door in a panic smelling the blood.

"Kagome what the fuck do you think you're doing!"

His muscular arms picked up limp body placing it carefully on the bathroom counter, her eyes were an empty void. Even then she couldn't bring her to turn the two orbs to meet his body. He carefully redressed her and placed her in the bed again trying to crawl in with her.

"No." It was raspy and soft but he heard it, and he felt his heart break.

"Kagome I-"

"I can still smell her on you."

She couldn't look into his pleading eyes; it would only tear her apart more. He however complied and sat on the chair waiting. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, an explanation? Inuyasha's was brief before he scurried off with something in his arms. Love? He was pretty sure he lost that when he opted to sleep with Kaugra instead of continuing to search for Kagome.

"Mama?"

The little kistune popped his head in the door his emerald eyes wide with fear, of course he smelt the blood of his mother, while Rin stood shyly behind him for comfort.

"Shippo, Rin, not now, your mother is resting."

It was the cold voice he used with everyone, and had once used with her. The compassionless echo caused her to wince, and her frightful son caused her to cry. Torrents of tears flowed down her face, even when she had nothing left to cry water continued to flow down her cheeks as she once again remembered that frightful day in the basement. She was eventually lulled to a sleep of fitful nightmares for 2 long hateful days.

"Kagome."

It was a mere whisper as he noticed the miko-demoness stir, how badly he wanted to climb into bed with her, wrapping his strong arms around her murmuring the nightmares away. Blue emptiness stared at him a causing his blood to run cold.

"Kagome what happened." The smooth baritone that was once his voice crack, wrought with worry, she noticed his eyes beg for clarification.

"They took me somewhere, they tortured me, sliced me, watched me bleed. You never came."

His heart begged for her, he wanted to hold her tight and protect her from any other evils that lurked in the world, but he knew it was too late for that. She continued.

"Where is she?" Kagome looked frantically around the room.

"Who?"

Sesshomaru noticed her instant panic and tried calming her down as he searched for some female he didn't even know what looked like.

"My daughter, she was with me!" Her raspy voice strained as she began to hyperventilate.

"Kagome you have a son, calm down its ok, your son Shippo is in the other room." He pet her hair softly trying to calm her, it was the most she had let him touch him in the past several days.

"Sesshomaru our daughter! Where is she? Of course you wouldn't fucking care." Venom dripped from her teeth as she pushed past the shocked demon, he was so confused.

"Kagome we don't have a daughter." How was he supposed to react to her increasing insanity?

"I was pregnant Sesshomaru," the petite woman began to shake violently as she sobbed but he couldn't help her he just sat and waited for her to finish. "He cut her out of me, I watched as he put her in a jar for me to stare at, every day. Our daughter, he killed out daughter."


	18. The makeshift grave

My loyal reviews, thank you! What can I say, you INSPIRE me Haha how corny. I will reveal the Sesshy/ Kaugra dramaaaa in the next chapter. Keep reviewing!

…

Inuyasha ran when Sesshomaru arrived to take care of Kagome, he wasn't sure where he was going but he jumped into his silver Porsche and began to drive. Disgust overwhelmed him, it soaked his skin. Sitting in his passenger seat was the fetus of a child decaying in a jar of water, and judging by the way Kagome held it tightly to her body he could only assume it was hers. But who was the father? And why the fuck was it floating in a jar? Questions tumbled recklessly around in his mind.

"Oh Kagome, what happened to you?"

His mind flashed to the feral young miko-demoness dripping in blood holding her unborn child. He had to help her, he just had to, she still held a place in his heart despite everything that happened, Sesshomaru just has to go and fuck everything up. Huffing loudly he slammed his frustrated forehead against the steering wheel, his silver hair sprawled sporadically around him. Spinning his car around he sped towards a hardware store, he needed to get rid of the fetus first.

"Sir is there anything I can help you with?"

The young woman stared at him longingly with her brown eyes; his white t-shirt hugged him perfectly showing off his sculpted muscles. Ugh and those jeans, his ass just made her want to rip them off and take him right there. Normally he would jump at the opportunity to tease when he smelled the arousal rolling off him in waves, but he was too frustrated and married.

"Ya I need a shovel, wood, hammer, and nails. Oh and a knife."

His bitter tone made her wince as she scrambled off to get the random objects he asked for. He sighed as he ran his hand through his thick locks; it was going to be a long day. After purchasing his items he drove speedily towards the local cemetery when his phone rang.

_Incoming call: Ass wipe_

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

He really didn't want to deal with his bastard brother right now, one thing at a time he repeated in his head.

"Where is she?"

Inuyasha's blood ran cold, throughout his lifetime he had only seen Sesshomaru truly angry a few times and one of those being when he suspected that Inuyasha was stealing Kagome away from him. But the voice on the other side of the phone was truly primal, his beast was taking over and he was with Kagome. She must have realized her child was gone and told Sesshomaru. Well shit, if things couldn't get worse, so he did the only thing he could think of. Play dumb.

"Who the fuck are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha you know who the fuck I'm talking about, and if you don't tell me in the next 5 seconds I will rip out your throat and feed it to you." He snarled, he had already lost his patience and was currently trying to maintain the best control in front of Kagome.

"Listen I'm busy, I'll call you when I'm done."

He sighed hanging up the phone; dark bags were growing rapidly beneath his eyes, an accumulative of stress and lack of sleep. Walking over to a large oak tree he began to dig a small but deep hole placing the small unborn child in it and covering it up. He nailed the two pieces of wood he bought using it as a makeshift cross stabbing it into the moist earth. Wiping of sweat with the shoulder of his sleeve he looked at his work, it was a beautiful day and it seemed everything was at peace. Hopefully this baby would be to. Just as he was about to turn around he heard a primitive grumble, he had sensed that Sesshomaru had arrived but thought it best to just quickly finish his work.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry."

Placing a brotherly hand on his shoulder he stared at his broken half-brother, there were no words that could truly console anyone in this situation, it had dawned on him that this must be his child.

"Is this… is this her?"

His words choked as they tried to push themselves from his throat, he felt his heart grit while Inuyasha nodded sullenly. It was a feeling he had only experienced this unwelcome feeling only a few times before with Rin and Kagome but this time it was different. This time, he could have stopped it, and he didn't. So this is what it felt like, to jump off a cliff only to find yourself falling, forever, because you just can't seem to reach the bottom. Your stomach flying up your chest in nausea that will never end. An earth shaking growl exploded from Sesshomaru's chest, his body convulsed with anger as he took off suddenly. This was going to end, today.

…

Inuyasha returned warily to his family's mansion, dirt caked on his skin. All he wanted was a hot shower and to return to his blushing bride, but he knew Kagome needed him. She was always there for him, even when he ripped out her heart, and he would be there for her now. He slowly wandered into her room, confusion deluged him as he noticed she wasn't in the bed but sitting in a corner rocking herself. Her eyes vacant of any emotion.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" His voice was soft, caring, two traits Inuyasha was not well known for.

"Where is she?" It was only a hollow echo.

"I buried her, under the tree, by your father's grave…"

Kagome's father died when she was young of a heart attack, it tore her and her mother apart, but Inuyasha was there for her. They placed him in the most beautiful part of the cemetery, a place that was surrounded by plants and bushes, a place of nature and belonging. A weak smile etched on her face.

"Thank you Inuyasha, you didn't have to." There was still a raspy tone to her wounded voice, it made him wince.

"It's the least I can do, do you need anything?"

"Just sit with me please; I don't want to be alone."

Those icy blue eyes he used to dream about had melted and were filled with fear. So he nodded and sat next to her on the floor wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Kagome, what happened to you…?"

The murmur sounded like a scream even though they were close enough to count each others heart beat. She retold the story, her body shaking as she sobbed through words. He only held her tighter; this is what Sesshomaru should be doing, what he should have done instead of looking for their unborn child.

"Did he...?" The fluffy white ears plastered to his head, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to here this.

"No he didn't rape me, he couldn't without untying me and I was not weak enough for him to risk that."

The strong voice that had disappeared over the two weeks was beginning to return; she would find that bastard and kill him. Slowly, like he had tried to do with her. She would take his daughters ashes and put them in a jar and force him to stare at them just like he had done to her. Revenge surged through her body. Inuyasha let go of a huge gulp of air he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"I'm going to take a shower quickly, will you be ok?"

He was skeptical as to if he should leave her or not, but she seemed better, but she also seemed to be scheming. Sprinting to his bathroom he took the fastest shower he had ever taken, rushing back to the room only to see her missing fear began to force itself on him as he hastily followed her scent stopping abruptly in front of Shippo and Rin's room taking a huge sigh of relief when he burst violently through the door. He was greeted with a thoroughly amused Kagome and two giggling children when he looked down and saw that he had his boxers backwards so the crotch hole was in the back, his shirt was inside out and soaking wet with his white hair plastered sporadically on his face and back clearly not brushed.

"Shippo and Rin were just telling me about their day."

Her voice had return to its cold harmonized monotone, but it was laced with interest and amusement at the bewildered hanyou in front of her. Loosing a child only made her want to protect hers more, she held them tightly at the memory closing her eyes to refrain from crying… again.

"Rin think Inuyasha looks silly!"

Rin happily exclaimed while Kagome patted her head approvingly and another stream of giggles escaped the ecstatic kistune's mouth. They only increased when Inuyasha huffed and stormed out of the room, but Kagome could sense he was relieved, his aura calmed hers and she smiled. Each second she was getting stronger, her senses sharper and soon she would be restored with complete power. The idea of revenge fueling her healing process. That's how they fell asleep, Kagome tightly clutching the children to her lithe physique ideas of vengeance streaming through her mind.

…

A heavy powerful aura strangled him in the musky room; he however feared nothing and continued to play high stakes poker with his 'friends'. The smoke that engulfed the space clouded his vision but no worries; he always cheated, and always won. Seconds later the door burst open and he felt a strong pain in his throat. Magenta eyes opened only to face the true wrath of the bloody eyes boring into his soul.

"Sesshomaru," he wheezed with amusement.

…

ReviewReviewReview

**Also check out my other stories: Happy in the Club With A Bottle of Wine, and No Tears of Regret**


	19. I Don't Love You?

Thanks so much for the reviews! Keeps 'em coming!

….

Inuyasha could feel his anxiety climbing scratching his skin, where the fuck was Sesshomaru? He hadn't seen Sesshomaru since he buried the… child the day before. His golden eyes were a dull yellow, he was beyond distressed. Kagome was surprisingly calm, which disturbed him to no end, Kikyo was calling him insistently demanding he return to their country home, and now with Sesshomaru missing. He simply couldn't handle all of this.

"Inuyasha?"

His eyes flicked over to the object of his thoughts, she was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, black converse and a green long sleeve shirt, and her luscious black hair hung loose blowing in the wind. She had always known this bench in their garden was his place of solace, when they would fight she would always find him here. They had shared very peaceful moments here. He was too exhausted to reply, and opted with simply grunting.

"I'm sorry… I mean you didn't have to do all of this for me. I was, I was a mess but I will be ok. Go to Kikyo, you deserve to be with your… wife. Even if she is the wicked witch of the west."

She grinned at him, her blue eyes flickering sympathetically at him, a slender hand wrapped around his and she brought it up to her mouth in a chaste kiss. He sighed peacefully, whenever he was mad at her she would give him this miniscule sign of affection and it melted his heart, her lips were so soft.

"Kagome I don't want to leave you, what if something else happens… I don't think I could live with myself, I just wouldn't be able to handle it…"

"Oh Yasha…" Azure orbs melted at his confession, sure his voice was ragged and beaten like his personality sometimes but he had such a kind heart. Unlike his bastard brother. "Don't worry about me any more; I want you to worry about yourself, and about Kikyo. I do not blame you for a second, you need to understand that. What happened, yes it was horrible, but its over and we need to move on."

Her voice had chocked when she recalled the horrific memories that haunted her dreams, she rested her head softly on his muscular arm rubbing her hand on it soothingly. It was time to move on, well after she destroyed the cause of all of this. She just had to wait, until he thought nothing was going to happen to him. Then she would strike, all her wrath that coiled in her stomach exploding through her pores. Yes, all she must do is wait.

"You're so strong Kagome, I don't understand it."

He looked down at his hands, shame encompassed him.

"I'm strong because of you, you taught me to be strong Inuyasha. Don't ever forget that, you are the strongest person I know."

Cherry lips placed a soft kiss on his strong cheek before she left the weary half demon to his thoughts.

….

Another rough punch to the gut, blood oozed from the lips formed in a malicious smile.

"I feel your hatred _Lord_ Sesshomaru, yet you do not kill me. Has the woman weakened you?"

This vile comment resulted in a violent punch to the cheek, blood spewed against the beige wall which had become a mural of red streaks. The other poker players had left quickly in fear of their lives, yes Wind was not someone that you would easily frustrate, but the Lord of the western lands was someone with even more power.

"Wind, I suggest you silence yourself if you wish to live a few more seconds. No woman controls me, you will however feel the pain you inflicted on her. Nevertheless I will kill you, unlike you I don't let my victim escape."

His bloody black head quickly connected with the wall creating a massive boulder. True, he was too weak to fight back at this point, being only a half demon he wasn't nearly strong enough to even attempt. He could attempt to live a bit longer though.

"Yes, yet you crawl into the bed with my power whore of a daughter."

That was it; he dug his elongated claws into the tender flesh of the sadistic man in front of him letting his poison seep into his veins. His death would be slow and excruciatingly painful, just as it should. His ruby eyes watched with a malicious glee as the man suffered in front of him, his lips curled into a sinister smirk emphasizing his extended fangs, he had long ago let his beast take over with a vicious blood lust. This was the best 12 hours of his life.

….

"Ok so this one has 4 bedrooms and 4 ½ bathrooms. As you can see there is a fairly large lake in the back that your children can swim in."

It was the 5th house she had looked at, this woman knew of her power, I mean who hadn't. So instead of showing her the small cozier homes she had asked to see she showed her large antique mansions that were empty and cold. It was obvious through her hollow brown eyes she was to collect a fat check if she sold one of these houses to Kagome Higurashi. This of course caused the cobalt eyed demoness to get extremely impatient and demand she show her the houses she requested or she would create some… unpleasant memories for her.

"There is a stable in the back also by the lake as well as a pasture if you are an interested equestrian or have many pets."

The house was perfect; it had a cozy sitting room with a fireplace, a decent sized kitchen with a few cute outdated appliances. It was made entirely out of wood, giving it a nice woodsy feel and smell to it. Woods surrounded it, but it also had a nice back yard with a small vegetable garden that looked out to the lake and stables. This was it, this was her house. Of course she would keep her apartment in the city, but she didn't want Shippo and Rin to grow up in such an industrialized atmosphere. A cozy homey house was perfect for them, and it was only 45 minutes away from a very prestigious elementary school.

"There is fireplace in the 2 master bedrooms-"

God her shrill voice, she simply could not stand it anymore. Just looking at her in her short red pencil skirt that barely covered her private areas and her black blouse that was unbuttoned to show off a generous amount of cleavage, it was too much for the poor demoness.

"I'll take it; send the papers to my office. I want everything prepared for when I move in this weekend."

Her voice was its normal icy melody, which accompanied with her stoic face made the real estate agent extremely uncomfortable, Kagome loved it.

"Of course Ms. Higurashi! I'll have the papers sent to you this afternoon; it was a pleasure doing business."

She stuck out a pudgy hand which Kagome swiftly ignored when heading out to her sleek BMW. It was time to start over.

….

Kagome returned home and sensed that both children were still at her mother's house, however she wasn't home. The scent of blood sizzled her nose it was infiltrated with a deep musky scent she was very familiar with. She simply chose to ignore it, her red heels clicking furiously against the marble floor as she made her way to her room; she needed to prepare to leave.

"Kagome?"

She didn't need to turn around, she knew who it was. And her frozen aura let him know she knew he was there.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry…"

There was no response, she was beyond furious, although she wouldn't show it. Instead she continued to assemble to cardboard boxed which would hold her belongings, there weren't many here but she figured it would be best to get this out of the way.

"Kagome look at me!"

Grabbing her wrist he flicked her around only to collide with the wall, his golden eyes grew at the shock that encompassed his body.

"Sesshomaru. Do not touch me, ever again or I will rip your hands off. I have nothing to say to you, you disgrace my presence."

There were blue ice cubs instead of the warm oceans he was used to. God what had he done, slowly he got up still shaken from being thrown against the now broken wall.

"I should have come to you I know-"

She whipped around anger and… shame burned in her eyes little pink shocks burst from her body as her miko energy began to take over.

"No, you were right to leave me there. To be tortured daily, to have my child… my child cut from my body! I should never have been the damsel in distress; you only showed me how much of a fool I was to think I needed a man in my life. You Taisho boys are all the same, you just break people. But no, I will not be broken. So you can crawl back to your whore, and fuck her while you think of me bleeding to death. Think of what you could have had-"

In a millisecond she was pushed against the wall by her neck, of course she could have stopped him but she was enjoying tormenting him like he did to her.

"What? You think I didn't know about your little whore you fucked while I was dying? While they cut out our child?"

She was wheezing trying to push each syllable out from the bottom of her squished lungs an arrogant smirk stitched painfully on her face. Yes, cut off all attachments, save yourself from being hurt again. Unconsciously her pink miko energy was burning his hand, but he didn't care he simply squeezed harder.

"Bitch, learn your place. You were fucking him."

His eyes had seeped blood long ago, the pristine stripes on his face jagged lines of abhorrence, but was it really?

"Wind? Ha! Your get weaker every time we meet, you would have smelled his scent on me you pathetic excuse for a daiyoukai. So what are you going to do Sesshomaru? Kill me? Fine, go ahead."

It was a bluff that was for sure, not that she wouldn't be able to save herself. Although she was beginning to feel light headed. His eyes flicked from red to gold, his beast wanted to show her who she belongs to, he wanted to claim her right there. He had suddenly realized he had been wrong, very wrong. Of course Kaugra would tell him that, how could he not sense she was lying? Dropping her on the ground allowing her to gasp handfuls of air he fell against the wall.

"You are pathetic Sesshomaru."

As she was lifting herself she saw something she would witness only once in her life, and it was once more than she had ever wished. Tears rolling down prominent cheeks, smearing the blood as the wet waves barreled down his face. He was crying, his rough hands cradled his face as he sat in true misery against the cold wall.

"Kagome, I love you so much. I love you so much it hurts me, I can't even explain in words the way you make me feel. The way I felt when I saw what happened to you. I love you so much it hurts Kagome."

The words choked out in ragged syllables between sobs, yes Sesshomaru Taisho had broken. Something she had seen once, and it was once more than she had ever wished.


	20. Let it snow

Thanks so much for the reviews! The more I get the longer I'll make the chapters, sanks .

….

The orange flames crackled and popped brightly allowing her body to be engulfed in a warm blanket, thin fingers weaved through the fiery hair of the infant lying comfortably in her lap, and it was finally peaceful.

"Ship?"

Her normally icy eyes softened happily at her son who had quickly fallen asleep, with little effort she scooped him up with her arms laying him softly in his fluffy green bed. She had moved into the cottage a few months earlier, after the… incident. It was only a 15 minute drive away from Inuyasha's house, one of the main reasons she moved into the cozy home, much to Kikyo's dismay. Rin came often on weekends, playing in the garden or in the barn with the horses; there was always a feeling of hopelessness watching the chocolate eyed schoolgirl leave. She had crawled into her heart, burrowing contently there. Sesshomaru, yes Sesshomaru, she wasn't quite sure where they stood, they didn't speak often other than the polite conversation when he dropped of Rin. Each time she could see his mind aging from worry and stress, she wondered if it was her fault. Of course it was, yet she wasn't sure what to do about it, if she should do anything at all. All of this uncertainty was an uncomfortable itch. Suddenly there was a large unruly knock on her large wooden doors, eyes flicked to the train clock resting on the wall. 10:30, isn't it a bit late for visitors?

"Inuyasha?"

The stoic mask that usually graced her face as she noticed the snowy golden eyed hanyou standing on her doorstep, his hands rubbing his arms furiously in an attempt to stay warm.

"Can I come in?"

A smirk shimmied on her face, a pearly fang peeping from her lip before she moved out of the way allowing him to enter the heated room. Shaking the snow off his body in a very dog like fashion he turned to her annoyance sketched into his rough features.

"What wench?"

A hearty musical laugh vibrated through the room, he loved her laugh, it was carefree and rich like a good bite of chocolate.

"I just can't believe you just asked to come into my house? Normally you just barged in, did Inuyasha Taisho finally learn some manners?"

Feign shock was scribbled with mockery on her face, it was their usual banter they both enjoyed thoroughly, and it lightened the mood always.

"Hmph, well just be a bit more appreciative bitch."

Giving him a light slap on the back of the head for the degrading comment she led him into her kitchen fixing them both some hot chocolate. It was a particularly hard winter this year, not that she minded in the least bit, she loved the snow, everything was just so at peace. Peace, she learned to value it so much more.

"I always appreciate you Inuyasha, I just don't show it because your giant ego head would just inflate more. Now to what pleasure do I owe your marvelously late visit?"

Inuyasha glared playfully at her, shaking his hands through his hair he watched a few more snow flakes fall out and melt against the stone counter top.

"I was bored, Kikyo's at her mom's house until tomorrow night planning some Christmas shit. I don't know, we're not even catholic, she just likes the idea of receiving presents."

He didn't notice the flash of forlorn that dashed across the young demoness face; instead he chose to stare off absentmindedly at the falling snowflakes through the window. It still hurt to hear about his relationship with Kikyo, especially now that she had gotten closer with her old lover these past few months. She always conveyed to him everything was fine, so it was her own fault she guessed, but that didn't dull the ache pounding in her chest.

"Well, leave it to Kikyo to forget the meaning of Christmas. Have you gotten her anything yet?"

She hadn't sipped the thick warm liquid yet; perhaps if she did she would feel better? Chocolate was said to cure almost everything. Even her broken heart?

"Nope, but I'm sure she'll tell her mother expecting me to go to her. Which I will, that woman is never happy with what I pick out."

Of course the stress had piled up on her poor friend here also, and they said the holidays were filled with joy. Now that's just bull shit.

….

The holidays were approaching very quickly, quicker than he had hoped or even anticipated. How he despised them, despised the bright decorations that cluttered the office, the offensively strong Christmas cookies burned his nose. Soon however they would be over and he would be at peace once again. On the contrary, it was Friday, which meant as soon as he finished work promptly at 5:30 he would pick up his spunky daughter and drive her over to her best friend's house. His old lover, current love, it was all too confusing for him. Stoic eyes glanced over at the sterile black and white office clock, as the golden orbs moved over the numbers the clock struck his favorite time of the day, the week in fact. Grabbing his long black coat he whisked his arms through the holes before swiftly leaving his office. His loud steps echoed, whenever he left the building for it was silent in fear. It wasn't an unknown fact that the demon lord hated the holidays, just last week he violently fired a male employee who dared offer him eggnog. The horror. He allowed his body to plop gracefully in the black limousine his eyes focusing on the jumping youngster in front of him.

"Rin, control yourself."

Although the command itself held a forceful nature, his tone was polite and kind, something only one other person had witnessed. Kagome Higurashi. He had not forgotten the day he confessed his love her as he watched her pack her things thinking that perhaps he would never see her again. Something that plagued his mind for days before he had the nerve to call her regarding a play date for Rin and Shippo; however that confession was quickly pushed aside by her. Scrunched up like an unwanted paper ball and thrown down the sewer.

"Sorry father, but Kagome promised Shippo and Rin that she would help Rin and Shippo to make gingerbread houses today!"

She had completely ignored his demand and continued to convulse softly in the comfortable black leather seat. Sighing at her terrible grammar and her reference to herself in third person he opted instead to look out the window, there was a blizzard approaching. His yellow orbs glazed over watching the white topped trees pass by swiftly before stopping in front of a comfortable residence, there in the doorway stood Kagome in a red knitted sweater, jeans, and black boots. Her long raven locks blowing in the wind, small flakes of snow landed softly in them, her blue eyes shimmered in anticipation. Why was she anxious? It was a habit, they would arrive promptly at 6:30 every Friday, and he would retrieve her promptly 6:30 every Sunday.

"Hello Rin, why don't you go and get Shippo, you two need to wash your hands before you handle the ingredients."

Her harmonious voice sang out, with a small dazzling smile accompanying it. It was always a bittersweet feeling seeing her, knowing he could never have her.

"Rin is excited!"

The small girl scampered quickly inside throwing off her blue boots effectively knocking snow everywhere, her pink jacket thrown to the side to lay victim to wandering feet. Kagome shifted her gaze to the stoic lord who approached her with the traditional pink night bag that held Rin's clothes.

"Hello Sesshomaru, how are you?"

She didn't look him in the eyes, instead focusing her attention on the vibrant bag, it was always the same he thought.

"Fine thank you, and you?"

Her demonic senses told her he was lying; perhaps she should try and form at least a friendship with him. At least for the sake of their children. For the first time in the months he dropped Rin off, her lithe body moved out of the doorway allowing him to enter. He stood cautiously, his eyes gracing their customary detachment.

"Busy, thankfully it's almost the holidays. I don't think Shippo can handle all this commuting, would you like to come in for some hot chocolate? I feel it gets colder every day."

The sun was beginning to set rapidly, he signaled for his driver to leave and he would call him when necessary and entered the house warily. He had never been in her new home; it was not at all like her other one. Her city apartment was calculated, modern, everything where it should be. However this house was cluttered, decorated with bright red, green, and yellow Christmas lights. There was a large tree adorning beautiful ornaments and a large golden star on top. It was bursting with Christmas spirit, stockings, red bows, the warm smell of ginger oozed from the walls. Unlike his office where he felt suffocated by the disgusting Christmas spirit, here he felt at home. He… enjoyed the exuberant Christmas vibe. He was led into a large fairly old looking kitchen that was warm from the oven baking something delicious. She handed him a steaming mug of a brown substance, sniffing it carefully he took a delicate sniff. Nothing had ever tasted so good; it was as if she melted the most delicious Belgium chocolate directly into his cup. It was thick, creamy, rich, and tasteful.

"This is… amazing."

He did nothing to hide the amazement that flowed over his body, he was instantly thankful he did because out came her melodious laugh, richly coated with a sense of comfort he had never seen her with before. Things were finally better. In barreled the two children eager to decorate their edible tasteful homes. Rin jumped onto her fathers lap her coffee orbs widening with glee and surprise.

"Is daddy sleeping over too?"

His eyes flipped over to Kagome who was currently taking out two extravagant ginger bread houses from the oven, she simply shrugged her shoulders before turning around to collect the decorations for the children.

"Yes Rin, I believe I am.

….

REVIEW! Please. I feel dejected that I only have 75 reviews and this is the 20th chapter. sad face.


	21. This wasn't supposed to happen

I know I haven't updated in ages, so here I go again . Consider this a belated Christmas special (and an apology); it will be one of my longest chapters! Let me know what you think!

….

Screams of joy and excitement encompassed the delicious room. Sitting on the wooden countertop were two fantastic looking gingerbread houses, the steam rising softly from their doughy walls.

"Mama Look at mine isn't it beautiful!"

Kagome's azure eyes twinkled with merriment at the joy that was carved in the two children's faces. Her eyes flicked over to said gingerbread house, the walls weren't the same length, and if it weren't for the rich vanilla icing gluing them together it surely would have collapsed. It was an assortment of colors, covered in M&M's, Skittles, licorice, as well as a collection of hard candies sprawled sporadically along the mound of pastry.

"Kagome, daddy look at Rin's house! Rin is going to live in a house just like this one day!"

The stoic demon tore his eyes from the love of his life, painfully of course, and stared at the intricate little building. However other than the arrangement the candies were placed in there was really no architectural difference. Although in order to please his adopted daughter he gave a slight nod of approval allowing her toothy smile to expand.

"It's lovely Rin. Don't you think you would eat it before you could live in it though?"

Her voice was soft, gentle. Unlike when she first returned, how life has burdened this lovely woman. The child gave a sheepish grin, opening her mouth to answer but once again closing it after contemplation. She gave another wide smile before grabbing the fire haired child and running into the living room. His golden orbs glazed over her delicate face, her round breasts (god forbid he look at those longer than he had to, his self control has been minimal since she left), her shapely hips and long legs. He was knocked out of his stupor by a melodious note.

"Sesshomaru, are you coming?"

He noticed the children had retired to the living room playing happily in front of the warm fire. It was just the two of them in the kitchen; she gave him an apprehensive look waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hn."

Kagome gave him a small smile allowing a slip of her glimmering fang to peep from her lip. Her arm brushed him as she sauntered into the living room, his body was suddenly alit with flames. He wasn't certain whether or not she meant to touch him, but he was entranced. Slowly he watched as his feet moved on their own accord into the warm orange room, he sat in a large brown armchair that faced the two children and Kagome decorating the large Christmas tree. So this is what it was like to be in a family.

"Sesshomaru?"

Kagome's harmonious voice called out, she turned her body to face him an awkward look gracing her face as she held a twinkling star.

"Um, can you help me put this on the top…? I can't quite reach it?"

Swiftly and eagerly he made his way towards her grabbing the star from her slender hands and placing it onto of the tree. His hand fell down his side only to come in contact with Kagome's, her eyes darted briefly towards his before her face was tinted an interesting cherry hue.

"Sorry…" She murmured. She still felt rather awkward being around him after everything that transpired between the two of them.

"No problem."

His voice wasn't as cold as it normally was, but that was because he was so shocked about everything that was actually happening. He moved back towards the plush chair making himself comfortable as Kagome moved towards the stereo system along the far wall. Christmas carols suddenly filled the room, Kagome and the kids were laughing around the fire singing to the few words they knew and dancing throughout the entire CD. Although he wouldn't have referred to it as dancing rather than bobbing around in circles, which he was soon included in as Kagome grabbed both his hands and pulled him towards the circle, unable to deny her he participated clumsily in the festive activities. And for the first time in a long time- maybe even forever, he allowed himself to smile, a true smile. Who knew he had dimples? Kagome bumped against him and gave him a wink. They danced until the children exhausted themselves before they headed upstairs and placed them in their respected beds in Shippo's room.

"Thanks for helping me out Sesshomaru." She whispered to him across the room before they headed back downstairs.

"It was nothing really." Modesty was not a color that suited Sesshomaru. "Kagome-"

Stopping in the doorway that led to the kitchen he watched as Kagome returned to him looking up at him quizzically.

"Yes?"

His arms lifted as if to embrace her but were quickly dropped again as he realized what he was doing.

"Um, thanks for allowing me to spend the evening."

She looked at his bashful face, things have truly changed between the two of them and it didn't feel right.

"Anytime," she replied smiling softly. As he began to walk away she grabbed his hand pulling him back to face her. A confused expression drawn on his face but she simply pointed upwards at the top of the door frame which graced a small festive plant. "Mistletoe."

She stood on her toes, her lips grazed his lightly, arms' dangling freely on the side for intimacy was something they never shared properly and she was unsure of what to do with herself. After the wave of shock blew over his strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist pulling her lithe body closer to his. Their lips firmly massaging each others, Kagome pulled away after a few minutes her face lightly flushed from embarrassment and arousal. This was not supposed to happen; this was definitely not supposed to happen.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru," after quickly flicking off the lights in the room she scurried into her room leaving the confused inu demon to sift through his thoughts. Happiness swirled around his body, he found one of the guest rooms and fell asleep with a wide dimply smile.

Kagome on the other hand lay in her bed, tears flowing heavily from her eyes; he broke her heart after she swore to herself following Inuyasha she would never love again. He had left her to die while he fucked another woman; she thought she had forgiven him for breaking her, making her think she needed a man in her life then proved to her she didn't. God why does she keep doing this to herself?

….

The snow continued to fall heavily when she woke up, so much to her dismay she could not send Sesshomaru on his way. The snow was beautiful though, it matched her icy heart. Glancing at the alarm clock lying on her wooden bedside table, _6:30 a.m._, wonderful 5 hours of sleep, trudging to the bathroom she took a quick shower before applying makeup to hide the puffy red eyes that indicated she had cried all night. Crawling into a green cashmere sweater, black jeans, then finally snuggling into a pair of black Ugg's she walked out through the back door towards the shed fiercely smoking a cigarette. No she had not quit smoking, because she would wake up nights her face wet from tears as terrible images flashed through her head of that dreadful day. The cigarette fizzled as she took a long drag; the grey ash fell lazily into the powdery snow.

"Kagome!"

The demoness whipped around in search for the sound, her raven hair flowing wildly in the wind. Turquoise eyes landed on a pair of furry white ears galloping towards her.

"Hey Inuyasha, shouldn't you be at my aunts house?"

Inuyasha, when reaching her, stopped his hands resting on his knees as he gulped down air. His face turned up to look at her with a playful scowl.

"What a lovely greet, I'm great thanks how are you?"

Chuckling she flicked away the bud of the cigarette, hearing the sizzle of snow against the cherry as she exhaled the final drag.

"You're such a comedian! I can't stop laughing at your jokes, they're so funny." She made extreme laughing gestures in extreme sarcasm before smirking at him. "Oh Yasha you know what I mean."

"You do love irritating me, anyway I'm on my way, and I figure it will take me a while even with the new truck so I wanted to drop off some gifts before I left." His rough hands fiddled carelessly as he dug frantically in his pockets to reveal 3 wrapped boxes each of different sizes. _Kagome, Shippo, Rin_ read in scrawny black letters on top of each present.

"I thought we agreed not to exchange gifts this year!"

She smiled making her angry tone completely useless. She watched as he shrugged before giving her a soft peck on the cheek instantly inflaming her body. Stupid boy can't just let me get over him.

"Well I only said that so that you wouldn't get me anything, Merry Christmas Kags."

They stood there silently for a few minutes staring at the white abyss; it was truly stunning in a barren empty kind of way. Their silence was broken by Kagome's evil grin.

"Why are you smiling like that? It's scary…" Inuyasha's voice was filled with apprehensiveness, that look was always followed by something bad. Always.

"Two reasons, one I did actually end up getting you something." She smiled shrugging in an identical fashion by the surprised look on his face. "And two, your about to be pelted by a snow ball."

"Huh-" Inuyasha turned to the girl standing beside him completely and utterly confused until a round ball of fluff hit him in the back of the head which was soon followed by a feeling of extreme cold. Turning around he noticed a wall built by snow that was protecting two excited children. Rin looked as if she was a snowball herself, her clothes so thick and padded it made her look like an orange ball. Shippo sporting a similar look in blue grinned evilly at Inuyasha. The snowball fight had commenced.

Sesshomaru watched the scene unfold below him, he loathed his younger half brother. He got to see his child, although only a fetus it was still unfair. He was happily married, AND had Kagome's love (although he would never notice it and thus never appreciate it). He lived in happiness while Sesshomaru lived in misery. Although Sesshomaru's was mostly self inflicted by him involving himself with Kaugra and leaving Kagome to… suffer, he refused to believe he had left her to die. Denial was a wonderful thing. And here he was playing with his daughter, Kagome's son, and Kagome. He sighed as he watched 4 bodies head into the house dripping wet, he decided it was time to make his appearance walking down the mahogany stairs.

"Half-breed." The stoic silver haired demon stated coldly at the younger similar looking version of himself.

"Hey ass wipe, what are you doing here? Kagome finally forgave you for being the biggest bastard on this planet?'

Inuyasha toweled off his hair in a very dog-like fashion, Rin and Shippo stood awkwardly at the arguing brothers while Kagome stood there glaring at Sesshomaru. Things returned to normal after Sesshomaru called Kikyo a whore who didn't deserve the Taisho name, it was meant to be a compliment on Inuyasha's part however he only heard the insult towards Kikyo and the sibling rivalry began once again despite Kagome's attempts to stop it.

"Refrain from using such barbaric feral language in front of the children. God forbid they end up like you."

Sesshomaru sneered. Inuyasha growled lowly at him his eyes tinged with pink. Kagome leaned down at the startled and slightly fearful children smiling lightly and telling them to go clean off in her bathroom upstairs. Shippo gleefully accepted happy to bathe in the large Jacuzzi sized bathtub that awaited him. When the mischievous children had disappeared upstairs Kagome averted her attention to the brothers who were merely inches apart from each other, although Inuyasha was a head shorter than Sesshomaru he still firmly stood his ground. The demoness stalked angrily towards the two boy's anger seeping from her pores, she gripped them each tightly by the neck and pulled them closely to her face.

"I never, want to see such a violent, vulgar, and pathetic excuse of masculinity and pride in my house again. I will not hesitate to rip off your mouths if necessary. Neither of you will pollute those children's minds anymore. Am I clear?"

Her voice was quiet and still, she was seething. White hot rage encompassed her. During her speech each male tried to escape scratching in a futile attempt to be free only for her to grip tighter her purification powers burning them as they lashed out in anger. She felt their heads move up and down despite the restriction her tight grip gave and she dropped them gracelessly on the floor. Inuyasha quickly said his goodbyes, wishing her a Merry Christmas once again before exiting the house.

"Kagome?"

His voice had returned to its icy façade, his face emotionless but the curiosity burned deep inside his soul. Kagome turned towards him her fingers massaging her temples to calm herself.

"What?"

She had detached herself from him once again, her voice, although still striking, was cold, her mask was in place.

"I need to know… Do you still love Inuyasha?"

….

PLEASE REVIEW EVEN THOUGH I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES! My bad


	22. Merry Christmas?

Thank you so much for those reviews! I know I should have made the chapter longer, my bad! Enjoy this chapter!

….

"Excuse me?"

Her eyes grew wide like shimmering sapphires; this was definitely not something she wanted to get confronted with. Especially not by Sesshomaru! However his voice stood strong, as always, the deep baritone echoing throughout the room.

"I asked," He inhaled a deep breath, his eyes rolling with exasperation at even the thought of having to repeat himself. "Do you still love Inuyasha?"

Kagome scowled, her eyes turned into slits as she noticed the degrading facial expressions and his impatient tone used to subtly insult her. She crossed her arms under her breasts and huffed.

"That is none of your business."

Pivoting towards the kitchen she began preparing an elaborate English breakfast with sausage, bacon, pancakes, waffles and toast. Sesshomaru stormed in after her his eyes blazing molten gold; however his demeanor remained the same.

"Actually it is my business."

He watched as she skillfully flipped the pancakes while he leaning against the counter.

"And why is that? Incase you haven't noticed you haven't been a part of my life for months now whereas I see Inuyasha almost daily."

His perfect face was marred with a frown, how could he forget? Inuyasha's stench practically soaked every piece of furniture.

"Yes, well that was your own fault. Who would have thought my confession would have terrified you so thoroughly; personally I thought you were stronger than that."

There was a long deep screech that caused Sesshomaru's ears to flinch, when he opened his eyes after taking a deep breath for relaxation there facing him was an enraged Kagome. Her metal pan was bent downwards by the intense pressure she was applying on the handle with her thumb.

"Do you want to repeat that."

He sighed once again while repeating the same frustrated action ignoring her venomous tone.

"Kagome honestly, I grow tired of repeating myself. Cease this useless habit of ignoring others and pay more attention."

Suddenly the metal pan was flying towards him, dodging it only briefly his face came in slight contact with droplets of butter that flew erratically from the flying object. Kagome was next to him in milliseconds, her miko powers flaring out stinging the areas it connected with on his skin.

"I invite you in my home out of courtesy for our children in an obviously useless attempt to recreate a relationship. Yet here you are insulting me, asking about my personal life on Christmas day. I suggest you stop, now. You seem to forget that I was a professional killer not to long ago; I have half a mind to kill you right now if it didn't break Rin's heart. You left me, you made the first choice and as a result you have no right to demand love from me."

Her voice was that eerie calm that instilled terror in the most powerful beings; however Sesshomaru remained impassive as always. Her threat was clearly heard and thoroughly analyzed in his mind however Kagome's close proximity and glistening blue eyes only entranced him further. Kagome ignored the flash of emotions that danced in the inudemon's eyes and focused on once again cooking.

"Kagome! Rin and Shippo took a long bath in Kagome's bathtub and Shippo blew bubbles all in Rin's hair but then Rin blew them back in Shippo's hair and then Shippo got mad at Rin! Oh food!"

The bubbly brunette came tumbling into the room, words spewing out of her mouth before they could be comprehended by the listeners. She placed herself at the wooden table sitting by a row of windows that overlooked the barn and lake.

"That's wonderful Rin, where's Shippo?"

Trudging in was the damp ginger headed boy with a deep scowl on his face, he plopped down in a chair next to Rin, sticking out his tongue at her then crossing his arms under his chest and looking in the opposite direction.

"Now Shippo don't be nasty to Rin, or else you can't open your presents."

The child instantly brightened quickly stuffing the food that was placed in front of him. Rin, equally excited was scarfing food down her throat ignoring the disapproving gaze of her father.

"Calm down, Shippo, Rin, we have plenty of time to open presents."

Grumbling they began to eat at an appropriate speed before rushing into the living room that held the beautiful Christmas tree and a galore of colorful presents under it. Sesshomaru himself sauntered in behind them and was amazed at the amount of presents Kagome bought for his daughter, she should not be this spoiled. They began tearing away violently at the paper screaming with joy at what the different boxes revealed. Kagome sat on the comfortable couch appreciating the joyful Christmas carols and a hearty glass of eggnog, so what if it was only 11:30 in the morning… it's the holidays.

….

The rest of the weekend passed in an uneventful fashion, Kagome blatantly ignored Sesshomaru not even looking in his direction much to his dismay. Sesshomaru and Rin left promptly at 6:30 Sunday evening as usual allowing Kagome a brief period of time to open her gift from Inuyasha. It was a simple silver necklace from Tiffany's with two hearts that dangled freely, it complimented her beauty and her, its. She refused to take it off.

"Yura, I want all my messages in my room in the next 45 seconds."

Kagome stormed through to her office grimacing at the hideous creature sitting in a small black dress in a desk in front of her office. Her red pumps tapped furiously against the floor until she gracefully sat herself in her large beige chair.

"Ok so the permit for your strip club has been passed and will be placed in central Tokyo however due to new regulations it needs to be referred to as a gentleman's club and no nude or provocative photo's and figurines can be placed outside. Also Sara called and says she has something to discuss with you and you need to call her as soon as possible. The Taisho's-"

"Stop there." Kagome held her slender manicured hand up, she noticed Yura shiver. She wasn't unaware that the demoness disliked her cold persona however she chose to ignore her because it was both entertaining and she simply didn't care for her employees opinions. "Unless it's from Inuyasha I do not want to here that, make sure your small brain comprehends that. If I have to repeat this instruction again it will be your job." She paused waiting for the petrified secretary to give a shaky nod. "Wonderful, now bring me a coffee. It better be here by the time I'm off the phone."

The secretary scampered away to quickly return the muddy liquid. Office coffee always sucked, that's why she demanded her coffee be from Starbucks. Kagome punched the numbers on her office phone waiting rather impatiently for her PR assistant to answer her phone.

"_Hello."_ It was a seductive voice that could easily be mistaken for a prostitute if you hadn't known.

"Sara, explain to me what was so important that you couldn't wait until my vacation was over to terrorize me with." She could feel the demoness smirking on the other side of the phone; she loved to irritate her knowing that she was right.

"_Well it was useless harassing you before since you clearly don't check your messages on holiday."_

"There is a reason for that." Kagome bit out coldly, "I'm on holiday."

"_Well I've spoken to Toga Taisho,"_ there was a deep feral growl emitting through the receiver effectively silencing Sara, however as soon as it ended she continued. "_We have agreed it would be good public relations if you and Sesshomaru had a pretend engagement. It would show how powerful you are by getting Japan's most wanted bachelor and it would ease off his playboy image."_

"Sara you better say you are joking if you want to keep your job." Just then the secretary scurried back in placing the coffee still steaming heavily on her table.

"_Just think about it and let me know, it will get amazing press."_

Slamming the phone down Kagome started pouring tequila that was hidden in a flask into her coffee… so what if it was only 9 in the morning, she was stressed.

….

Sesshomaru grinned happily after his father left his office, this would be the perfect opportunity to win back the woman of his dreams. He thought of her writhing under him in pleasure as his sultry secretary sucked him off under his desk. Yes, things were definitely starting to look up for him.

….

Sorry I know this one isn't that long but I want to begin updating every day to keep this show on the road! Review!


	23. Passions just physical

So I know this story hasn't been updated in AGES! But that's why I'm here (woo!), I'm taking over this story from my friend who had originally started it. Its only temporary of course, but I had some fun ideas and she said I should go for it. Let me know what you think, or don't! Just read and enjoy. Xoxo

././././././././././././

_Neither of them were smiling, but that didn't mean they weren't a vision of true beauty. It was really rather cute of them, to match. It would not be a happy new year for them. _

"_Sesshomaru, Kagome I'm absolutely thrilled you managed to make it this year!" A woman in an orange strappy gown hurriedly made her way to the stoic couple._

"_Of course Mrs. Ookami, we wouldn't miss it for the world." _

_Her musical voice poured out like honey, she gave a dazzling smile that always hypnotized people. Kagome's teal strapless dress whispered as she hugged the aging woman who giggled. It was a thin soft fabric that fell in layers under the silk bust, the dress dipped low on her back revealing her flawless skin. It accentuated her bodacious bust and thin waist. _

"_Well you two enjoy yourselves!" _

_With that the woman skipped off to welcome more guests. Kagome turned to walk away but Sesshomaru's grip tightened around her waist._

"_Where do you think you're going?" _

_His golden eyes flickered with concern and anger, this woman infuriated him. She refused to be in his presence for longer than a moment, could she not tell that he was trying. Kagome scowled at him, ripping her body away she began to move toward the door that led towards the garden._

"_For a smoke, control yourself." _

_The black pumps clicked as she sauntered into the glittering vegetation. It was a large Victorian mansion with pristine white bricks and hundreds of windows, for a mansion it was rather homey. She walked through rows of flowers, the romantic fizzle of her cigarette burned her throat. At the last gala her and Inuyasha made peace, she really missed him. Ever since her 'engagement' to Sesshomaru she had to move back into the old apartment, Inuyasha didn't call much. _

"_Kagome?" Azure eyes flicked over to the deep voice._

"_Bankostu?" _

_Wow, she hadn't seen him in ages. He looked as beautiful as she remembered though, shiny emerald orbs that were piercingly beautiful. A full head of shaggy ebony hair and a body she just wanted to grill hamburgers on. There was a short silence as they took each other in. "I see you've started smoking."_

_He lifted his hand and shrugged. He stared deep into her oceanic eyes, if there was anything he regretted in the world it was being with her. She was… perfect. "Yeah, well, its been a long year." His lips kissed the cigarette as he took a long drag watching as the red ate away at the paper. _

"_Oh right, I heard about Kaugra, I'm sorry. Have they found her yet?" _

_Acting was such a fantastic skill, her hand reached to tuck a stray lock of her hair that fell from its French braid. He didn't know that she had killed her, or that Sesshomaru killed Wind. The world was better off without them._

"_No, they haven't found her father either. The police found hundreds of documents about assassins that he hired, who they killed, an underground drug lab. They figure that they left the country out of fear, who knows though. Anyway I see congratulations are in order." _

_She could taste the sarcasm that rolled off his tongue, she lifted her finger to show a massive ruby rock, had she not been demon she probably wouldn't have been able to hold it on her hand. Personally, it was too flashy for her, but her publicist insisted it was the best money could buy, so obviously Sesshomaru had to buy it. Once again she was scowling, staring at the rock. Maybe this should be her next weapon, just punch someone in the face with it, it would easily kill them._

"_Yes well, I'm just such a lucky girl." _

_She sneered, since the 'engagement' 2 weeks ago they had been on every newspaper, every tabloid. The paparazzi followed her like starving dogs following a steak hoping to get a glimpse of he two of them together. It was pathetic. _

"_Sesshomaru is more than lucky to have you, I hope he realizes that."_

_It was just a whisper, but obviously she heard it perfectly. Taking the last drag of her cigarette she put it out on a vase standing next to her. She lifted an eyebrow waiting for him to explain, "Kagome, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, if it weren't for the business deal between our companies nothing would have ever happened with me and Kaugra. I regret nothing more in life than getting a chance to be with you." Needless to say she was shocked, and so was he when she walked straight up to him, wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him so passionately they forgot the rest of the world existed. _

././././././././././././

That was a month ago. The key turned and she let herself into the penthouse apartment. She kicked off her beige stiletto's, pulled her black long sleeve blouse over her head, unzipped her red skirt, and pulled off her black tights until she was only in lacy red underwear.

"Bank I'm home!"

She sauntered through the living room into his study which was located down a corridor, he was in a conference call when she came in.

"Yes, if you draw up the contracts Monday- listen something just came up I have to go."

Without even saying goodbye he watched with lusty eyes as she walked towards him, she climbed onto the black leather chair he was sitting in and straddled him. His hands rested on her smooth thighs.

"Tough day?"

She whispered in his ear licking the tip of the lobe, she felt a shiver course through him. Suddenly she was thrown against the desk. Her tongue darted out and licked her lips. He was in her presence for less than a minute and he was already hard. She sat up and ripped open his white shirt, buttons flying everywhere, her tongue darted out and flicked his nipple as he quickly pulled off his pants.

"Fuck Kagome," it was a deep rusty growl of pure pleasure.

Her hips lifted to rub against his throbbing erection. Quickly his claws ripped through her bra allowing her voluptuous breasts to bounce out, his mouth quickly assaulted her hardened nipple. A throaty moan echoed through the air as his free hand rubbed her clit through the lacy panties.

"I want you now…" She groaned out as he quickened the pace, their bodies covered in a sheen sweat.

Not moments later he had discarded his briefs and her panties popping on a condom and with a heavy thrust he entered her. Her back arched allowing, her perky nipples begging for attention before being assaulted with his rough hands. There was a collaboration of pants and moans before they both reached their blinding release. Bankostu leaned forward and gave Kagome a playful nip on her smiling bruised lips.

"That was fantastic," she whispered finally opening her azure eyes gleaming with joy.

Removing herself from him she sat up and licked the salty sweat from his chiseled chest causing a shudder to ripple through him again. She giggled lightly before she realized that her favorite underwear was ripped to shreds… again. "Bank!" Her cherry lips formed a perfect pout.

He gave a handsome smirk before moving out of her way so she could get of the rather uncomfortable desk they just fucked on. "They were in the way."

"Ya I'm sure they were, you better get me a new pair."

Her curvy body swayed as she exited the study and walked towards the bathroom attached to the bedroom on the opposite end of the wall. Bankostu ran a hand through his hair while he looked out at Tokyo's streets, what was she doing to him? Was their passion just physical? Or was it something else? "Bank are you coming?" Her melodious voice reached his ears and he smirked, shower time.

././././././././././././

Where the hell was she? There was an extremely important business dinner she needed to attend with him. What angered him even more? Was that she had her dress and shoes delivered to his house which meant that she wasn't even dressed yet. Useless wench, he already called her twice, and neither time she answered her phone.

"Useless girl where have you been?" The shrill voice of Jaken echoed through the house followed the heavy thud of Jaken being kicked mercilessly across the hall.

"Treat me some respect you little toad!"

Kagome glowered down at him, how on earth did Sesshomaru manage to deal with this little creature for so long. Her heals clapped as she walked across the marble floors into Sesshomaru's study. "Sesshomaru, where's my dress?" Three things shocked him at once. 1. She was smiling, in his presence. 2. She said his name, something that hasn't happened since their argument on Christmas. 3. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her perky breasts clearly peeped through her shirt.

"In your room."

He looked down at his Rolex watch, they had 30 minutes until they had to be there, and it was a 15 minute drive up. Sighing he decided it would be best if he only confronted her about it later, she seemed to not be angry with him for once in months. This was definitely progress. 10 minutes later she emerged in a black v-neck short sleeved dress that reached below mid thigh and red heels. It was both sexy and conservative, definitely sexy at least. Her hair swayed behind her in natural curls still damp from her earlier shower.

Even after they entered the limo that would drive them to the restaurant she was smiling, her teeth glistened in the dim lights of the vehicle.

"How was your day?"

Had he not mastered stoicism the face he would have made would have become a you tube hit. Thinking it was a joke he simply watched as she poured herself her second glass of champagne, so she had a slight drinking problem, she could stop when she wanted. Her blue eyes stared at him expectantly.

"Frustrating." He was truly curious to see as to whether or not she would continue conversation.

"Why?" She rubbed the light pink lipstick line from her champagne glass.

"My completely incompetent secretary faxed the wrong documents to a client, which is causing dates to be postponed. She had to be fired." His regal hands went to smooth a crease on his perfectly tailored Armani black suit.

"You could always have mine, she's a whore but she gets the job done." She tipped back the last of the champagne and poured herself another glass, the bottle was half full now.

"I'd rather not deal with another fawning employee, but thank you for offering." She gave a hearty laugh, slowly he felt a smile creep onto his face, her happiness was contagious. It was something he missed dearly.

"Someone thinks highly of himself!" It had been ages since they felt this comfortable around each other, it was like being freed from a prison of sorrow.

"Yes, well of course. I see you have had a good day?" He wondered if she would tell him what was the result of this sudden change in mood. Kagome only smiled brighter and straightened out her skirt.

"Absolutely wonderful," with that they arrived at the restaurant, the paparazzi waiting by for all glamorous upper class to arrive. Sesshomaru climbed out followed by Kagome, as he went to place his hand on her lower back she grabbed it and laced their fingers together. The paparazzi went crazy, blinding lights flickered wildly at the _smiling _couple. She squeezed his hand and smiled up and him, he literally felt his heart skip a beat before they were led inside by surrounding security.

././././././././././././

So like I said I'm taking over, I know I'm not as good of a writer but I hope I can manage to keep you on your toes! Xoxo


	24. I'm a loser

The tabloids screamed with excitement.

_**Taisho and Higurashi Forever After?**_

_**Japans new 'It' couple out on the town!**_

A beautiful picture of Kagome smiling brightly up at Sesshomaru in a stunning designer dress, a look of pure admiration shone in his golden orbs as his eyes locked with hers. It was hard to capture love, even if it only existed for a brief moment. Kagome scoffed throwing the tabloids against her desk. That was two weeks ago, had they not had enough. True, the publicity was incredible for business. Tycoons from America and Europe were asking her to fly to New York and Paris to hold extravagant parties. It was a dream come true. Except it wasn't.

"Fucking hell, Yura answer the god damn phones!"

Kagome bellowed from her desk, the incessant ringing was giving her a head ache. Slender freshly manicured hands ran over her head pulling loose charcoal strands from her face. Dark circles formed under her azure eyes, but those were quickly covered with extremely expensive concealer. She was working 80 hours a week trying to accomplish everything, it was either that or spending all her time traveling.

"Useless bitch."

The phones were still ringing, Kagome stormed up from her seat shoving all of her paperwork and laptop in her new brown Mulberry briefcase. This was fucking ridiculous. When she opened her door she saw Yura, her whorey secretary flirting with the head of accounting.

"Yura."

Her voice was clip, strong and cold. Yura's cheap apple perfume wafted over to Kagome who nearly doubled over in disgust. The young secretary turned around cautiously her saucer eyes wide in fear.

"You're fired. Get your shit out of my office."

With that she pivoted and sauntered out the office, her beige pumps clicking softly against the tile.

"Ms. Higurashi please!"

Yura had scampered after her arms flailing in desperation. Kagome lifted a delicate finger as she waited patiently for the elevator.

"If I so much as smell you near this building I will have you arrested for harassment."

The salty smell of tears trickled into her nose, but she didn't have time for that. Kagome was determined to get home early today finish paperwork on a club she had been working on in New York and spend some time with her adopted son. She would be damned if some idiot employee got in the way of that.

_**X**_

"Answer your fucking phone,..." she mumbled to herself fumbling with her car keys.

_This is Bankostu, leave a message after the tone._

"Bank, its me, let's do something tonight call me back."

Tossing her phone into the passenger seat of her new black Range Rover she quickly peeled out of the parking lot. Bankostu hadn't been answering his phone in the past couple of days, or returning her calls. Sure she'd been busy the past few weeks but he should be able to respect that right? Fuck, she hasn't been this mind screwed by a guy since Inuyasha. Sure the sex was great, but was it more? She didn't know, she had been so busy she hadn't had a chance to find out. Kagome pulled into the long gravel entrance that led to Sesshomaru's new McMansion. It was a beautiful white Georgian style house with gorgeous black wrought iron gates and stunning gardens.

"Jaken!"

She hollered shrugging out of her black blazer and hanging it in the coat closet. Receiving no answer Kagome decided to preceded to Sesshomaru's study, he hated it when she helped herself to it. Which is why she always did it when he wasn't home. Kagome loved the smell of old books, leather, and knowledge. Three aspects this particular room held. With high ceilings towering with books she was simply awed every time she entered. Towards the back of the room was a huge mahogany desk with a massive black leather chair. Towards the center was a large burgundy leather couch and matching adjacent chairs for more personal meetings. On a far wall was a small bar that held very old and very expensive whiskeys and scotches. Smirking she kicked off her heels and made a beeline for the booze. Pouring herself a hearty amount in a stunning crystal glass she made her way to his desk.

_**X**_

"Jaken."

"Yes mi'lord!"

The hideous green imp scuttled towards the towering demon with such exuberance you would have thought that he was receiving promotion. His gangly black eyes stared up in wonder as he waited for instructions.

"Fetch the children from the sitter, I expect them here in 15 minutes."

Not a moment later the little creature was out of his presence. Sesshomaru was completely aware that was a bit of an extreme, for it took 10 minutes simply to reach the nursery without traffic. Two fangs glistened in a smirk, it was fun to watch him become frazzled. As Sesshomaru proceeded to his study he became completely aware Kagome was there, yes he smelled her light jasmine scent lingering around the house however he assumed she simply wandered off after realizing that no one was home. He should have known better. Opening the large oak doors that led to his study he became instantly irritated. There sitting at his desk, smoking a cigarette, drinking his expensive whiskey was Kagome typing furiously on her laptop and scribbling things on a piece of paper.

"Get out."

This was his personal space, he despised when people invaded it without his knowledge or permission. Particularly Kagome because he was well aware she did it simply to irk him.

"I'm working."

She blew out a whisper of smoke and took a generous sip of the whiskey before turning her attention to him.

"Work in your own home wench. I wish not to have you contaminate my home with your foul habits and lack of manners."

Sesshomaru was beyond fed up with her games. His golden eyes were stone cold as he glared at her, it wasn't long after there 'public moment' that he realized she was fucking someone else (true he had not smelt the other males presence on her in a while, however it was the principle of the situation). That enraged him, if she was going to be a whore then she could enjoy herself. She would not be allowed in his presence.

"I'm waiting for Shippo."

Kagome took another long drag before putting her cigarette out in the ash tray. She was well aware she was poking the bear, but she had a shitty day and his rudeness only fueled her anger. If it was a fight he wanted he would certainly get it.

"I have no patience for your insolence today. Get out of my study. Now."

She noticed his hand flex and his eyes flicker red. So he was a lot more upset than she had anticipated...

"Daddy!"

Two children bound into the room attaching themselves to each leg. Kagome stood blue eyes frozen over in shock. Completely forgotten. Yes, she didn't get to see her adopted son as much as she would have wished the past few weeks but has it gotten to the point where he simply did not even recognize her presence anymore.

"Rin and Shippo learned out to swim today!"

The little girl in an orange dress exclaimed excitedly. Sesshomaru patted each of their heads in satisfaction. Both at the fact that they had learnt how to swim and they had completely ignored Kagome's presence. Although her face displayed no emotion he could feel the torment seep from her pores. The sound of her standing shifted the children's attention to the woman standing behind the desk.

"Momma!"

Shippo bounded toward her his red hair aflare. Kagome quickly caught him in her arms and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm very proud of you Shippo. We'll have to get a pool built in the cottage."

His mouth was instantly contorted in a full fledged grin. He felt extremely accomplished.

"What about Rin?"

Rin stared wide eyed at Kagome before she was quickly lifted in the air by the inu-demoness, a slobbery kiss planted on her cheek.

"Of course Rin. Now we have to leave Sesshomaru's study, i'm sure he isn't happy with us here."

Both children stuck there tongue out at the large demon clad in a handsome blue suit before hurriedly running out. Kagome turned towards the desk and once again packed her things into her briefcase before silently walking out the room. Sesshomaru would have felt bad for her, had she not been a deceiving whore.

_**X**_

"Bank, its me again. Why the fuck aren't you returning any of my calls? Call me when you get this."

_Leave a message after the tone_- Sango's voice echoed from the phone speaker.

"Sango, please call me back. I need someone to talk to. Everything is falling apart."

Kagome paced across her room, it was the one Sesshomaru assigned to her after Shippo began staying at him home more regularly. It was beautiful, of course, wooden floors, massive iron canopy bed with baby blue down feather sheets. In her hand was half a bottle of tequila, so it wasn't so much pacing as it was stumbling. It was a full bottle about an hour ago, before all the thoughts tumbled into her head.

"Fuck!" She screamed punching a rather large crater in the creamy egg-white wall.

_**X**_

Sesshomaru growled, the noise this bitch was making was absolutely incredible. She was going to destroy his entire fucking house if he didn't stop her. Not that he could sleep, he had been graciously nursing his now near empty bottle of brandy wondering why he couldn't sleep. He stormed down the hall to her room not surprised to see her pacing, blood dripping from her hand splatting on the floor.

"Wench, cease the noise."

"Fuck you."

Ignoring him she continued to pace until he viciously grabbed her hand yanking her to face him.

"You disrespect is reaching his limits, if it weren't for your pup you would be dead."

His cold voice sent chills through her body the electricity coursing through their connection was incredible. They were both incredibly drunk also. Kagome stared into his hard chromatic eyes with defiance. A heavy ring sounded the air as he slapped her so hard she flex against the wall. Growling she pounced pushing him to the floor straddling his hips. Suddenly he grabbed her neck, kissing her, angrily, with absolute disgust. Picking her up he threw her onto the bed, absolutely no gentleness, just need. Kagome ripped off his grey cotton t-shirt and pajama pants, long nails scratching light gashes on his chest.

Sesshomaru growled tearing her white negligee, white, purity. Yeah fucking right. He quickly shoved two fingers in her dripping pussy.

"Ah fuck, yes..."

She panted arching her back, he quickened his pace feeling her tight walls clench around him before he pulled out suddenly. Her body contorted in need, lavish pink gumdrop nipples heaved in desperation. Snarling she pushed him on his back, assaulting his own nipples with her mouth feeling the softness of her tongue made him considerably harder. Kagome's delicately smooth hands caressed his manhood, letting her fingers stroke his head, the pre-cum moistening her hands for the best hand job he's ever had. Her hands teased him, he groaned in pleasure, lightly squeezing with quick then slow rubs. He was near the edge, his hips had begun to buck to make her slow movements increase. But she removed her hand before once again straddling him. Snarling his eyes popped open, ruby red with desire and hatred. She placed her heated entrance at his tip allowing the juices to mix wonderfully. He had had enough and roughly grabbed her hips pushing her down on him. They both let out a simultaneous moan of approval. He flipped her so she was on her knees, pounding harshly into her, he needed release. Feeling her tight walls around his length was ecstasy. Sesshomaru was barely holding on, the feeling of her tighten with each thrust was painfully amazing. They came together, in a blinding orgasm that left them panting, covered in a sheen sweat, for moments.

They fucked 4 more times that night.

"I hate you."

Sesshomaru murmured right before he dozed off to sleep, not before hearing a murmur escape Kagome's lips.

"I hate you more."

_**X**_

REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW


	25. We know the truth

Kagome woke up at 6 a.m., a common time for her after a rather heavy night of binge drinking and casual mistakes. After letting out a heavy groan she sighed, Sesshomaru was still in her bed. Completely unconscious. Normally she wouldn't mind, however she hated him and today was the day she was going to sort her shit out.

"Fuck."

Grumbling she pushed herself from the sensual warmth and grudgingly collapsed into the shower, her entire body ached. The shower was the best place to think, you leave everything behind the glass door and simply emerge yourself in a moment of clarity and serenity. Kagome's involved several things, her work, her son, and finally Bankostu.

With a finality only a mathematician can surmise she decided she was going to take the rest of the week off. Her lithe delicate hands gently shampooed her scalp. Heaven. The water ran in peaceful torrents down her scarred body. They were deep wounds, that would have required extensive surgery had they been outwardly. They weren't, they were through kidnapped children, dead brothers, forced abortions. As she rinsed her hair she rinsed away the bad memories, it was to early to reminisce.

During her week off she was going to take her son back to the cottage, they hadn't returned much since the Christmas holidays, being Sesshomaru Taisho's 'fiance' was shockingly time consuming. Hopefully during that time she could introduce him to Bankostu. With that decision she washed away another soapy head.

Bankostu, she gently ran her fingers through silky strands coated in conditioner. Its been nearly a week since she's heard from him and she was beginning to worry. After raunchy and very dirty sex with Sesshomaru last night she concluded she did indeed have strong feelings for the handsome man, whether she loved him or not would all depend on what she felt when she saw him next. So whether he expected her or not she was coming.

Smiling genuinely (well not due to extreme intoxication) was refreshing, hopping out she toweled herself dry. It was going to be a very productive day! As if, nothing can go well if you wake up to the naked glory of a taiyoukai.

_**X**_

A young secretary, freshly cut and excited for work, sat stunned as a beautiful woman stormed into the office in a pair of light ankle cut skinny jeans and magenta pumps. Her wavy coal locks flung wildly down her back in absolute perfection. After exiting her initial stupor she realized that the cold woman was entering her bosses office.

"Excuse me miss! You can't go in there-"

A glare that could stop time was instantly shot in her direction before she opened the door and slammed it ferociously behind her. Useless bitch. And there sitting at his desk in all his wonderfully stunning glory was Bank, her Bank. Stomping over to him her blue eyes chaotic with fire and determination. Kagome sat delicately in a plush leather chair in front of his desk, her glare only hardening when he leaned back crossing his arms over his chest smirking. Kagome had realized on the rather unsafe drive over, that 1. she should be more wary of pedestrians, and 2. there was utterly no reason that he couldn't return her phone calls. Here he was sitting, in perfect health, green eyes glistening with amusement. Bastard.

"You should stop terrifying my staff, they aren't easy to replace."

Was he _mocking _her.

"Bankostu stop fucking around, i've been calling you all week."

"I've been busy."

That was a lie, and Kagome should know. She spent years lying, deceiving, fabricating scenarios to shy away from the truth. He wasn't even a good one (a liar that is), the way he ran his hand through his midnight black hair and kept his eyes downcast.

"Stop lying to me! I was really fucking worried you know."

Her face instantly softened, yes she realized she did love him. Kagome has love only one and a half men before her. Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru of course only counted it as half because of the circumstances that constantly followed their turmoiled relationship. But staring into his emerald eyes, remembering how anxious she felt when she would phone him and it would simply ring, and ring, and ring.

"Bank, I slept with Sesshomaru last night. I didn't mean it, I swear it just happened, we were both drunk. I was so worried about you and it just seems like everything is falling apart. I just, I was so scared something might of happened to you, and Shippo he just hasn't been the same around me. One drink turned into a few and it just happened. And I'm _so_ sorry. It meant nothing I promise."

She hadn't meant to tell him, but realizing that she did love him she couldn't keep this from him. The words just tumbled out of her mouth before she could sensor them. A large lump formed in her throat, she choked a bit as she tried to swallow it. Why wouldn't it go away? Azure eyes silky with unshed tears, her breath caught, her heart stopped. Bankostu put his shaking head in his hands.

"I fucked up Kagome."

Kagome sat, frozen, her eyes unable to move from him. Waiting, waiting for him to continue.

"I um, I met someone else. It was just supposed to be a one time thing, but it developed."

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, chanting worked in some cultures it should work for her. Just barely.

"I thought," she choked a bit trying to keep that vicious lump in her throat, "I thought you cared for me."

Her eyes were downcast, she couldn't look at him, the tears were bound to come then. Bankostu made a moved to get up but stopped, honestly he hadn't thought she would get this upset over it.

"What we had, it was just sex. We agreed on that. It was great, but everything with you pretending to be Sesshomaru's fiance and so busy with work. It just wasn't working out."

Kagome coughed to try and keep the tears from falling, this was not how it was supposed to go. Not at all.

"Its never just sex, you know that." She stood up straightening out her white v-neck t-shirt and looked into his stunning exotic eyes. They would have had beautiful children. "I came here because I was so worried about you that I couldn't sleep, I couldn't work. I came here to tell you I love you. To say that I was going to break off the fake engagement so that we could be together. I came here to take an initiative, and you didn't even have the balls to call me back and say you were with someone else."

Bankostu had never seen her display that much emotion, watching her become human once again. A fallen angel. Each word that escaped his mouth stabbed him, not in the heart that would be too quick. The pain echoed throughout his entire body, pulsing in agony. He was a bastard, and he knew it. In stunned silence he watched as she walked to the door.

"Goodbye Bank."

And then she was gone. And he felt empty, soul less.

_**X**_

Kagome took a deep breath of re-composure, her oceanic eyes became steely once more and the room was suddenly gassed with her powerful aura. The secretary sat dutifully in her desk eyes boring holes into her hands.

"If I find out it was you who was fucking him, I will personally kill you, so slowly you will regret having ever existed to even make the mistake."

The icy whisper chilled the young woman straight to the bone and she was instantly in tears. Fear can bring out the most interesting reactions in people. Feeling satisfied at regaining her formal glory of complete power she sauntered out of the office head held high. Fuck him, once less imbecile to worry about. Yes, Bankostu was the 2 ½ guy she every loved, and now he was in the past like the other 1 ½ idiots who dared cross her. That didn't stop her heart from aching though. Not by far.

_**X**_

Sesshomaru was pleased to find that the bed was empty when he awoke. Had the whore been with him he would have been enraged and done something incorrigible, like throw her out of his home completely naked. A playful smirk danced on his lips as he pictured her soaring out, her dirty nakedness blatant for the world to see. That would have been wonderful. Frowning at his torn clothing he preceded into Kagome's bathroom helping himself to all her bath items. In the mirror reflected a beautifully sculpted body, abs that you could melt butter on with toned muscular arms and legs. However his perfect body was marred with thin scabs across his chest. The sex was different this time than with any other woman, it was rough, violent, it wasn't sex. It was fucking. Smirking he remembered the raunchy wonderfulness of it, this was how he treated disrespectful women. During his shower he sensed Kagome re-entering his home. Was she asking to get punished again? He certainly believed so. His golden orbs flashed evilly, he felt his masculine power bubble from his center. Power from pure sinisterness that he hasn't experienced since the feudal era. It had been buried from modern laws and regulations towards the treatment of human beings.

As soon as his entire body was flooded with the brilliant idea of 'punishing' his bitch once more her presence in his house was once again gone. He stretched his senses out through his home and found she had taken her pup, worse... she left Rin distraught. Sesshomaru's glorious eyes flashed blood, quickly he was out of the shower draped in a towel. Not moments later he was clad in a designer suit, nothing but the best for the best.

"Rin."

Teary chocolate eyes stared up at him in complete desperation. Yellowish snot dripped from her nose which she not so gracefully wiped away on her brown sleeve leaving a long gooey streak. A scowl drew on his face.

"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru stood stunned, not visually of course, Rin had not used such a formal name for him since he adopted her several years prior.

"Kagome left with Shippo, she said she couldn't take Rin cause her and daddy were fighting. Why are you and Kagome fighting daddy? It makes Rin sad."

That bitch, how dare she feed Rin with such lies. Well not lies, however she should not have shared their personal business with such a young child. Comfortably he patted her head with a regal hand.

"Do not worry about Kagome Rin, all is well. I'm sure her and Shippo will return soon. Now go play with Jaken."

In the far background he heard Jaken faint from fear, Rin's face lit up like a crack house and she scurried off. He would make sure Kagome and Shippo returned, how dare they just abandon Rin. Sesshomaru nearly smiled in anticipation of what was to come.

_**X**_

Kagome chuckled as she watched Shippo spill flour all over himself effectively painting himself a powdery white. Taking a washcloth she wiped away the fine sheet off his face laughing at his pout.

"Aw Ship, don't be sad. Come on try again."

The little boy smiled eagerly as he tried once again to measure two cups of flour when the doorbell rang. Kagome is rarely shocked, for during her assassin training she was taught to expect the unexpected. However when she opened the door and was scooped into a pair of muscular arms she was stunned. Even further when tender lips kissed her with so much passion her eyes melted closed and she released a heavy moan. After a very heated moment she was placed back onto the ground but not released.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I love you so much, so much that your the last thing I think about before I sleep and the first thing I think about after I wake up. I get no work done anymore because all I think about is when I can see you again, I can't breathe when i'm away from you and i'm freakishly happy every time your around me. You complete me, and i'll be damned if I let you get away from me again."

Kagome stood stunned, a glimmering smile growing brighter as each second passed.

"Would you like to come in?"

Bankostu released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and walked inside.

"Shippo I would like you to meet someone, this is my boyfriend, Bankostu."


	26. You dirty love

Water collapsed lazily against the soft sand, screams of laughter echoed across the beach.

"We're gonna get you Mama!"

Kagome laughed jogging away from the dynamic duo trying feverishly to catch her. Suddenly out of nowhere an incredibly handsome man his arms latched pushed her into the sand holding her waist tightly. A pellet of fierce red hair appeared in front of her.

"Your it!"

The fox kit declared before collapsing next to her mother and his new hero exhausted from their game of tag. It has been two weeks since Bankostu surprised Kagome by showing up at her winter home, two weeks of pure bliss in a cabana they bought directly on the beach in one of the Greek Islands.

"Come on lets head inside, it's going to get dark soon."

Shippo eagerly began running towards the exotic beach house, "I'll race you!"

The couple remained entwined, Kagome twisted around so her firm breasts pressed against his naked torso. Brilliant azure eyes twinkled, she was happy it engulfed her body. The woman who Bankostu cheated with, Ayumi, became a blemish of the past.

"You're beautiful." Bankostu whispered admiring his now tanned lover, his emerald orbs shining with pure admiration. Kagome laughed tenderly kissing his strong lips.

"And you're a distraction!" Prying her body from his they began to follow Shippo. They had not made love- and yes to Kagome it was making love, for the first time in her life it wasn't sex, it wasn't fucking, it was making love. Not since they decided to run away together for a quick holiday, a reckless irresponsible tryst neither of them had ever done.

"I wish we didn't have to leave," Kagome whispered, her slender fingers tightly entwined in Bankostu's. It had been perfection since she left Tokyo, breaking off her engagement and buying a house in Greece with the man she loved. Beach days, and nights by the fire that consisted of Shippo and Bankostu teasing her, which normally ended in her pouting and their laughter. They got along better than she ever could have hoped.

"All good things must come to an end unfortunately."

Goose bumps rippled through Kagome's body when he said that, they marred her perfect flesh with uneasiness. Lady luck was rarely on her side, but she hoped that after returning home things wouldn't fall apart like they usually did. How terribly naïve of her. Brilliant blue stared at the oblivious demon next to her, desperation itching through her.

./././././././././././././././.

Sloshing of cum vibrated through their ears, the heavy pounding of meaty flesh slapping together. Moans poured out of their sweaty bodies in a frantic need to finish.

"Ah yes, fuck my ass!"

Breasts propelled forward as she used her hands to steady her body. She didn't mind experimenting; there were reasons people had anal sex and she now understood why. It was incredible. Juices dripped from her pussy down her porcelain thigh.

"Ugh I'm coming…. Kikyo!"

The half demon grunted as he spilled his hot seed deep into her anus. His sharp claws digging into her smooth fleshy hips.

"Naraku!"

She screeched simultaneously, squirting all over the bed sheets, enjoying the feel of his cum dribble in globs out her ass. Suddenly the man next to her tensed removing his hands to face the woman he loved with every fiber of his being.

"Naraku?"

Golden orbs searched the stunned cold eyes of his naked wife.

"Inu-baby, what are you talking about?"

Her mouth moved in a blubbery fashion, she had fucked up and they both knew it. The affair was ongoing, she considered herself the queen of deceit being able to hide it from her husband for so long. She reached to touch his face with her boney fingers; a smile of lies plastered forcefully on her face.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me Kikyo, Naraku?"

Inuyasha jumped off the bed he shared with Kikyo, a look of incredulous disgust on his rugged face. Silver locks astray from what he believed to be passionate love making.

"How long?"

Rough hands ran through his hair, he had had his suspicions which he disregarded after Kikyo blamed him for having an affair with Kagome. Of course she would seem distant, he had been spending so much time around his ex-girlfriend. After he was met with silence he became more forceful. He couldn't believe what was happening. He felt his heart breaking, how could the woman he loved be a lying whore. It dawned on him that this must have been exactly how Kagome felt after he betrayed her.

"I asked how fucking long!"

Kikyo's black eyes were downcast, this was not going as planned.

"I only did it because you were cheating on me with Kagome! My own fucking sister Inuyasha! How do you think that made me feel?"

Kikyo instantly regretted what she said, in front of her was not the man that loved her and she once loved. In front of her was Sesshomaru's brother, the steely golden spears staring emptily at her.

"Get out of my house."

"Inuyasha wait! Let's talk about this!"

She stared at him with broken eyes, knowing he would not be able to deny her, he was never able to, Inuyasha ignored her feeling his heartbreak further. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"I said get the fuck out, if I even see you near my house I will call the police."

With that he walked into his shower, hoping to wash away all the lies of their fake marriage.

./././././././././././././././.

Idle hands skimmed through emails when a box spammed his screen in bright red letters.

**Annual Taisho Corp. Charity Benefit!**

His secretary was more than aware how quickly he 'forgot' these events and made a point to harass him daily with it. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru Taisho being the face of the corporation was obliged to go.

"Come in," the deep baritone rumbled after a soft knock on his large wooden doors.

"Mr. Taisho, this package just arrived personally for you, the messenger insisted you receive it immediately."

The young attractive woman whom he had sporadic sexual relations with, was clearly shaken, however Sesshomaru Taisho simply does not involve himself with women's problems. Especially not his employees. With a wave of his hand the package was placed softly on his desk followed by scampering footsteps and the soft thud of a door closing.

He scanned the leather box wrapped golden ribbons that perfectly matched his eyes and smirked. Since Kagome had publicly embarrassed him by running off with her lover, Sesshomaru had begun casually seeing Sara, a beautiful wind demoness who's father owned a chain of high class resorts around the world. Although they had only been together for 2 weeks he certainly appreciated the gesture, even if he wouldn't be returning it. Clicking open the box he found a stunning Rolex watch, simple in its classic silver style. She had elegance he would give her that.

_Sesshomaru,_

_2012 is bound to be a spectacular year, especially if you give me the honor to spend it with you and Rin. However I understand with all the terrible things I've done _

_you may not be as enthusiastic as I am. Please accept this gift as _

_a token of my appreciation for everything you've done for me_

_and Shippo. It instantly reminded me of you_

_when I saw it. Sincerely,_

_Kagome. xx _

The note fell harshly on his desk as well as a fat check of $10 million to his charity benefit tonight. A frown marred the beautiful Prince's face. Did the bitch just assume everything would be all right if she bought him an expensive watch, wrote a large check, and apologized? He certainly did not believe so.

./././././././././././././././.

Bankostu sat in his office rubbing his temples in hope that the giant migraine would suddenly just be massaged away. Once again he was in deep shit, and this time he had no idea how to escape it. Slipping on his black coat he trudged out of the solemn room, forgetting completely about the buzzing phone left in his desk drawer.

./././././././././././././././.

Black boots crunching through the fresh snow, her brilliant white smile shimmering against the sun. She knew it was going to be a great year, 2012. Kagome basked in the fact that she no longer fawned over Inuyasha and had a new love in her life, someone so incredible she couldn't even remember how it felt to love anyone else, to think without him, breathe without him. Everything was simply perfect.

"Inuyasha?" She sang knocking on her friend's door, she could see his black truck sitting quietly in the driveway. Knocking a little harsher the door pushed itself open. What awaited her eyes was unbelievable. The love child of a teenage boys room, and a hurricane, surrounding her was broken windows, furniture shattered into tiny wooden pieces, pictures burning in the roaring fireplace.

"Inuyasha!"

Her panicked voice echoed through the house, the heavy scent of blood and liquor reaching her nose. Within seconds she was facing the disheveled hanyou who was holding a gun in one hand and a nearly empty bottle of whiskey in the other. Arms bloody, presumably from all the destruction he caused downstairs. Tears matted silver locks on his rugged face.

"Inu, what happened?" Kagome's soft words nursed him, edging closer to him slowly.

"Kikyo, that fucking whore, broke my heart. That cheating lying whore."

Sapphire eyes gazed sadly at the broken man lying in front of her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I don't think this is the way to handle it-" something bitter entered her nose, the scent of spider poison. Eyes darting around she found a bloody needle cast to the side. "Inuyasha what the fuck have you done?"

Kagome pounced towards him trying to knock the gun from his hand, accidently getting shot in the leg by a silver bullet.

"Mother fucker," she hissed, it had been a while since Kagome was shot and she felt herself quickly losing control, red seeping into her eyes.

"Why can't you just let me die in peace Kagome, that's all I fucking want, to die in fucking peace." Inuyasha slurred staggering across the room.

Trying to jiggle her IPhone out of her pocket without irritating the burning flesh further, shaky hands called the only number she thought possible.

"Inuyasha is trying to kill himself, you're the only person I could call. Please I need help."

Her round chest heaved up and down as she tried to speak and control the blood flow. Kagome continued a rather heated conversation with the person on the other line before releasing a sigh of relief.

"Great see you soon."

"Kagome who did you just call? Just let me fucking go, you're fucking pathetic loving me when you know I've always only loved Kikyo."

Inuyasha staggered forward, crimson blood spilling on the carpet, gun faced directly at her. Kagome's heart clenched her eyes flashing between red and blue. Lunging she knocked him on his back pinning his arms above his head and throwing the gun into a far corner.

"Just shut your fucking mouth."

She mumbled before latching her cherry lips on an incision she made by the injection point. Grimacing she began sucking the poison out, blood running freely from her leg, she felt the bitter liquid enter her mouth, the sting of the poison coursing through her veins. Slowly the tanned beauty turned ghostly pale, her body shaking and feverish. Flicking her eyes upwards she noticed he had fallen into a slumber. Pushing herself to sit upright she pulled off her lavender scarf and tried to wrap it around her festering wound. Many people didn't know the effects silver had on demons, the wound can't heal unless its been pulled out. Lying against the bed she felt herself drift in and out of consciousness.

"Sir there's an unconscious brunette lying here as well… Bankostu, yes I'll call him. I've got the hanyou. I'll drop him off at the estate."

Kagome pried her eyes open for a moment, standing in front of Inuyasha was a large burly demon she recognized as being part of the Taisho's household staff. That fucker was just going to leave her there, guess he didn't appreciate the donation very much. Not that she could blame him after the way she embarrassed him. Slowly Kagome closed her burning eyes allowing the darkness to wash over her once more.

./././././././././././././././.

Sesshomaru turned into the driveway of Inuyasha's country home. Unfortunately for him, his father demanded that Sesshomaru retrieve the needle, which held the poison for further analysis. It had been 3 days since the entire episode and Sesshomaru was more than eager to be finished with his brother's tantrum. Walking towards the mahogany front door the pungent smell of coppery blood invaded his senses. It smelled fresh. Breaking the door open he was instantly in front of Inuyasha's room where the stench burst in full flavor.

"Kami."

He muttered. There lying in an oozing pool of her own blood was Kagome, her shining chocolate hair was matted and dull with the sticky discharge, her once peach sweater was a filthy brown, skin bleached making her nearly luminescent. Merely a skeleton of the woman she was before. Sesshomaru stood there, his steely golden orbs contemplating leaving her there to die, this single woman had completely upturned his life and filled it with the more gruesome memories than he held from the feudal era. However this same woman showed him how to experience love, pure unadulterated love, she held his baby in her womb, and saved his brother. Sighing he moved to remove the soaking makeshift bandage to reveal a gaping hole, sticking a sharp claw through the tender flesh he dug out the silver devil tossing it onto the floor. Sesshomaru pulled out his phone with his clean hand.

"Bankostu come to Inuyasha's right now, its urgent."

With that he sat in the puddle of his old lovers blood, staring at the blood dripping from her mouth and the wound that wasn't closing. She must have sucked the venom straight out of Inuyasha. Only a fool would do that for someone else. Moments later a disheveled Bankostu burst through the door dropping on his knees in front of his girlfriend.

"Kagome! What happened?"

His jade eyes looked frantically at all the blood surrounding her, burying her.

"She saved the hanyou's life by sucking poison out of him. Had you answered your phone three days ago you would have known this."

Bankostu stood in shock, firstly because this was the most amount of words that Sesshomaru has ever directly spoken to him and secondly the love of his life has been lying here dying for three days.

"Why the fuck didn't you take her then!"

He was beyond furious, how dare this ass hole leave her like this to suffer and rot.

"We called you, we assumed you had come to fetch her. Had I not arrived today nobody would have known of your negligence for the woman you supposedly love."

His emerald eye shown with fury however he knew the icy lord was right, hurriedly he picked his lover up and placed her in his lap at the back of his limo.

"Bank," she whispered coughing up patches of blood onto his pants. Quickly he tried to sooth her matted hair.

"I'm here Kags, don't worry I'm here."

Guilty eyes roamed her broken body.

"Where have you been?"

Time passed slowly for Kagome, she felt the red-hot fire of the poison pump into her heart, burning, scorching her body, but she couldn't move, she was immobile.

"It's not important…"

Bankostu continued stroking her hair, hoping to sooth her and change the subject. It was definitely something he didn't want to approach now.

"Tell me," haggard sounds came out of her mouth as well as another torrent of blood. Something wasn't right, she felt it in her very core. Bankostu winced staring in front of him.

"Ayumi is pregnant, we're keeping the baby."

A single tear rolled down Kagome's bloody cheek. Maybe 2012 wasn't going to be that great after all.


End file.
